Chronicles of the Stars 3: Will There be No Mercy From the Immortals?
by Deliverer
Summary: Ten months after the events of Bad Luck must read Wario calls a meeting desperate to help his brother and gain revenge on the attackers. But will everything turn out all right, or will they lose someone in the process? Waluigi hasn't caught a break yet.
1. Wario's Plan

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: I promised a sequel so here it is. It is more serious then the last one though the first few chapters have humor in them. If you haven't read Bad Luck then this story won't make sense since I like to link all my stories somehow. It is under the label of humor, angst and is a Waluigi Wario piece with romance for the following couples hinted at: Wario Mona, Mario Peach, Waluigi Rosalina, Luigi Daisy. These are elaborated on more in this story, far more. I hope you enjoy this piece.)

_Wario's Plan (Read A/N before starting)  
_

Waluigi lay helplessly in his room gazing up at the roof. The piranha plants in his house weren't rejecting him as badly now that they'd almost lost him, but they were still avoiding him. Wario had built a bathroom adjacent to Waluigi's bedroom in the castle. He'd also locked Waluigi in and barred the windows to prevent another escape suicide attempt by his brother. He visited every day, but this was getting to be like a prison. It was completely out of control now; as often as three times every minute. The doorbell was ringing. Did Wario even know how to open a door?

Downstairs Wario looked at the door in confusion. He saw the knob then exclaimed, "Ah ha!" He then opened the door letting in the guests. "Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, ugh, Mona."

"I love you too Wario!" Mona squealed in delight as she jumped into Wario's arms hugging him. Wario looked disgusted, then flattered, then happy, then disgusted again. He shoved her off grumbling.

The group gathered around the table. Wario opened by saying, "It's been ten months since the event. Have we gotten anywhere with finding a cure?"

"It's a called permanent for a reason Wario," Luigi replied helplessly.

"No one asked you! You'd love if Waluigi stayed like this!" Wario shot.

"Now wait a minute..." Daisy began.

Luigi cut her off saying, "No, he's a right." Daisy frowned at him and shook her head. Luigi guiltily grinned and shrugged.

"I'm not giving up until he has a cure," Wario declared.

"He'll never be cured emotionally," Peach lamented shaking her head.

"Stop with your emotional crap Peach!" Wario barked.

"How dare you, I'm a princess!" Peach shot.

"I haven't made any breakthrough yet. Whenever I find something promising it doesn't even last!" Mario interrupted before Peach and Wario could fight it out.

"Work harder," Wario ordered. "I have Crygor working on it."

"We have E. Gadd working on it too," Luigi said.

"I hate to admit it, but I managed to convince Bowser to let Ludwig and Iggy try and work out a cure," Peach said in embarrassment.

"What!" Mario shot. "How!"

"I went there to see him of my own free will. That alone shocked him. I batted my eyelashes a couple times, had dinner with him, spent some time with the children, then we talked late into the night. Nothing too big," Peach replied.

"Talked late into the night! About what!" Mario demanded.

"Whatever we felt like. We played chess too," Peach smiled.

"What kind? Chinese?" Wario questioned.

Peach glared at him. "That's checkers Wario," she said unimpressed.

"I can play chess! I can talk!" Mario whined.

Peach giggled then suddenly pulled him to her for a kiss. Mario turned red. Peach replied, "Don't worry Mario. My heart belongs to you, no one else."

"Mama Mia," Mario mumbled. "Princess Peach, she makes a my heart go baddabing, baddaboom, baddayahaha," he muttered forgetting it wasn't only Luigi in the room this time. Peach giggled and blushed in pleasant surprise. Wario gagged. Mona awed.

"Mario!" Luigi called waving his hand in front of Mario's face. Mario jerked back into reality.

"Wha! Peach, you a didn't hear that!" Mario insisted.

"Of course not," she replied with a sly smirk. Mario groaned and sunk into his chair.

"Back to Waluigi, please," Wario said, now bored. "There's got to be a faster way than this."

Rosalina hesitated then said, "I... I might be able to help him without using Luigi as my first plan involved."

"First plan?" Luigi asked.

"My first plan was to bring you to the cosmic spirit again. You hit it off with her last time. I thought she'd be willing to fix him if you asked," Rosalina replied.

"Wait, Cosmic spirit?" Daisy hissed as she glared accusingly at Luigi. Luigi blushed deeply and chuckled nervously.

"Never mind. He'll tell you in time. It seemed too cruel though, because she might try to get Luigi to marry her again in exchange for Waluigi. I couldn't take advantage of his self-sacrificing nature. I could go to the star spirits domain and try to talk to them, but I doubt they'll listen. If not, well, I have abilities of my own. My powers combined with Waluigi's spell book and maybe Kammy, Kamek, and Ashley's powers would certainly fix him. How could they not? My powers might be enough with Waluigi's spell book as it is. If that doesn't work I will talk to the star spirits," Rosalina explained.

There was silence as they all thought about it. Finally Luigi said, "It seems like the quickest solution. All we have to do is gather the masses."

"Let's a do it!" Wario exclaimed.

"And hope they can stand Waluigi's smell long enough to carry it all through together," Mona added. The others glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. The others rolled their eyes.

"Meeting dismissed!" Wario stated as he slammed a hammer on the table breaking it in half. The others pulled back quickly.

From upstairs they heard Waluigi call, "Wario! I told you, that type of hammer isn't what judges use to hit gavels! You're a paying for whatever you broke! I'm useless! Useless you hear!" They heard him burst into helpless sobs. They felt sorry for him, no doubt about it, but it was funny to hear how he was taking it.

Wario scowled then said in a serious tone, "One more thing, I a plan to find the creeps who assaulted my brother. They're going to pay dearly for it."

"Luigi and I'll help!" Mario declared, pulling Luigi to him.

"Wha!" Luigi asked in surprise. "No way!" he added shaking his head. "With my luck I'll a be the bait! They got Waluigi, why not me too?"

"I won't let them touch you," Mario swore. "If they do..."

"That's a more than I was able to do," Wario said in a rare solemn remorseful tone. The others looked pityingly at him.

"I'll help when I'm cured!" Waluigi called from above not wanting to hear.

Daisy worriedly looked at Luigi and said, "Be careful. We'll do what we can to help, but this seems like a personal family matter. We can play spies if you want."

"Okie dokie," Mario agreed, nodding vigorously.


	2. Of Witches And Magikoopas

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: Daily updates will come sooner or later once I get the story rolling and far enough along to be able to. This is just to tide over those of you who are curious. I haven't gotten on a writing streak for this story for a while. I'm just hoping something comes. The overall plan is there and I'm on chapter seven, but I'm forcing myself to. Enjoy anyway though. I'm not getting into the serious stuff yet. This is some more humor.)

_Of Witches And Magikoopas  
_

Wario and Mona entered Wario Ware Inc. together. They'd had a brief run-in with certain enemies of Mona's, but together they'd trounced them. Mona was bubbling with excitement. She couldn't stop talking about how great a pair they were fighting side by side. Saying something about how they were destined to be together. Wario sighed deeply then abruptly cut her off saying, "Okay, you go get Ashley. I'll see how Crygor's coming with a cure." Without waiting for an answer he left.

Mona glared angrily after him, mouth open. "Well I never," she harrumphed. She then turned on her heel and went to find Ashley. She heard Ashley reciting some spell. She followed the voice and saw her with her friend Red. "Ashley!" Mona's voice shrilly cut through the air.

Ashley jumped in surprise then turned to face Mona annoyed. "What?" she asked bluntly.

"Wario needs your help. See, something's happened to Waluigi that requires you help. Wario's desperate enough to call in Kamek and Kammy, they're Bowser's minions, oh wait, you don't know Bowser, never mind, but they're magikoopas. Anyway, he's calling in Rosalina, oh, you don't know her either. Oh well, and Waluigi has a special book he'll use. They figure that with all your power's combined Waluigi will be healed easily," Mona explained.

"And if I refuse?" Ashley asked.

"Sorry, you can't. Boss's orders. If you don't your fired," Mona simply said.

Ashley dramatically sighed then answered, "Okay, let's go."

Wario left Crygor's lab grumbling bitterly. He had nothing. "Wario!" Mona's voice called.

Wario paused and turned hopefully. His frown instantly became a grin when he saw Ashley was with her. "You got her to come!" Wario exclaimed happily.

"Leave it to me boss," Mona replied.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed grabbing Mona in a bone crushing hug. She enjoyed every second of it.

"Let's just get this over with. I was busy with something," Ashley complained.

"Right, let's go," Wario replied dropping Mona.

"Mario, really, you don't have to come along," Peach assured smiling affectionately at Mario's determined angry glare.

"Oh yes I do. What if a Bowser tries to keep you this time?" Mario asked.

"Mario, you don't need to be jealous, unless you want to be jealous of my motherly instincts towards his children," Peach replied.

"What obligation do _you_ have towards them?" Mario asked.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed, surprised at Mario's behaviour.

"What?" Mario asked. He saw her shaking her head in disappointment. "I'm a sorry Peach. I know you love those kids," Mario grumbled. "Why on Earth why I don't a know."

"It's all right. I know it's complicated to understand," Peach answered. She jumped into a cannon followed by Mario. It then blasted them all the way to Bowser's castle. Peach floated gently down with her umbrella. Mario hit the ground hard. Peach cringed. Mario groaned in pain as he rose. Peach giggled then landed beside him. She never helped him up on purpose. Mario smirked at her game then rose.

Peach went right up to the doors and entered. "What, no knocking?" Mario teased. Peach wasn't one to be impolite.

"I have an open invitation anytime," Peach replied.

"Of course," Mario grumbled. Peach giggled.

She led Mario up through the castle. The guards saw her with Mario and were confused. They knew they should attack, but Peach didn't seem to be a threat. She was smiling at them and waving. They couldn't help but wave back in confusion. "We're stopping at the children's playroom first," Peach declared.

"They hate me though," Mario whined.

"You could have gone with Luigi. Daisy was happy to come with me," Peach replied. "Especially after her and Luigi's moment in the kitchen."

"Wait, they a had a moment?" Mario asked.

"Luigi sang to her," Peach vaguely replied. "Anyway, now they feel awkward around each other."

"You wouldn't have a guessed it from the meeting," Mario replied.

"You men are so simple. It was an obvious facade with hints of seriousness," Peach said.

"Never mind," Mario sighed not wanting to hear the complexities of the female mind.

"Here we are," Peach said coming to a door. Mario groaned. She giggled then slowly opened the door saying, "Kids, guess who's back."

The kids instantly turned from their various activities. "Mama Peach!" Junior, Larry, Morton, and Wendy screamed in delight. They all charged for Peach who opened the door all the way and caught all four in her arms falling back with a screech then laughing with them.

"Princess Peach!" Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig asked in happy disbelief. Well, Ludwig was more surprised than anything else.

"I came for a visit," Peach explained. Wendy laughed happily then looked up. Her smile fell in a second.

"Wendy? Sweetheart what's wrong?" Peach asked.

"Why's Mario here?" she asked. The others gasped and looked at the shocked and embarrassed plumber enemy.

"You brought him! Traitor!" Ludwig shot.

"Oh stop jumping to conclusions Ludwig," Peach chastised. "We came here to ask your father for a favour. Well, I have. Mario's here to make sure he doesn't try anything." Ludwig looked suspiciously at Mario.

"Uh, hi kids. It's a me, a Mario," Mario nervously said finding it strange to act cordial to them, but it was making Peach happy. She was smiling approvingly at him.

"We know who you are," Roy growled punching his fist into his hand. Mario chuckled nervously and hid behind Peach. He didn't need a fight right now.

"Roy, behave, Mario's not going to do anything," Peach said.

"Yeah right," Morton frowned.

"I'm a not," Mario swore.

"Where is your father?" Peach questioned.

"Daddy's in his throne room," Junior replied.

"Well let's go see him then," Peach said taking Junior and Larry's hands in each of her own. Wendy hopped onto her back.

Morton felt left out. He was too heavy for mama Peach to have him on her back too. He looked at Mario. Mario saw the gaze and gasped. He had no time to do anything else though. He jumped into Mario's arms. Mario grunted, straining to get a hold on the Koopaling. He saw Peach looking at him and sighed deeply knowing he had to go through with it. Legs shaking he followed her with the others.

Bowser heard the door being opened and growled, "How many times do I have to say I don't want to be disturbed!"

"Not even by me Bowser?" Peach questioned innocently as she entered.

"Peach!" Bowser exclaimed in shock. He saw Mario holding Morton. "What are you doing with my son Red man!" Bowser roared jumping up.

"Nothing Bowser!" Peach firmly intervened. "I've come to ask you for a favour. I need to bring Kammy and Kamek with me to Mushroom Kingdom."

"What! Why! They're mine!" Bowser retorted.

"Well Waluigi's a my cousin and he needs help!" Mario shot.

Bowser paused in his menacing advance. He looked at Peach's suddenly sad expression, Mario's determined and upset eyes. "He told someone besides Mario? I guessed it no thanks to Ludwig's reading."

"You knew?" Mario asked suddenly feeling furious. Bowser? Could it be him?

"I guessed," Bowser corrected. Nah, Bowser seemed too, well, Bowser to do that, Mario deduced. "That still doesn't answer my question though," Bowser growled growing menacing again.

"We need them to help cure what you did to him," Peach replied seriously. "You had a part in it, you're going to have a part in fixing it," Peach stated firmly.

"Hah, you'll have to ask them yourself," Bowser replied.

"Fine, I will," Peach replied. She looked up at the roof calling, "What do you two say? You can stop hiding!"

Kamek and Kammy looked at each other in surprise from their perch. "I told you we should have gone behind the throne," Kammy said.

"I didn't think she could see us here," Kamek answered as the two floated down. They noted Bowser's furious expression at finding out they'd been spying.

"As for you request Princess Peach," Kammy began.

Kamek cut her off, on seeing Bowser's smoking nostrils, saying, "We'll come. It'll be far safer than staying here with our royal smelliness."

"Humph, fine, just be back before tomorrow morning," Bowser grumbled.

"Now that that's settled I'm going to spend some time with the children," Peach replied satisfied. Mario sighed again.


	3. Did It Work?

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: I'm putting this up for two reasons. One, I'm celebrating the fact I found a way around an error report that kept popping up and not letting me add, and two, I may hit a streak of writing for this story so I'll be far enough ahead to be able to at least post this one.)

_Did It Work?  
_

Rosalina walked into Waluigi's room quietly with a tray of food. He looked so peaceful as he slept, breathing mellowly. At that point she could almost forget he had anything wrong with him. She walked slowly up to him a smile on her face. She placed the tray down next to his bed then put a hand on his forehead. Her smile fell as she recalled his near suicide. She could only imagine what had happened to him as she closed her eyes. Her heart suddenly ached for him. Impulsively she leaned down and kissed his forehead pityingly. She then pulled away, heading for the door.

Suddenly he asked from the bed, "Where's a Wario? Why didn't he bring the food? Are you the only one that can stand me now?"

"You know Wario still cares. I'm not the only one," Rosalina said defensively.

"Hah! Likely story," Waluigi bitterly replied.

"I never tell lies. Well, not much," Rosalina replied. Waluigi opened an eye to inspect her sincerity. He found it satisfactory then grunted, closing his eye again, dismissing her.

She was about to leave when he suddenly said, "I want to be my normal self again..."

She cringed then replied, "You will be."

He said nothing a moment then replied, "Thank you for the kiss. At least it made me feel like I wasn't a complete freak."

"You're welcome..." Rosalina gently said.

Luigi and Daisy, meanwhile, were heading through the castle to the room where Waluigi kept his book locked up. They hadn't said a word to each other. Luigi glanced nervously out the corner of his eye at her. Every step they took he felt the power of the book. It was affecting him in a negative way. Mr. L negative. He growled suddenly, at nothing but his own internal struggle. Daisy was shocked at this sudden reaction from Luigi. He never did that. She raised a curious eyebrow at him. He blushed nervously and cast his eyes down.

After a moment Daisy said, "So, what was Rosalina talking about when she mentioned a cosmic spirit who fell in love with you?"

Luigi hesitated a moment then looked at her. With that he told her that part of the story omitting some details, namely his longing for Daisy details. She listened in awe and wonder. _Her_ Luigi? A goddess fell in love with him, and he didn't accept her offer? He concluded as they reached the door to the locked room saying, "I couldn't marry her. I didn't love her, and I could never be worthy enough to exist there. Besides, there was... someone else on my mind."

Daisy had been awestruck. On hearing this sentence she asked in almost a daze as they opened the door, "Who?" Instantly, though, they were distracted by the spell book!

"Here we go," Luigi said with a smirk. He went up to the book carefully. Daisy rubbed her fingers nervously together. Gingerly Luigi reached out for it. He took hold of the book. With a deep breath he began to remove it, but suddenly thorny vines shot out trapping his wrists! "Wha!" Luigi exclaimed. Before he could fully process it he felt electricity tearing through his body. He cried out in agony as the volts ripped through him.

"Luigi!" Daisy screamed. She couldn't touch him to help, she knew, otherwise she'd be electrocuted too. "No!" She felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do but wait! All at once the electricity stopped, the vines retracted, and Luigi collapsed to the ground clutching the book to his chest and breathing heavily. No, he shouldn't be alive after that, Daisy realized. She ran up to him crying, "Luigi, talk to me!" She slid next to him and turned him onto his back. She took his face in her hands, tears threatening her eyes. "Luigi, please!" she begged.

His eyes meekly fluttered open. "Daisy?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me, Daisy," she confirmed fearfully.

"The book, t-take the b-book," Luigi gasped. He then coughed violently.

"We'll take it sweetie, we'll take it," she said soothingly.

"I should be dead you know..." Luigi said through his gasping breaths with a wry laugh.

"But you're not," Daisy replied.

"I guess having lighting and thunder as an element has its advantages," he said dryly as he smiled weakly, but that motion made him cringe in pain.

"Come on, we have to get you some help," Daisy worriedly said trying to help him up.

"No. Just leave me here. Waluigi needs the book. I'll be fine," Luigi panted.

"No you won't," she said, voice cracking. "And since when do you care what Waluigi needs?" she asked.

"Never, but this time it's a personal. It's too much for him. Not even _I_ can handle seeing him like this," Luigi replied smiling. "Hurry Daisy, they're waiting for you. I promise I'll come back to you soon."

"You're lying..." she began, but Luigi had stopped talking. His body lay limp on the floor. Daisy, for once, began to let her tears quietly fall. She lunged for his body trying to find a pulse. There was nothing! "Luigi, Luigi, please, don't leave us!" she choked, screaming his name. He just lay there. She sobbed and clutched the book to her chest shaking her head. What was she doing? Why did she feel like this? She couldn't be bothered thinking on it. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. She'd see him again. She knew she would. She had to! He couldn't die! Not like this! Not in front of her! Luigi... He promised he'd come back. He promised. This thought eased her sobs so that now only tears were falling. She opened her eyes to look calmly at him. He'd be back. He always came back, didn't he? She slowly rose. She watched his body a moment longer, hoping he'd move then miserably turned to leave.

She came into the meeting room to see all the others already gathered. Man that castle was huge. She was aware that she looked like she'd been crying. She dreaded the questions that would come. She tried to put on her tough mask, but unfortunately for her, Mario wasn't looking at her. He was looking for his brother. "Daisy, where's a Luigi?" he asked.

"You look like you've been crying," Peach said in concern. Mario perked up at this announcement. So did the others.

Mario rose quickly asking, "Where's Luigi."

Daisy said nothing for a time. Finally she replied, "He'll be back. I know he will. If he was going to die he would have the moment that trap was sprung."

"Die?" Wario asked.

"Waluigi had a trap on this book. When Luigi went for it..." Daisy then told them all that had happened. They were shocked, Mario pale.

"Maybe we should go check on him," Mario said in growing fear.

"No, he'll come to eventually, pulse or no pulse. He has two lives, remember," Wario said.

Mario gasped at this revelation Wario was saying. "Two lives? Like one-up mushrooms?" Mona asked.

"No, like another si..." Wario began, but Mario nudged him hard. "Ow! What was that for!" Wario demanded. He then, though, realized what he was about to reveal. He could tell from Peach's horrified face and Kammy and Kamek's expressions, of course they'd tell each other about whatever adventures they had, that he should just shut up right then. "Uh, never mind," Wario mumbled. The others looked suspicious with exception to Rosalina. "Let's go cure Waluigi." With that the group started up. Mario paused, though, and looked worriedly towards the direction Daisy had come from. He should see if Luigi was all right.

Peach, however, was suddenly there, a hand on his shoulder. She reassured, "He'll be fine Mario. Daisy was too calm to signal he wouldn't be. She senses he'll be back, even Wario senses he will. Have faith in your brother. He's strong. His pulse might just have been too weak to detect, or she couldn't find it." Mario sighed then nodded continuing to follow.

The group made their way up to Waluigi's room, Wario looking nervous. He drew out a key as they came to the door then unlocked the 'prison' door. Waluigi wearily opened his eyes as the group entered his room. He groaned aloud covering his face. He took his hands away, though, when Daisy dropped the book on him. He opened his eyes in surprise to look at it. "What's a this for?" he questioned.

"You know what it's for," Wario retorted.

"Right, there'll be an ancient chant for curing incontinence in my spell book," Waluigi doubtfully replied.

"Actually there may very well be," Kamek said.

"If not, I'm sure the rest of us can do it without you," Ashley said snidely.

Waluigi raised an eyebrow at her. "Ashley, was it, you sound annoyed. Here's a hint. Drop the tone. I'm not in the mood!" he shot.

"I beg your pardon!" Ashley shot in outrage.

Waluigi smirked answering, "You heard me little girl."

"I'm helping you! Or was! Wario, I'm out!" Ashley said.

"Not unless you want to be fired," Wario bluntly replied.

"He thinks he can order me around!" Ashley complained.

"He's the boss's brother," Waluigi snidely retorted.

"You think you're the dominant force here, don't you!" she accused.

"Uh, Ashley," Mario said. She shot a look at him. Mario continued, "At this stage he _is_ the dominant force. I a don't even want to mess with him, and I'm Super Mario." Ashley looked uncertainly at the man on the bed. She saw his eyes glowing purple and stepped back startled.

"You'll step even farther when I tell you how he dealt with Bowser's koopa troops that were in our way. I took over getting them out of our way because I actually felt sorry for them," Wario said. With that he narrated the whole thing. By the time he was done every single one of them was looking at Waluigi in horror. Waluigi was smirking, not looking at them but at the roof, and simply remembering the actions.

"Fine," Ashley sulked.

"Waluigi wasn't that a little too much?" a weak voice asked from behind them all.

They turned. "Luigi!" Daisy cried out as she saw his weakened state, him leaning against the door post. He began to limp forward. Seeing this Daisy rushed to help him. Mario beat her to his brother's side. When Daisy reached him she threw her arms around his neck.

"Luigi, you're okay!" Mario exclaimed.

"If you can call it that," Luigi moaned.

"You touched the book, didn't you?" Waluigi asked.

"To try and help _you_," Luigi retorted. "Thanks for nothing!"

"Careful Luigi, he's coming out again," Waluigi sneered. Luigi blushed then looked down.

"Who?" Daisy asked.

"Never mind Daisy," Peach replied. "Let's get on with curing Waluigi."

"Right, gather around fellow workers," Kammy said with a cackle. Waluigi's eyes widened hopefully and he quickly began flipping through his book.

Suddenly he cried out in joy saying, "Here it is! It's a going to work!"

"We hope," Ashley warned as she drew out a potion bottle.

"It has to," Rosalina said, clearly worried about what Waluigi would do if it didn't. Wario's expression was hers a hundred times maximized.

Kamek and Kammy brought out their wands then began chanting and cackling. Ashley opened the bottle and poured it over Waluigi's midsection chanting her own little spell. Rosalina drew her own wand waving it over Waluigi. Waluigi himself was chanting the words from the book. Three different spells and three wands. It had to work. It had to. Waluigi gasped as he felt a change taking place in his body. "Guys, I think it's a working!" he excitedly exclaimed. The others watched hopefully, well most of them. Luigi was busy looking around the room in a bored manner.

His bored manner dissolved, though, when he heard Waluigi cry out in pain. His head whipped in that direction in time to see a blinding flash that engulfed Kammy, Kamek, Waluigi, Rosalina, and Ashley! "Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Bro, what happened!" Luigi demanded racing up to the others.

"I don't know!" Mario worriedly replied.

"Waluigi!" Wario called in alarm. What had just happened in his house!

Slowly the flash dissolved away revealing the group looking nervously around. "What was that!" Kamek demanded.

"Maybe the spell working?" Rosalina offered.

They then noticed Waluigi muttering while clasping his hands together and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Is he… entreating the star spirits?" Daisy asked in disbelief. "He never calls on the deity's."

"He is now though. He a really wants to be cured," Luigi said in awe. Wario, Mario, and the others were shocked too.

"Uh, Waluigi, you can open your eyes now," Rosalina said cautiously. Waluigi opened one eye to look at the others.

"Am I cured?" he asked.

"Who knows? Let's a wait ten minutes and see," Wario replied. Waluigi nodded.

The group waited and waited but nothing happened. Waluigi's eyes were steadily brightening in relief, happiness, and hope. The ten minutes ended with Waluigi jumping up and crying, "I'm cured! I'm a not a social outcast any more than usual now!"

"You're cured! Wally's a cured!" Wario exclaimed happily. He wouldn't have to deal with his mopey brother anymore!

"He's cured!" Mario cried out, chorused by relieved cheers from the others who all jumped up and down, or flew around, excitedly.

That was cut short, though, when Waluigi leapt up, eyes glowing purple, then growled, "I want to find the ones who attacked me. They're a going to pay."

Wario, Mona, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, and Rosalina instantly became sober. After a moment Wario asked, "Can a you face them again?"

"I have to or else I'll a never be able to move on," Waluigi quietly answered.

"I'm a going with you!" Wario declared. "No one assaults _my_ baby brother like that and lives!"

"They can't die," Waluigi said with an exasperated sigh. How often had he said that now?

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"They just can't. They're a like immortals," Waluigi grumbled.

"We'll a see about that!" Mario shot. "I'll a help you two! No one attacks Super Mario's relatives! At least not Luigi and Waluigi. Wario, who cares?"

Wario growled at Mario. None of the three cousins expected Luigi to say what he said next. "I'll a tag along too."

His relatives turned to him in shock as well as his friends. "You'll what?" Waluigi asked. "Why would you a help me?"

"I'm a good guy, you're a bad guy," Luigi simply murmured glancing away. "Besides, it's the honourable family thing to do, and all that old world stuff."

"Okay then. Let's a go!" Wario declared. He looked at the others saying, "And the rest of you get out of my castle!" The others scowled at him but obeyed sensing this was a family moment. Each returned to their respective homes.


	4. Painful Confessions

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: The Italian used in this chapter and the next may or may not be in the proper grammatical context. I don't know Italian at all. If there is anyone who actually knows Italian and is reading this, please feel free to correct the grammar if it's off. Most of it I got from a translation site. No daily updates yet. I'm still struggling with this one, getting the motivation to write it. This forwards it a lot. As I do not like OC's usually I had to research old Mario villains. The ones I've chosen will be shown. Before you ask they are not original ones since those were destroyed according to the web Enjoy.)

_Sequel Part 4_

"Now who was it Waluigi?" Mario asked.

"I'm a gonna guess a couple of old acquaintances of yours," Waluigi bitterly answered.

Luigi pulled a book seemingly out of nowhere, licked his finger, then began flipping through discarding those he knew for a fact wouldn't do it. "Where did a you get that?" Mario asked.

"I keep records, unlike someone," Luigi retorted. "I'm the organized one, remember?"

"Nerd," Wario insulted. Luigi scowled.

"Anyway," Waluigi interrupted, "they talked about some guy named Smithy."

"Smithy? He's a dead!" Mario exclaimed in shock.

"Talked about him!" Waluigi repeated. "I a didn't say he was there, whoever he is."

"He's a this guy," Luigi clarified, showing a picture. Mario told me about that adventure. He flipped the page saying, "These are his three top lieutenants named Mack, Bowyer, and Yaridovich. They were destroyed, apparently, too."

Waluigi, though, had gone white. The other three noticed. "Well that's a them!" Waluigi declared meekness in his eyes as he shuddered at the memory.

Luigi and Wario gasped. Mario thought a moment, after the shock passed, then said, "They may be gone, but maybe some prototypes escaped."

"That Bowyer guy, he a shot me with an arrow from nowhere and I fell to the ground. I couldn't move. I was completely at Mack's mercy, then Bowyer too, then Yaridovich who split into a bunch of other things," Waluigi meekly said.

"They're a going down! Prototype or not!" Wario yelled in fury.

"Again," Mario said with a bitter smirk.

"We can get our resident detective girls to find out where they are," Luigi said.

"The trail will a be cold by now," Wario said.

"If they're still hanging around looking for revenge maybe the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Diamond City will have seen them," Luigi said.

"Rosalina can track them from the Comet Observatory once she knows who and where they are. We don't have any other choice. Let's a get this done with," Waluigi added.

"I'll a talk to Peach," Mario said.

"I'll go see Mona I guess," Wario glumly said. Waluigi couldn't help but smirk and roll his eyes.

"I'll a talk to Rosalina," Waluigi said.

"Of course you would," Luigi bluntly stated, earning him a vicious scowl. "I'll a go see Daisy," Luigi declared quickly, not giving Waluigi time to react violently.

Wario entered Diamond City. Instead of going straight to his office at Wario Ware, though, he took a deep breath, fearing the coming encounter, then entering Mona's domain. "Mona!" he called, desperately hoping she wouldn't be there.

"Wario!" he heard her cry. He cringed, hopes dashed… or not, he thought as she appeared in her cheer-leading outfit.

He could say nothing a moment, then he finally was able to clear his throat and press on saying, "About time. We're a on the lookout for the guys who attacked my brother, see." He showed her the pictures before she could say anything. "If anyone sees anything suspicious let us know right away."

"You're serious after all?" she asked.

Angry he yelled, "Of course I am! Walu's my brother! What else can I do! They a will pay. Oh how they will pay!"

"All righty then boss. Leave it to me. I'll show all our friends and tell them to watch for one of these guys," she cheerily said. She frowned at the pictures then said, "Actually, come to think of it, this Mack the Knife guy looks familiar. Hmm…" Her eyes lit up and she gasped. "He was at the Pizza Place just this morning!"

"What! He's a here in diamond city!" Wario exclaimed, fury towards the 'man' darkening his features.

Seriously she answered, "It looks that way." Wario was silent a moment, lips pursed. Was that a flash of grief she saw before it gave way to anger? "Uh, Wario…?" she began.

"I'm a going out," Wario said finally.

Worry came to Mona's eyes. "What? Wario, you don't know what this guy can do. What if something goes wrong and you can't handle him?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm a Wario. There's a nothing I can't handle," he boastfully replied.

"And that attitude will get you killed one day!" she yelled suddenly, startling her boss into silence. She blushed, looked down, then said, "I'm sorry; it's just that… well, I'm worried about you boss. Wario, if something goes wrong… If he took down Waluigi he must have something going for him. What if he's too strong now? W-what will happen to Wario Ware, if… if you don't come back? I-I mean it can't be Wario Ware without Wario." She looked worriedly down. Why was she stammering? It was no secret that she cared about Wario; she had a crush on him. Why? Who knew? It was not unexpected that she cared about him a lot. Maybe too much though. This felt somehow different than a normal school girl crush. If he stepped into this too boldly… she could lose him.

Wario looked at her stunned. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't heard this before. He hadn't had some girl right out admit she was worried. Who worried about Wario? He didn't need anyone to worry. He could do whatever he wanted. Couldn't he? He remembered near death experiences when the four cousin's had gone to help Rosalina. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought? Nah, he was Wario! Not as strong as he thought, hah! However, his reaction startled even him. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Why did he do that? Eh, he had to get her attention somehow, right? She looked sadly up at him. Why was his stomach jumping uncertainly now? Ugh, if must be the lovey dovey attention she was showing. Dreaming love sick Mona. His reply shocked him even more. "Hey, don't a worry about me. I've a handled some pretty tough enemies in a my life. Nothing will a go wrong. I'm a Wario. Nothing happens to me! Well, not often."

"You keep saying that," she pouted.

What was that? A pout? How cute and pathetic. Why was he wiping away that wet thing Waluigi called a tear from her cheek? Why was his face feeling hot? Why was he looking towards the door and not at her? Focus Wario, focus. "If it makes a you feel better, I'll a just try to find him. When I know where he is I won't attack until the others are with me," he soothed. Wait; did he just change his plans to avenge his brother for _her_? Persistent female, but who could blame her. He _was_ good looking. "I promise, I'll be fine," he promised, he swore on his parents graves. Subconsciously he kissed her lips chastely, rare for Wario to be chaste. Probably Luigi Waluigi influence. He had no clue he had kissed her though. With that he turned to leave.

Mona was stunned at his reaction. She looked after him in shock thinking, 'What got into _him_? He usually shuns me.' Suddenly she giggled her normal optimistic giggle, feeling suddenly that everything would be all right, then called after him, "What you're doing for your brother is really sweet! You're brave! Please be careful!"

"Don't a worry about me love!" he called back, not realizing what he'd said. She did though. As soon as the doors shut she realized fully that he had kissed her, that he had called her love! It hit her like a load of bricks. She leapt up and down shrieking in delight, then rushed off to fine Penny and Ashley.

Mario meanwhile, was making his way towards Peach's castle pondering the recent events. It couldn't be the real Smithy lieutenants, could it? No. They were gone. Prototypes maybe, or clones, they had to be. The real ones wouldn't mess with his cousin. Not after their defeat at Mario's hands alone, well excluding the help, let alone risking dealing with all four of the relatives. They were rivals, they hated each other, but they were family, and being both family and rivals they knew how to work together. They knew how to move in sync, how to read each others expressions, how each other thought. They were an unstoppable force; at least Mario liked to think so. They'd never really gone on any adventure together except the Rosalina one, and that alone was proof enough for him; but then he was being optimistic. That was he and Wario, the optimists. Luigi and Waluigi, eh, not so much; in fact, not at all. They were the pessimists, realists, whatever they thought of themselves as. Waluigi for certain now. That opened a whole new line of thought. Waluigi… little Wally… his poor cousin. They were family. Mario never hated him like he did Wario, at least not as much. Maybe that was why this was as hard as it was. Mario was a hero, and he couldn't protect his own family from his enemies… How must Wario feel? Peach likened his and Waluigi's relationship to a dubbed down version of Mario and Luigi's. If she was right, Wario, despite not showing it, must be being torn up from the inside.

All at once he found himself at the palace doors. Well that was quick. Thinking really helped pass the time. He opened the doors without awaiting admittance. He was Super Mario; he had an open invitation to visit whenever he felt like it. He greeted the toads along the way to the throne room happily. Soon the door he was seeking was there. He removed his hat, smoothed back his hair, replaced the hat, took a deep breath, then rushed through the doors and up to Peach's throne. She saw him running towards her and smiled. Mama Mia her smile was bright. "Mario!" Peach exclaimed in delight.

"Princess Peach!" he replied happily as he opened his arms as if for a hug, walking towards her. She quickly dismounted her throne and rushed to him hugging him tightly.

She kissed his nose then said, "What brings you here Mario?"

Mario, as red as his hat, dazedly replied, "Mama Mia." He suddenly remembered the reason, and all lightness left him. He became serious.

Peach frowned worriedly. "It's about Waluigi, isn't it?" she asked.

Mario displayed the pictures. Peach, on seeing them, gasped. Mario had told her about these ones. Mario then said, "These are the perpetrators. I a came to ask you to keep a lookout for them. If anything is reported to you tell me. I want to find them. I _need_ to find them. They went after my family."

"Oh dear, Mack, Bowyer, and Yaridovich are back?" she asked.

"Either them or their prototypes," Mario answered furiously.

It was then that, for the first time, she actually saw the raw hatred in Mario's eyes. She'd only ever seen this display directed towards two others. Bowser and Dimentio. This was so unlike her happy go lucky Mario. But really, could she blame him? Waluigi never stood a chance. He hadn't been able to help his cousin. He, in his own eyes, had failed, had lost, and Mario did _not_ take kindly to losing. Not to his own brother let alone his enemies. Now he and Wario were out for revenge. Luigi, well, she wasn't sure what he was doing this for. A sense of duty maybe? Who knew? The fact was he was in this for the long run. "Mario, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault," she said understandingly.

"Why do I feel like I'm a the one to blame then? Why do I feel so guilty? I'm a Super Mario. I'm supposed to protect others, to always watch for them, and where was I? Asleep in bed probably, or eating," he bitterly said.

"You couldn't have known. Think of Wario. He _did_ know, can you imagine how bad _he_ feels?" she reasoned.

"But Peach…" he paused a moment to collect his wits. Tears were in his eyes. She'd seen, though he looked down the instant he felt them. She waited. "It hurts. It hurts to know no one could do anything. That no one could protect Waluigi. It hurts most, though, to see how he a hides it. How he pretends that he's a forgotten already. He acts as if he's a in this to get revenge for his temporary incontinence, but you just know he's not. It's painful to watch how he's taking it so, dare I say it, bravely. Braver than even I would. Luigi and Waluigi have been protected all their lives by me and Wario. We've a done what we could to keep them from exactly situations like a this."

"Preserved their innocence, if you can call it that for Waluigi, for as long as you could," she softly said, signally she understood.

"You remember Dimentio… I failed Luigi then…" Mario began.

"Now Wario's had his turn to fail his brother," Peach nodded.

"Yeah…" Mario said.

Peach sighed. She went up close to Mario, took his hands, then said, "Mario, you couldn't protect them forever. One way or another they would have eventually broken free."

"But did it have to be in so hard of a way?" Mario questioned, voice cracking once.

Peach suddenly did the most daring thing she'd ever done. She bent down and kissed him full on the lips. Pulling away from him, Mario was left mouth wide. "You'll come out on top Mario, you always do. Waluigi and Luigi will move on. Don't worry. Things will be fine."

The Sarasaland castle finally came into view. Luigi felt butterflies in his stomach. He looked down at Yoshi and patted him. They were in the courtyard. Luigi slipped from Yoshi's back and looked up at Daisy's high window. Yoshi ran off, Luigi watching after him. What got into that dinosaur? Oh, the coming storm. Thunder was heard on the horizon. He looked towards the distant mountains beyond the desert, then at his hand. The green thunder… He felt him stirring, telling him to drop this whole charade. Forget family honor, forget Waluigi, what did he care? He hated his cousin. Sure he was appalled at the assault, but he had no sense of duty towards him, no matter how he cut it. He wanted so badly to feel empathy, to feel something, anything like Mario and Wario felt. Guilt, sympathy, sadness, anger… there was nothing. Only indifference and some deep down sick satisfaction that Waluigi had gotten what he deserved; that it was him, not Luigi, who was suffering for once. Mr. L was talking now; along with the currently falling rain. Luigi shut his eyes painfully then looked woefully towards Daisy's window. Sweetly he whistled a tune towards her chamber, the Italian song they had sung together once upon a mystery. He chuckled at the choice of words. One mystery they should never have delved into.

Inside Daisy was brushing her hair and humming the melody Luigi had sung to her, the storm in the background. She felt a smile coming to her face. The kiss they'd shared was amazing. She giggled. Well, she had been the one that advanced, not him. Her smile fell slowly though. Why? All at once she heard whistling. She looked towards the window with a surprised gasp. She raised an eyebrow then went to it in her yellow nightgown. She was on the balcony. The rain felt so nice. She closed her eyes a moment and looked up towards the skies grinning. The flowers would be happy. The whistle continued. She hurried to the edge and looked down. She gasped on seeing the figure. "Luigi! What are you doing! You'll get sick out there!"

"Principessa, I need to speak to you!" Luigi replied as he swooped off his hat and bowed low, kneeling on one knee. She shivered at the Italian word he'd used. It was rare he addressed her in Italian.

"Hold on Sweetie! I can't believe I'm letting myself get soaking wet for you," she replied teasingly, yet inwardly cringing at the humbling action he had displayed. She hated the feeling of someone showing her such utter submission, as if she had full control over their lives. As if she could take his freedom away in a heartbeat, enslave him, then just as easily set him free again. As if his life and death were held in her hands. She shivered at the thoughts and images that came to her mind. She could. She could do all of that with a snap of her fingers. Why had she suddenly switched from people in general to just him? Why were the thoughts of him as a mere slave obeying her every command no matter how harsh, the thoughts of him locked away waiting for death, affecting her like this? Like what? It had to be the mood. Her imagination was running wild again. It would never happen, never, would it? She looked around then saw the sheets piled in her room. She ran to them then began to tie together a rope. She rushed back out then lowered it.

He took hold of it, tugged twice, then looked up at her with a wry smile. "Wouldn't the door be easier!" he called.

She laughed worriedly then replied in a teasing way, "That would kill the romantic atmosphere, don't you think!" He laughed then began to climb. Seriously she continued, "But really, the servants are all asleep. Father would be disturbed! It's midnight Weegee! You should be at home!" He reached the railing and she helped him up. He lost his balance and fell to the floor with a cry of alarm. She laughed then helped him up hurrying him inside.

"Gr-gr-gr-gr-grazie y-y-your h-h-highness," he stammered, shivering from the cold.

"Oh you idiot," she chastised gently. She rushed to the bathroom and came back with a towel which she handed to him. He began to dry off. As he did she said, "As for addressing me your highness, please, don't. You're pushing it with princess. Aren't we friends Luigi?"

"S-si principessa," he replied, just shaking off the last of the chills as he continued trying to impress her in Italian. He knew she liked it. He knew it was a rare treat she got to hear from him.

"Then call me by name," she replied firmly.

"As you wish p-principessa, I mean, Daisy," he said with a smile.

There was an awkward silence. No one said anything. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really mere minutes, Daisy asked, "S-so, you said you needed to talk with me." Luigi turned towards the glass doors looking solemnly out at the falling rain. She waited a few seconds then said, "So talk."

He looked once more back at her, and the grave look in his eyes made her shiver. Something was bothering him; it was bothering him a lot. Soon he held out three pictures saying, "These are Waluigi's attackers. If you see anything, or your people report anything, tell us right away."

"Of course," she replied looking confused at Luigi's demeanor, yet furious at Waluigi's attackers. She looked at the pictures and scowled. Luigi smirked as he swore he heard a growl. She looked at him again though, just as he turned his head back to the doors with a sad smile on his face. She placed the pictures down then said, "There's more to it though, isn't there?"

His smile fled. She felt suddenly nervous. Slowly Luigi turned back to her saying, "Non sento niente."

Confusion in her eyes she asked, "What?"

"I feel nothing, absolutely nothing," Luigi repeated.

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly worried about her friend.

He looked back out the glass doors. There was silence. She waited, albeit impatiently. Eventually, though, her forced patience was rewarded. "You'd a think I would feel something towards Waluigi's situation. You know, sympathy, guilt, anger, hate, vengeance… non vi è nulla, there's nothing." She didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. He soon continued, "No, that's not true. I a feel something, something that isn't me… I feel a sick satisfaction, I feel happy. Happy that he got what he deserved and I… and I got off without a scratch for once. For once I'm a on top, and I don't want to feel that way. No one deserved that, not even him, but at the same time I can't get myself to believe, to understand it… I'm a just tagging along because… I don't even know. Honor? Curiosity? A longing to see the ones who bested my cousin face to face? I can't… I don't know what's happening to me, but I do." He was crying now, silently, but the tears were falling, Daisy was painfully aware of them. She was also painfully aware that she herself had joined her friend in his misery. What could she say? She was shocked he felt this way, felt so insensitive towards his cousin, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to hate him or to be angry at him, and she usually had no trouble with getting angry at things. Luigi continued, "I'm a not the hero in this. I'm not the good sidekick. I'm the villain Daisy; _I'm_ the monster, the one who's wrong. It's a like there's another side of me working in this, and I can't handle it. I'm worse than Wario and Waluigi combined. Oh star spirits I want to just die. This conflict is killing me."

"No," Daisy sobbed, a little too quickly. A mental image of him lying dead had crossed her mind, and she was suddenly terrified for him. Before she could understand what she was doing she'd rushed to him and taken both his hands. The two were inches apart. He was looking at her curiously, in wonder. "No… You're not the villain in this, you're not a monster. Given you and Waluigi's relationship it's not too hard to imagine! You will _never_ be worse than your cousins! You will _never_ be a villain!"

Luigi shakily breathed in, holding her hands tighter and closing his eyes. Eventually he opened them, slowly, then simply answered, "Hai torto…You're wrong." She shook her head, eyes not believing. She thought he was putting himself down; however, his next words shocked her out of that. "I have been... Si, sono stato." She gasped, hands going to her mouth, hands she just realized he had let go of. He turned back to the glass doors and began to open them saying, "Keep an eye out for them, I a have to go. Arrivederci Daisy." He wouldn't tell her what he meant by saying he had been, she knew it, and though curiosity was eating into her she couldn't let him go out there. She would have to force herself to stay quiet about it if he agreed to stay, but it would be worth it. He couldn't go home this late. _They_ were still out there.

Spontaneously she rushed ahead seizing the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him away from the doors. He looked at her curiously. "Don't leave," she begged. "There's a guest room right next to mine you can stay in, just don't leave." Why was she begging? She never begged. If she ordered him to stay he would stay. She always got her way. All at once it hit her. She wasn't so much afraid of the attackers hurting him as she was of _him_ hurting _himself_! He seemed so miserable, so hopeless. She couldn't let him go in this state. "Please," she pleaded.

He looked into her eyes, hesitated. Would he refuse? She swore if he did she would order him locked up if only to keep him safe. Why did she care so much anyway? He finally looked back at her then smiled gratefully, replying, "Okie-dokie. Grazie Daisy." Truth be told, he was afraid of himself. He knew what she was worried about. He shared the fear. All at once she shocked him with a thankful kiss on the lips. She pulled away then hurried to prepare the room leaving him blushing. She herself felt the familiar flush and mentally kicked herself for it.


	5. Admissions On The Observatory

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: All right, I'm doing the very thing I promised myself never to do. This won't happen again, these delays. From now on whatever story I write will be far, far along so that I can post everyday. I hate not being able too. I can try to post more often since I'm forcing myself to buckle down on this tale. Maybe I'll even update again tomorrow. Depends. All I know is that I hate delaying, I hate it when other people delay, and I don't plan on keeping this up. Sorry about the wait. Once more the Italian in this may not be in the right conjugation. I don't speak Italian, just know basic phrases. If in this chapter or the last you want a translation of what was being said by Luigi, in the last, and Waluigi, in this, then by all means tell me. Reviews will be appreciated, and if characters get too out of character tell me. Enjoy, and sorry again.)

_Sequel Part 5_

The next morning dawned. The door was knocked on. Mario groaned. Luigi would get it. More knocking, and more, and more, apparently he was wrong. He mumbled something in Italian then forced himself to answer the door. Waluigi stood there with Wario leaning against him still trying to sleep. To say Waluigi looked annoyed would be an understatement. He viciously kicked his brother who woke up with a cry of pain. Angrily Waluigi shoved by Mario. "Morning to you too Waluigi," Mario called. He looked at Wario who was slowly rising in pain. Mario chuckled then walked back inside leaving his cousin to get up on his own. Mario found Waluigi in the kitchen waiting. Wario trailed in after him grumbling in Italian. They sat down and Mario asked, "Did you a go see Rosalina, Waluigi?"

Waluigi answered, "When we know where they each are I will."

"Mack's a in Diamond City," Wario declared casually.

"He is!" Mario demanded. "Did you find him!"

Wario answered, "I tried, but I got nowhere."

"Hmm…" Mario began as he reached for a fork and stabbed it at his breakfast. He was raising it to his mouth when he suddenly noticed that there _was_ no fork, nor plate of food to eat! His cousins were looking at him like he was crazy. Luigi usually had breakfast all set out, what was going on? "Hey Luigi!" Mario called. No answer. Worried now Mario repeated, "Weegee!"

"Green Bean, get your butt down here!" Wario called.

"He's a gone you idiots, otherwise he would have answered," Waluigi growled.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Luigi called, "Here I am! Mario! I'm a home! I got caught in the storm and stayed at Daisy's castle!" He rushed into the kitchen only to see the others there and looking at him strangely, except Waluigi of course.

"See, now he's home," Waluigi flatly said.

"Uh, what's a going on?" Luigi asked.

"Reports," Waluigi answered simply.

Just then the familiar mail call sound came. Luigi looked at the door and being the one already up, he went to the door again. Soon he came back in with three letters. "Well that was a quick," he said. With that he opened the letter from Peach handing it to Mario.

"What are they, super detectives?" Wario asked.

"Miracle workers," Mario said with a smile. He then read Peach's letter aloud: Dear Mario, sometime in the evening, after you left, Toad came in to see me from the town. He told me that he'd seen something strange that worried him. When I asked him what it was he replied that it was a bow shaped person who looked slightly crazy and very sinister. He said it looked at him, grinned evilly, then motioned to some arrows on his back. Toad ran straight to me after watching him disappear into a room and board in town, though he didn't remember which one. I know it was Bowyer. He's still here and walking about freely at some room and board. Get him Mario; avenge your cousin's honor. Love Peach.

Mario finished the letter. Waluigi looked boiling mad. Luigi was looking through the fridge seemingly uninterested in this development. Mario frowned at him. Wario looked more than merely upset at Luigi's indifference. Waluigi, well, it was obvious he didn't give a hoot one way or another what _Luigi_ thought. He expected as much. He'd have probably laughed if it had been Luigi. "Mario, where's breakfast?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi!" Mario shot in a scolding tone.

"What? You can't a make food once?" Luigi bit back, startling them all.

Waluigi smirked coldly then said tauntingly, "It's a Mr. L. Hi Mr. L."

"I can be angry if I want," Luigi insisted.

"But you can't talk back, not often," Waluigi sneered.

"See Mario, I don't a need a lecture. He's happy someone isn't treating him any different than usual," Luigi said.

"Not an insult to _me_ cuz, that's the truth," Waluigi snidely retorted.

Luigi harrumphed then opened the letter from Sarasaland blushing. He read it aloud: Hey sweetie, I hope you've returned home safely. This letter will probably get there right after you since it was just after you left that I got the news. Birdo visited me after you had gone and was muttering about how something was weird. When I asked her about it she replied that she'd seen something out of the ordinary. A spear shaped man she'd never seen before. She didn't like the looks of him at all. She said there was something unnatural and psychotic looking about him. When he looked at her she threw an egg at him without thinking then ran. From the pictures you gave me, and the way she described them… Luigi, I think it might be Yarodovich. I don't know where he's staying here, but he's here. Be careful, please, all of you. Where else am I going to find worthy opponents in soccer and tennis and everything else? Everyone else sucks. Love Daisy.

Wario looked at the third letter unenthusiastically. It was from Diamond City. Diamond City meant annoying Mona. He sighed deeply then picked it up saying, "What does a she want now?" He opened it then began reading aloud. As he did his eyes widened. It read: Dear Wario, teehee, that's so formal after our moment yesterday. Let me try this again. Hey boss man, it's Mona! Guess what, remember when I said Mack was in the pizza place yesterday? Well he came again later on, and I followed him! It was so thrilling! I almost got caught!

Wario stopped reading, fury coming to his eyes, as he yelled, "What! She followed him! Is she a crazy! She could have been hurt! She was almost caught as it is! Oh she's so fired! She'll a get a lecture like never before!"

"Wario, read!" Waluigi barked.

"Humph, fine," he grumbled. He continued: Anyway, I trailed him through the city hoping he'd lead me to his hide out, and he did. He's staying at an abandoned warehouse on the bad side of town. It was scary there, let me tell you. I wished you were there, but your bike was enough. Hope you're not mad.

Wario froze, eye twitching. "Oh boy," Luigi said.

"She took my bike! She was in the bad side of the city alone!" Wario roared. "How dare she? No one a touches my baby but me! She shouldn't have a gone there alone! She's a so fired again!"

"Wario!" all three of the others yelled.

"But…" he began, but they were all staring him down. He grinned nervously then went on, after clearing his throat awkwardly: It was a good thing I did too, because just as I was turning to leave a bunch of scary guys surrounded me. I didn't like the looks in their eyes. They tried to take me Wario. I'd never been so scared in my life. I screamed for you then tried to run. They caught me, but I broke free and barely managed to make it to your bike. I roared off into the distance lucky to be all right. Despite what nearly happened I don't regret it. I found your brother's attacker's lair at near cost to myself. I hope you're proud of that. Love you Wario. Mona.

"Annoying stalker," Wario grumbled. He read that part again then it dawned on him what had almost happened to her. "Wa! Someone tried to hurt her! That's a it, they're dead! No one goes after Wario's employees and gets away with it! They're a probably nothing though, a break after this adventure, so until later I'm a focused on Mack, Bowyer, and Yarodovich. Why would she go alone? Why couldn't she take a one of the others?"

"Wario, focus!" Waluigi barked. "Mona's a fine! We have jobs to do! Rosalina needs to know so she can find the other two's exact locations then keep watch on them and let us know where they meet together."

"Then go tell her so I can rant," Wario replied.

"Me? Go alone?" he asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Yes beanpole, you go alone," Luigi replied, saying it as if Waluigi were a kindergartner.

"You're asking for it Luigi," Waluigi growled warningly as he started to rise menacingly. Luigi's sarcastic gaze fell to one of terror. He chuckled fearfully then dove behind Mario, peeking out over his shoulder. Mario frowned at Waluigi. Waluigi backed reluctantly down grumbling. "Fine, I'll a go see Rosalina," he muttered.

"The toad brigade will take you," Mario said.

"Oh whoopee, toads," Waluigi said insincerely. With that he got up and left for the Toad Brigade's garage.

The Comet Observatory was coming into view. Thank the star spirits. The annoying toads were getting into Waluigi's head. Waluigi growled at one who had been repeating, "Hey Waluigi," over and over again.

"What, do you want," he hissed venomously.

The toad, known only as Pink Toad, or Mail Toad, instantly became afraid. He backed away saying, "Um, never mind…" Waluigi looked hopefully ahead again. However, he saw a luma float by and memories of the title 'papa Waluigi' came back. He shuddered. Maybe he was better off with the toads.

They landed on their landing pad. Waluigi looked out the window and was amused to find that his vines, filled with roses, still crept over the observatory. He was even more amused, even flattered, to see that his throne he'd constructed hadn't been removed, and in fact, Rosalina herself was sitting there watching the toad's ship come in. She rose instantly, coming towards it. A little too eagerly for her own tastes, but she couldn't help it.

Waluigi quickly disembarked the moment the door was open. The toads tried to follow, but Toad himself, as leader, held them back shaking his head. They got the message and stayed put. Waluigi was relieved to see that Rosalina had sent the lumas elsewhere. They moved quickly towards each other then suddenly just stopped, mere inches apart. There was silence. Finally Waluigi greeted, "Ciao bella Rosa." She blushed at the Italian sentence.

"Waluigi, what brings you here?" she asked. "Do you have a lead for me?"

"Three mia sovrana," he replied. She blushed. She'd never actually heard him speak Italian. She liked it.

Quickly regaining her composure she asked, "W-what are they?"

He handed her the pictures without looking away from her. She took them without turning her eyes from him. After a moment she looked down into the faces of his attackers. She felt fury in her eyes, felt her bottom lip quiver and eyes sting. She closed them tightly, regaining her composure. She wasn't used to things like this. She looked woefully back at him. As if he didn't notice her sadness he said, "Mack is in a Diamond City hiding in the abandoned warehouse. Bowyer is somewhere in Toad Town in a room and board. There aren't many so you won't have trouble a finding him. Yarodovich, though, is a different story. He's a in Sarasaland, and passed that no one has a clue. Find him. We want to know where each of them stay, where the three all go to meet together, anything. Find that out for us Sovrana Rosalina. I'm a out for blood. They will pay with their lives I swear. I will rip them to pieces. This has to end." She looked down at the pictures, lips pursed cutely. He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. Suddenly he said, without thinking, "Mi manchi." His smile fell and he instantly kicked himself for it. I miss you? What sort of statement was _that_? Oh wait, she didn't understand Italian. He was safe.

She looked curiously up at him blushing then asked, "Hmm?"

"Uh, I mean, I thank you… you know, for your help," he quickly covered.

"Oh, you're welcome," she replied tilting her head suspiciously. He looked out at the view from the Comet Observatory. She watched him become instantly lost in the grandeur, then she watched his guard go down revealing what he was trying to hide. Anguish, humiliation, helplessness… These three _things_ had made him like this.

All he wanted was to go back to normal, to forget, to go on like nothing had happened, but he knew he couldn't. How could he forget something like this? He could put it out of his mind, he could move on, but it would always be there. Always be a weakness. Maybe he still could forget though. He sighed in exasperation. "Sono stanco…I am tired," he suddenly said. She looked quickly up at him, at the tone he used. He was never like this. Never sounded so, so weary. The pictures were long forgotten. They slipped from her hands unnoticed. She longed to comfort him. For a moment she reached out, but she pulled back her hand uncertainly. He noticed and smirked. "Si, I'm a not the most comfortable man to be around," he said in understanding.

"N-no, that's not it…" she said, but she trailed off.

"Oh please, no one cares about Waweegee," he said bitterly.

"That's not true," she said. "We've been through this before."

He suddenly turned to her looking her deep in the eyes. She shivered under the gaze. She noticed the tears threatening his eyes and felt them coming to her own. He forced them into hiding once more. After a long moment he asked, "Really… look me in the eyes and tell me honestly; ti importa di me? Do you care about me? If you do, sei l'unico, you are the only one."

She felt smothered by his presence, put on the spot. Her mouth was open, eyes shining with tears, and she couldn't say anything. "I've said I did before," she finally said.

"Bella Rosa, ti importa di me?" he repeated. She was at a loss of words. He pursed his lips angrily then simply turned to walk away.

She sobbed suddenly then ran to him. He turned in surprise on hearing her approach. Before he knew it she had thrown herself into his arms sobbing. "Yes, I care about you Waluigi, I care for you! You know that I do! Why can't you believe me! I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! I'm sorry for what you went through, sorry for how others treat you, how they think about you! Evil or not you don't deserve it!" He held her back in shock, in awe, flattered, horrified, afraid. He was stroking her hair. Why was he doing that! He quickly stopped. He was panicking. Fearfully he pulled from her arms with a gasp. He was looking at the ground. She was crying still, not daring to open her eyes for fear of the reaction she'd see in his.

He finally swallowed and looked at her. As if feeling it her eyes slowly opened meeting his. Impulse was kicking in. He had no clue what he was doing, no control. All he knew was that one moment he was looking at her in desperate longing, seeing the surprise in her own eyes at his expression, then the next his lips were pressed to hers in a kiss nowhere _near_ as chaste as the first he'd given her. He pulled away disgusted at himself for even thinking thoughts of, ugh, _love_, yuck. In a breath of air he gasped, "Devo andare, I mean I have to go… Arrivederci Rosalina." All at once he pulled from her, instantly going towards the Toad Brigade's ship.

She helplessly let him go, watched him leave. As the ship faded she fell to her knees and sobbed. All at once the lumas were swarming her crying, "Mama, mama, what's wrong! Don't cry mama!"

"I'm fine darlings, I'm fine," she said through tears, yet she forced out a laugh. "I just need to think." She rose then went instantly to her room. She looked towards a bouquet of roses, his roses, and his notes from their first encounter beside them. She shook her head trying to forget about him and regain her composure. She fell to the bed trying to clear her mind.

Why did she care? Why did she act like this around him? Why this, why that, there were so many why's she didn't understand. For once she, despite all her wisdom of the cosmos, felt clueless in emotions. Love, no, impossible. He was evil, she good, there couldn't _be_ love. Peach, though, had once told her it wasn't a crime to love a villain. No, no love, not for her. She closed her eyes hoping for sleep, but then sleep would bring dreams. Already she saw images both frightening and not. What will be will be. An image of his death crossed her mind, it was worsened when she saw Luigi dead as well, Mario and Wario joining them soon after. She shuddered and just hoped that what would be wouldn't end in a tragedy.


	6. Mystery Girls Meet And Spy

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: If you've just opened this chapter after not reading this story for a while, you're one chapter too far. Just on the thirteenth I put one up. Now don't expect daily updates yet. I'm still iffy on them. I'm trying to make this story live up to its name yet still be put up quickly, so I don't think it's the best I could've made it. Forgive me for that. Feel free to leave reviews telling me where I can improve. Now, is the name spelled Yaridovich, or Yarodovich. I'm not sure so I use both forms. Someone clear that up for me please. Enjoy.)

_Sequel Part 6_

Soon after Waluigi left, the girls all met at Rosalina's Observatory. Each of them looked tired, Daisy and Rosalina more so than Mona and Peach. Mona, though, instantly perked up. She rushed to embrace her friend saying, "Rosalina, this place is amazing, and the little stars are so adorable!"

Rosalina smiled. "They're lumas," she said.

"How cute!" Mona exclaimed.

"So, details girls," Peach said, calling them all to attention.

"Okay, Mack's in Diamond City in an abandoned warehouse," Mona said. With that she narrated. Her friends weren't impressed she'd nearly ended up in the same boat as Waluigi, but they let it slide after minimal lecturing; well, lecturing from Peach and Rosalina, fascination and praise from Daisy.

"Bowyer's in the Mushroom Kingdom boarding in one of the houses," Peach said when they were done chewing a now sulking Mona out.

"Yarodovich is in Sarasaland, who knows where?" Daisy declared.

"And I've just figured out exactly where Bowyer and Yarodovich are. I discovered it while waiting for you girls to arrive," Rosalina said proudly. "Bowyer is in Toad Town room and board, Yarodovich is in the Sarasaland Motel."

"He couldn't afford the Sarasaland _Hotel_," Daisy said with a wry smirk at how uncreative the names in her town were. But hey, it got the point across.

The others giggled. Rosalina then continued, "I have yet to find where they all meet together. Come, I'll show you my view." She led them to the fountain then waved her wand. In front of them appeared the views of the three perpetrators. They were wowed then sat down to watch.

"What's the plan when we find out where they all meet?" Mona asked.

Peach was puzzled, but Daisy replied, "Follow them, scout the area, check their defenses, take out any minions they have if we're spotted, and don't get caught. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi need to know what they're up against."

"Uh, yeah, what she said," Peach agreed, pleased. "Let's talk about our meetings with the boys," she continued.

They noticed the change in atmosphere and the hesitation. Soon, though, Mona began, saying, "Wario is furious, to say the least. He wants the criminals dead, nothing short of that. He was determined to take on Mack by himself until I convinced him not to by accidentally letting my emotions and hormones get the best of me. I practically begged him not to. It ended well though. He agreed, kissed me without even fully realizing it, then called me love without having a clue he did."

"Good for you!" Rosalina exclaimed in her monotonous voice, taking her friend's hands, happy for Mona. She knew how badly she wanted Wario. It was strange, she didn't know why she liked him, but Mona was happy, so Rosalina let it slide.

Peach said in a slightly more serious tone, "My meeting with Mario wasn't too bad. He's miserable, overcome with guilt. He blames himself, says he should have been there, that he was the hero and heroes shouldn't fail, especially family, even if they hate each other. He hates himself, and the attackers more. He's out for revenge pure and simple. I reassured him it wasn't his fault then kissed him."

Daisy and Rosalina looked at each other, both hoping the other would start. Rosalina lost the battle of wills. She sighed then said solemnly, "Waluigi is out for blood. He's also a good liar. He's a professional at hiding emotions, but yesterday he forgot to keep up his guard. It was too late by the time he himself realized it. I saw what he has hidden so well. I saw that he was broken, or feeling that way. He felt weak, helpless, humiliated, agonized… He began to pity himself. He tried to slide back into the idea that no one cares for him, that it wouldn't be a loss if he died. Well, he never said that directly, but it was implied. He challenged me again, claiming I was lying when I told him I was his friend and cared. He kept insisting I didn't until I finally broke down crying. Hormones got the best of me. The next thing I knew I was in his arms sobbing and begging him to understand how much I cared for him… I-I mean, that I _did_ care for him as a begrudging ally." She purposely omitted the kiss. That would be _too_ shocking for them. They looked horrified enough that she'd fallen into his arms sobbing and telling him she cared. Daisy sensed something off though.

Daisy's turn; she didn't want to though. She knew the others might not be as sympathetic towards Luigi as she had been. Well, Rosalina wasn't telling something, so why should _she_ tell everything? "He came to me in the rain, Luigi. He told me that he felt like a monster, that he felt horrible for how he was feeling towards Waluigi's attack. He felt…" She had to balance her words here. "He felt that he didn't care as much as he should. He wanted to feel emotions like Mario and Wario, but he couldn't. He said he didn't even know why he was going along with this. I reassured him he was a good person and let him stay in the guest room," she narrated vaguely.

Peach and Mona took it at face level, but Rosalina noticed the vague tone that she herself had used, and knew it was worse than she described it. Daisy, though, wasn't giving any other hints of it. She was feeling oppressed by Rosalina's scrutiny, but it was broken when Mona suddenly exclaimed, "They're all leaving their places at the same time, look!"

Instantly all attention was riveted to the three attackers. They watched with baited breath as the trio kept going nearer and nearer each other, or so it seemed. It was confirmed when, after a time, the three pictures in the fountain merged into one. The girls watched in awe as the trio neared a long abandoned house, an ideal place for boos. Sure enough, as they watched them enter, they saw the boos. The ghostly creatures seemed to be accustomed to the presence of the lieutenants, as they made no move to attack beyond looking at them and once in a while expressing their distaste for the intruders. They all sat down at a table and began to talk.

"All right, let's go," Rosalina said. With that she waved her wand and the four women found themselves in the woods right outside the house. They looked at each other and nodded, feeling like spies. Stealthily they crept into the yard keeping their eyes open for any threat.

Peach suddenly stopped, holding out her arm. Daisy looked at her best friend asking in a whisper, "What?"

Peach answered, "Do you girls hear a chain chomp?" They stayed silent.

Mona gasped after a moment saying, "Yes, there, I heard the bark." Rosalina looked at her best friend then cautiously raised her wand, lighting it. Peach looked around a rock and gasped, almost screaming, but Daisy clamped a hand over her mouth and scowled at her. Daisy peeked only to see one sleeping chain chomp. Looking farther ahead she saw another approaching.

"There are two. The one right next to us is sleeping, but there's another coming. We have to make a break for it to get into the house.

"There are more to the right," Rosalina said quickly, seeing three more coming.

"We can't alert them or we're done for," Mona fearfully said.

"Let's run for it then, and hope for the best. I can't sit here waiting for them to catch our scent," Peach added, beginning to feel panicked.

"All right, we'll run on the count of three," Daisy said. "One, two, three." All together they charged across the lawn staying low. The chomps heard; it was obvious by the way they perked up, but the girls had dove through a broken window just in time to avoid being seen. The chomps growled a little then continued on right passed the spot they'd been laying. The four girls sighed in relief leaning against the wall. Just then they heard boos approaching. They gasped. On top of that they could hear the three Smithy lieutenants speaking. They knew they had to get close. First to get by the boos.

The four women went back to back, each facing a different direction. Rosalina had the most effective weapon to scare off boos so she was in the front facing forward. Mona flanked her back facing and walking backwards. Daisy faced the right walking sideways. Peach faced left. Rosalina dealt with annoying boos that dared to come too close with a tap or swing of her wand. The other girls had to go hands on, if and when they dared to come near, but it wasn't hard for them. The boos were fairly easy. The hard part was coming up. The lieutenant's voices were coming nearer from behind the closed door, though they still couldn't hear clearly, and finally the girls got the distinct feeling something would go horribly wrong. They didn't have to tell each other, they sensed their friends knew.

Peach was first to make a suggestion. "Girls, maybe we should head back. Something's not right."

"We can't turn back now. We're so close," Daisy replied.

"Someone's going to get hurt Daisy," Mona said. Daisy shifted uncomfortably.

"All we have to do is hear what their plans are then hurry back to the boys with the news. Nothing will go wrong. It can't go wrong," Rosalina said when in actuality she wasn't sure of herself at all at this point.

The cousins were in Mario's house, waiting for word from the girls. Wario was fast asleep in a chair, drooling. Waluigi was resting his eyes, so he said. Luigi knew he was sleeping lightly. Mario was busy in the kitchen cooking food for himself. Luigi was the only one fully alert. Suddenly a bright trail appeared outside the window. Luigi squinted to try and see. The object was small, brown, nearer, star shaped, right in front of him! He cried out in terror on realizing its nearness, just as the object collided with him knocking him over. Mario ran from the kitchen saying, "Luigi!" Waluigi had started up. Wario cried out in alarm, falling backwards in his chair. He leapt up in fury, ready for anything to try and steal his treasure. Then he realized he was still at Mario's and relaxed. They could have _his_ treasure.

Luigi forced the object away then realized that it was a luma. "Polari, what are you a doing here?" Luigi asked in relief.

"Cousins, have you seen the girls?" he asked worriedly.

"Last we checked they were at the observatory," Waluigi replied, more than a little angry at being awakened so suddenly.

"Well they're not there anymore. I fear they've gone to the Lieutenants meeting place to spy! They might get hurt or caught! Something's not right! I feel it!" Polari excitedly babbled.

"What!" the four exclaimed.

"Who do they a think they are! They're a gonna get killed!" Wario exclaimed.

"If they're a caught they'll have a more to worry about than just their deaths!" Mario shot.

"Oh no!" Luigi cried fearfully.

"Then let's a go after them!" Waluigi said.

"We don't know where the meeting place is!" Mario replied.

"I do, I saw where they went. Rosalina didn't hide it. I think she transported them there as soon as they found out," Polari said. "Follow me!" With that, the luma floated off. Without taking anything the four relatives raced after him, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

The four girls listened to the plans outlined by the Smithy Lieutenants in horror. The trio was out to kill, torture, take over. Peach shuddered at their plans for Mario. He would be last to die, they gathered; watching his cousins killed one by one and the Kingdom fall if they could swing it. Wario would be first to go. Mona covered her mouth in horror on hearing the plans for her boss. Waluigi would be next. Rosalina wanted desperately at that moment to race in and stop the men by any means, but that would be stupid. Their plans were _not_ kind to him; in fact, not kind was an understatement. Luigi's though, to Daisy's horror, were the worst of all. _He_ was Mario's _brother_, the one he cared for most in the world. His cousin's he hated, his brother he loved. So they would make it painful for Mario to even breathe without so much as laying a hand on the red plumber. "Those monsters! Let me at them!" Daisy said furiously as she tried to move forward.

"Daisy, don't be a fool," Peach warned.

"Do you want to get us caught?" Mona hissed.

Suddenly, though, a new voice said, "Too late." The four girls gasped and looked up into the face of the three men!

"Oh no," Rosalina said fearfully.


	7. First Confrontation

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: I wasn't going to post today, but I've been on a roll for this story so that now I have up to chapter eleven. I still might not continue to update daily for this story, but I couldn't just leave you all with a cliffhanger. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.)

_Sequel Part 7_

"Run!" Mona exclaimed. The four girls leapt up then charged through the house towards the window they'd escaped from.

"Now girls, you don't really think you can escape, do you!" Yarodovich's voice called after them.

Mack went to a window then whistled. The chain chomps heard the call then spread around to each exit. "I've got them," Bowyer said as he drew out his arrows, his minions. He raced after them with the other two. The four women looked back fearfully.

"There's the window," Peach said, pointing. They reached it. Peach was about to jump out, but just then they heard vicious barking. Peach screamed and fell back inside.

"Oh no, the chain chomps! And there are a lot more than we thought!" Daisy said.

"Quickly, there must be another way out!" Rosalina exclaimed.

They turned to run, but just then the three lieutenants came into view. "Sorry girls, but you've run out of options," Yaridovich stated. With that Bowyer shot four arrows in quick succession hitting each girl. The paralyzing effects took hold immediately, and the four girls slumped to the ground. Mack quickly tied them up.

Mario, Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi were hurrying after Polari into the woods. "These are the woods where they got a me," Waluigi said quietly.

"They can't be too far away now," Luigi said worriedly. All of a sudden the ground seemed to give way under his feet. He cried out in alarm throwing his hand back to grab onto anything. He seized Waluigi's overalls and the two younger tumbled down the hill through the bushes with cries of fear, "Ya ha ha ha!"

"Luigi!" Mario cried.

"Come on already!" Wario shot starting down the hill. Mario ran alongside him.

Luigi slowly lifted himself up from the ground with a moan, prickles and thorns sticking out of him like a pincushion. Waluigi sat up then hit his cousin's head saying, "Nice one genius." Luigi guiltily rubbed the back of his head.

Mario and Wario reached them. "Luigi, Waluigi, are a you two okay?" Mario asked.

"Just wonderful, there's a nothing like tumbling down a bank through sharp thorns and bushes," Waluigi sarcastically replied as he picked out the thistles in his clothes and skin.

"Really? Let a _me_ try it sometime," Wario said. Waluigi slapped his own forehead.

"Oh, there it is," Luigi suddenly said. The other three looked curiously at him then ahead. They gasped on seeing the hidden house with chain chomps surrounding it.

"Mama Mia…" Mario said.

"They went there alone?" Wario asked.

"Rosalina is in trouble, I sense it. Oh dear…" Polari fearfully said, shaking.

"What! We're a going in!" Waluigi stated.

"For Daisy," Luigi whimpered. Despite his obvious fear, though, he was first to charge across the lawn towards the chain chomps, giving a fearful battle cry, and summoning his thunder and lightning. Waluigi, stunned at first at his cousin's bravery, instantly took off after him. Wario and Mario looked at each other then followed.

"Oh dear, maybe I should return to check on the lumas," Polari muttered to himself as the cousins raced off. He watched them, decided they'd be fine, then left.

The women woke up groaning, to the sound of a clap of thunder. Within seconds they became alarmed, for they found themselves bound and gagged! Over them stood the three prototype Smithy lieutenants. "Well, well, well, our guests have finally woken up," the one called Yarodovich said.

Mona tried to scream and began to struggle. Mack knelt down and pushed her back purring, "Now, now, stay still. We don't want trouble."

Rosalina made a muffled sound, anger in her eyes. "You want us to leave her alone? I'm afraid that can't be done for any of you now," Bowyer said as he moved behind Peach and toyed with a strand of hair. Peach looked terrified.

Daisy's eyes blazed hatefully at the men. Slowly she began to rub her bonds on something sharp she felt behind her back. Suddenly, though, Yarodovich shot forwards and dragged her from the wall. "Oh no you don't my dear," he hissed, as he traced her arm, neck, and face. "You and your friends are with _us_ now."

Suddenly they heard a cry of, "Heeyah!" Yaridovich looked up with a gasp only to be met with Luigi's kick ploughing him into the ground!

Mario followed right after exclaiming, "It's a me, a Mario!" He tackled Bowyer from Peach. Wario crashed through the rotting wood walls, completely ignoring the window. Waluigi looked reproachfully at him from beside. Wario shrugged then ran at Mack. Waluigi rolled his eyes then instantly set to freeing the girls' bonds.

"About time," Daisy gasped as her gag was removed.

"Consider yourselves lucky we came at all," he answered.

"Save your sibling like arguments for later!" Mona barked. The now freed girls instantly leapt up to help.

"_He's_ no sibling of _mine_!" Daisy protested, pointing at Waluigi.

"Thank the stars for that," Waluigi retorted.

"Was that yet another of your lame attempts at a pass!" Daisy demanded.

"If I a wanted you I'd have gotten you already, one way or another!" Waluigi barked.

"Oh really!" she began angrily.

"Daisy, look out!" Luigi exclaimed as he dove at her suddenly, knocking her out of the way of an arrow.

"Enough of this! Let's get down to business!" Yaridovich shot. All at once he divided into two different creatures. "Now we're evenly matched," he smirked.

"Give up! There are a _eight_ of us and _four_ of you!" Mario ordered.

"We know that," Bowyer sinisterly cackled.

"One for each pair," Mack added evilly.

"Get real…" Wario began, but all at once Mack charged him and tackled him backwards into Mona! The two gasped in surprise, and just then Mack bounced at them, body poised to kill. Wario and Mona screamed in terror, clinging to each other, then desperately dive rolled to the side in opposite directions; awkward for Wario, since he lacked the grace to pull it off flawlessly, and ended up on his backside while Mona rolled perfectly.

"That's a it! You're a going down! Nobody attack's Wario's brother then beats _me_ too!" Wario declared furiously. With that he charged at Mack. The knife, though, nimbly dodged him. Wario went at him again, this time Mona following. Mack dodged another of Wario's charges only to be tackled from behind by Mona! Wario took the opportunity and pile drived the knife into the ground!

The others watched in shock. Peach looked back at Bowyer then gasped. He was letting fly an arrow right at her and Mario! "Mario, look out!" Peach exclaimed as she ducked while shoving him down too!

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed. All at once Bowyer let fly a barrage of arrows! Peach and Mario cried out in alarm then began to desperately dodge and defend themselves against them.

"Remember why you're doing this Mario, whether you hate each other or not!" Peach called.

Pain came to Mario's eyes, then anger right after. "This is a for Waluigi!" Mario declared as he hit a floating block, grabbed a fire flower, then began shooting fire balls at Bowyer. Bowyer desperately tried to dodge, but sooner than later a fireball met its mark making him cry out.

"Ah yes, _everything_ is for Waluigi," Yarodovich One said evilly, as he glared at their original victim with the same glint Waluigi had seen the night it had happened. Waluigi gasped and felt a sudden terror pull at his black heart. He felt himself shaking with memory and took a step backwards whimpering. All at once, though, Rosalina's hand was on his shoulder. He stopped, startled.

Gently she whispered, "It's all right. We're here now, fighting with you. Remember your own reason for this battle." Strangely enough he found himself relaxing. Why? He looked back at the woman behind him. In that moment he felt a strange and sudden feeling of protection wash through him. Whoa, he'd never had that sensation before, but it was working for him. His signature grin began to curl onto his mouth, his eyes glowing purple. He turned back to the enemy and laughed evilly. There were no piranha plants around, nor was there any power up, but he managed to call out his wind, or water, attack from outside. All at once it swept in through the window and slammed into Yarodovich One, knocking him back! Yaridovich cried out in alarm and pain as he hit the wall.

"No one a messes with Waluigi!" Waluigi declared boldly.

Daisy got in front of Luigi to face Yarodovich Two, being the brave one as always. However, she failed to see that Luigi's status was far from scared. In fact, it was eerily calm, sinister. This made it all the more surprising to Daisy, when Luigi reached out and pulled her back, standing in front of her. Daisy looked at him in shock. The expression… it wasn't like Luigi. What was going on? Luigi faced Yarodovich Two dead on, no fear in his persona. Daisy began to feel uneasy. In a tone that was emotionless, Luigi said, "No, not everything is a for Waluigi. Did you think _I_ a cared?" The others looked at Luigi in shock on hearing this. All at once, though, Mario grew pale, Wario worried, and Waluigi allowed an evil grin to play across his face.

Yarodovich Two looked taken aback. Mona and Daisy's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Luigi…?" Daisy hesitantly began as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

All at once the plumber seemed to come out of the trance. He shook his head then gasped in terror on seeing where he was. Yaridovich Two recovered quickly then said, "Here I thought you were actually becoming a threat." All at once he rushed at Luigi! Luigi cried out in terror then raised his hand up summoning his thunder while covering his eyes with his other hand. The bolt struck the attacking prototype and sent him flying back towards the other two and his other half.

"What was I a thinking!" Luigi demanded.

"I don't know, you were just, suddenly, not you," Daisy replied worriedly. Luigi gasped. "Sweetie?" she asked. Luigi looked back at her grinning innocently.

The four prototypes, though, suddenly rose once more. "Hmm, so this is harder than we thought," Mack said.

"Easily remedied," Yarodovich replied. Suddenly he had divided his essence into at least forty different creatures! The eight humans gasped in terror and slowly backed away as the figures advanced.

"M-M-Mario…" Luigi said fearfully. The eight screamed in terror as the onslaught rushed them!

"Fight!" Mario cried out in terror, no time to think of any plan; so fight they did.

Mack and ten of the Yarodovich creatures rushed at Wario and Mona. Wario growled then barreled at them, trying to take them out. He bowled over five, but five more instantly jumped him, making him fight desperately. Mona raced to help, though she had few special abilities. However, the five Wario had just knocked down leapt up once more, blocking her from him. She would jump on them, trip them, pounce on their backs and tear at them, but the five she was versing were too many and too skilled. Suddenly she found herself thrown violently across the room and into a wall! She cried out in pain then fell unconscious.

"Mona!" Wario asked on hearing her scream. He looked back only to see her limp form. He felt fury darkening his eyes. All at once he saw a box. He broke from the attackers and shattered the box only to feel the power of his ultimate power-up course through him. He laughed evilly then began to ground pound the ground. It began to quake, the roof began to fall, and the ten attackers started to lose ground and balance. Mack desperately tried to avoid the falling debris and the cracks opening beneath him. Wario was laughing maniacally as the Yaridovich clones began to disappear. Soon enough only Mack stood before him.

Meanwhile, ten more clones were charging Mario and Peach with Bowyer in the lead! Peach drew out her trusty umbrella and began to beat at them with it. Mario watched in amusement at her skill, but as they tackled him, snapping him out of his daze. He cried out in fear and began to desperately use his fire balls. He saw a box above him. He hit it. From inside popped his super fire power up! Mario grabbed it and leapt away from the crowd. He summoned his energy then let fly a raging column of fire, scorching his enemies, or five of them. He then raced to Peach trying to help her beat off the other five clones and Bowyer. Bowyer, however, heard him coming. He chuckled coldly and drew one of his arrows. Before Mario realized what was going on he'd let it fly! It did not miss its mark, and Mario froze, instantly paralyzed.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed in horror. She turned to face the others, anger in her eyes, then all her power rushed through her at once. She ran into the group like a cat, clawing and beating anything that moved. The creatures and Bowyer were shocked. After moments it was only her and Bowyer facing each other, murder in Peach's eyes, shock in the bows.

Luigi and Daisy stood side by side, poised to fight, though Luigi's cowardice was definitely there. Daisy saw his fear and winked at him. He turned red with embarrassment, but all at once he felt braver, like he could do anything. He focused on the attack and raised his hands to the sky. Daisy grinned, eyes sparkling, for she had quickly found she loved the power that his attack delivered. She raced at them, ready to fight, and was instantly swept up in the crowd of ten. Luigi let the blast go instantly electrocuting three of the Yarodovich creature's right out of existence.

Daisy was desperately trying to fight the remaining seven, but the fact was that one against seven was hard odds to beat. Luigi was suddenly next to her, tackling an attacker away. Two to seven odds though, especially if one was a Mario brother… Well, that was much more promising. Her eyes lit up excitedly. On seeing Mario and Mona's positions, though, and Peach and Wario fighting against Mack and Bowyer, she suddenly felt uneasy. Luigi suddenly said something she never dreamed she would hear from him, as out of character as it was for him, and in such a snarky tone. "My money's a on Peach to outlast Wario."

She looked at him in disbelief. Was he actually making a bet on who would lose? "Uh, I think Wario," Daisy uncertainly replied.

"Hmm, maybe you're a right. Two of three relatives out of commission may be a little too farfetched, sadly," Luigi lamented.

Daisy was shocked. Had he just been glad that Mario was gone and upset Wario _wouldn't_ be! She barely dodged an attack in time. She nailed the clone in the stomach with her fist. It doubled over and she kneed him. It disappeared. "Weegee, are you feeling all right?" she asked worriedly. Suddenly Luigi threw all his power into another thunder hand. He violently sent it tearing through every remaining clone there was, obliterating them. She actually screamed in shock. He then set murderous eyes on Yarodovich Two, who looked speechless.

Suddenly, though, Luigi tossed his head as if trying to get rid of an image, dizziness. His hand lowered and he looked slightly confused. All at once, though, he remembered and gasped. He turned to Daisy, whose hands covered her mouth in disbelief. Luigi gasped then slowly backed away from her. He looked for a way to leave and saw Mario's frozen form. Instantly he ran for his brother exclaiming, "Mario!" Daisy looked back at a shocked Yarodovich Two. On meeting each others eyes, though, Yarodovich came out of his trance and grinned maliciously. Daisy scowled and prepared to face off with the spear.

Waluigi and Rosalina stood back to back, having been instantly surrounded. Waluigi was feeling dread return, but the aura the Lady of the Night was giving off emboldened him. He swallowed back fear and allowed his eyes to glow purple. Instantly he summoned his wind water attack and sent it at the clones. Only three were caught, though, and all at once he was being attacked by the original Yarodovich and three of his clones! He felt panic rising in him, his breath speeding up into fearful pained gasps, but desperately he fought back the memories. He was Waluigi! These were nothing compared to him! He fought like a madman slowly driving them away.

Rosalina was faring well against her group of attackers. Her wands power was too great for them. Steadily she was forcing them away, one blast at a time. "All right," she monotonously cheered herself as she finished with the four of them. She then turned to grin victoriously at the others. Waluigi managed to kick the spear into the ground then rush to her side. The two backed away to join Luigi, who was standing by a frozen Mario trying to get him to move, Daisy, Peach, and Wario, who had dragged Mona over to Mario's side. Mack, Bowyer, and Yarodovich regrouped as three and scowled maliciously at the gang.

"You've a lost! Give up and just a let us smash you!" Wario ordered.

They fixed his with a withering gaze that made him feel out of place. The others exchanged worried glances. "You think we've _lost_?" Yarodovich asked.

"Uh, yeah," Wario replied. The trio laughed cruelly. "What's a matter with you!" Wario demanded, getting angry again.

"This isn't over yet," Yaridovich snarled.

"Oh yes it is!" Waluigi shot as he, without thinking, charged towards the three furiously; eyes glowing purple, ready to tear them to shreds.

"Waluigi, no!" Rosalina warned, reaching out to him. Her warning came too late. Mack and Bowyer leapt out of the way to either side. All at once Yarodovich laughed cruelly and began to change his form! Waluigi gasped and desperately tried to slide to a stop, but it was too late. He slammed into the rising figure and fell back. He gasped and paled as he looked up at the morphing spear. The others' mouths were agape in shock.

"Mama Mia," Luigi said in terror.

"What's a going on here?" Wario asked worriedly.

"Uh oh," Waluigi groaned.

The girls stared open mouthed until Peach suddenly screamed at the same time as Daisy exclaimed, "Run!" Instantly the group tried to scatter, but all at once the monstrous figure of Yaridovich shot through the roof and began to strike at it making it collapse down on the cousins and friends!


	8. Escape The Inferno

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: I'm losing motivation here. Reviews would be helpful and possibly more ideas on how to do this story, though I have some main ideas I need to do for it. Okay, when I wrote Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars, I was trying to get it as close to game mode as I could while still making it good. Writing 'Bad Luck' I didn't try for the gaming like atmosphere, but it was still there in the back of my mind, probably hindering how well I did it though unintentionally. Now that I'm writing this one I just had to come up with a title that the readers demand a lot of. I know I do when I see titles like that, and I'm disappointed more often than not. Finally I've been forced to throw the gaming atmosphere to the wind, because this can't develop to the readers expectations if I write with a game like view and normal Mario gaming standards and whatever else. For that reason you will see things I've been reluctant to add in previous Mario stories I've done, and now I'm getting some inspiration from it. I'm so glad I read books as often as I do, namely mythology and action adventure. Things will get a little more intense for the next few chapters. Please feel free to offer advice on characterization. It's not easy to keep Wario and Waluigi in character while giving them emotion at the same time. I've read youtube comments on Waluigi's mario strikers charged animations, and many others, and it appears that since then he's gained a reputation from fans as hilarious and one of the most hardcore, 'boss,' cocky, bad you know what, villains in the series. Go figure. It's hard to keep up that type of image though when you're trying to work high running emotions in.)

_Sequel Part 8_

Desperately they dodged the debris. Wario instantly dove for Mona to carry her out. Luigi raced to Mario with Peach, and together they tried to move the frozen plumber towards safety. Daisy was desperately dodging the falling building alongside Rosalina. The two shot terrified looks at each other. That was the last any of them saw of each other, for the dust quickly obscured their vision! Luigi suddenly felt himself lose hold of Mario! He searched but couldn't find his brother's arm to take! He heard Peach scream in terror.

"Peach!" he called, hoping she still had Mario. There was no answer. Luigi felt fear for the girls and Mario welling up.

"Luigi!" he suddenly heard Daisy shriek.

"Daisy!" Luigi cried, desperately trying to get away from the house yet find the others. He heard Wario cry out in pain. "Wario, cuz, where are you!" Luigi fearfully cried, desperate to hear at least one person respond. No answers came from anyone. The building was caving in. Luigi suddenly heard a creak and looked up as he ran. A chandelier was coming down on him, and this time there was no way to avoid it like in his mansion! He cried out in terror and threw himself to the ground, covering his head, as it fell towards him!

It seemed like hours before the whole building came down, but in reality it was mere moments. Yaridovich, prototype or not, turned back into his normal form. Standing on the debris he saw Mack and Bowyer coming up to him. The three met then grinned victoriously. They looked about the wreckage for any sign of life. "Kill anyone you find still breathing!" Bowyer ordered the other two.

"You don't have to tell _us_ that," Mack responded. He saw a red shirted arm sticking out from under a pile. It never moved. Mack chuckled then kicked a rock over it, completely hiding it from view. "Burn this rubble after we're done checking! No one can know that they were ever here!" Mack called.

"With pleasure," Yarodovich replied. As he finished this he stopped suddenly. He grinned cruelly down at the figure silently trying to squirm away without being seen, saying, "Well, well, still breathing princess? We can't have that now, can we?" Startled she gaped and turned, defenses falling for that moment. He turned his spear point down then viciously speared her before she could react! The woman cried out in agony. She struggled a moment gasping for air, trying to push Yarodovich's spear point from her body, but soon enough her arms went limp and she sighed. He pulled out then watched carefully. She wasn't moving. He laughed then went to work covering the body with debris.

"Yarodovich, what was it!" Mack called.

"A fly that refused to die," he responded.

"Well hurry up, we need to get out of here before someone gets suspicious!" Bowyer nervously called.

"Don't worry, we will," Yarodovich reassured as he finished. He then raced towards his cohorts and looked back at the remains of the old house.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Mack asked.

"Me, let me!" Bowyer insisted. Mack tossed matches to him. Bowyer knelt down beside the debris and lit a bunch of dried out grass on fire. It was only a matter of time before it would spread to the pile and burn what remained of the heroes and two villains. The three cackled then ran off into the woods.

Suddenly movement was seen in the pile. A figure, struggling to push something from off of him. After a long moment Luigi's hand shot through the debris! The chandelier had fallen towards him, yes, but before it could crush him it had been stopped by some rubble and ended up like a bridge! By then the house was almost down and just enough debris had fallen on top of it to conceal Luigi from sight. The green clad plumber desperately dug his way out of the mess, coughing and gasping. He pulled himself from under the chandelier through its frame.

Catching his breath, gulping in fresh air, he thanked the stars, the immortals, a million times over that he had been spared. He got his bearings, forced away his shock, then looked around in terror and cried, "Mario!" He scrambled away from the near grave and began to frantically dig as he cried, "Mario, Daisy, anyone, answer me!" All at once a jet of wind shot up from beneath a pile. Luigi cried out it terror, but on realizing what he'd seen he quickly scrambled over. He looked down into the hole and sighed in relief. "Even _you_ a look good to me now cuz," Luigi stated.

"Get- me-out of here!" the figure furiously screamed. Luigi jumped back in terror. He then quickly got to the hole again.

"Hold on Waluigi," Luigi replied bitterly as he began to dig. Soon enough Waluigi managed to wriggle from the wreckage and join Luigi on the surface of it all.

"Where are the others?" Waluigi demanded.

"I don't know," Luigi hopelessly replied.

"Help! Get a me out of here!" a voice called. The two younger cousins looked around at the sound. "Help me Luigi!" the voice cried again.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed, quickly hurrying over the wreckage, being careful to avoid anywhere he feared others might be buried. He finally saw a white gloved hand sticking out. He began to dig calling, "Mario, hold on bro!" He seized the hand and pulled back with all his strength as Waluigi looked around at the ruined building with a bored yet wary expression. Suddenly he smelled smoke. He froze a moment then gasped and rushed towards it. He cried out in alarm on seeing that the rubble had caught on fire! He tried to blow it out using his breath, then wind and water both, but it was too big already! In only moments it would engulf the pile.

"Luigi!" he called. Luigi looked over in annoyance. "Fire!" Waluigi explained. Luigi caught on quickly. He gasped then hurried to pull the trapped relative out so he could find the others. Desperately he forced down his panic. It wasn't bad yet.

Waluigi, who had already forced back his own panic, saw a movement suddenly. He tilted his head curiously then turned to where Luigi was still trying to move the trapped person to safety. No point in calling _him _to play hero. Waluigi sighed then headed towards the hand. He began to dig only to see pink. He grabbed the hand then pulled. All at once Peach came flying out and collapsed onto the rubble coughing and choking, gasping for air. "Wha! Peach!" Waluigi exclaimed.

Peach meekly looked up at him and muttered, "M-Mario, wh-where is Mario?" No sooner had she finished that sentence, then she fainted.

Waluigi, muttering under his breath, turned to Luigi calling, "Hey green bean, hurry up! Peach a wants Mario!"

Luigi scowled at Waluigi then tugged once more with all his strength. The figure moved, and to his shock it wasn't Mario, but _Wario_, whose face appeared to the sunlight. Luigi cried out in alarm falling back. "Wario!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Waluigi asked, suddenly alert and curious.

Wario groaned then opened his eyes saying, "What's a matter? What's this dump? Get a me out of here! Where's a Mona!"

A third voice called once more, "Wrong area Luigi!" Mario's voice again, Luigi realized. Luigi hurried towards the origin and began to excavate, leaving Wario to dig his _own_ way to freedom.

Waluigi sauntered over to Wario and casually began to help. "Idiot," Waluigi grumbled.

"What?" Wario asked, confused as to what he'd done.

"You just are!" Waluigi barked. Soon enough Wario was free.

Luigi was steadily digging to the bottom, but he saw nothing yet. He came back up wiping his forehead, panting, when all of a sudden he saw three figures rising from beneath the crumbled building. He gasped, nearly having a heart attack, but then sighed on seeing the figures. Daisy, Mona, and Mario had found their way to the surface! Luigi scrambled from the hole and raced at them saying, "Mario, Daisy, Mona!" He gathered them all in a group hug which Mario and Daisy gladly returned. Mona grinned, but suddenly Luigi felt himself grabbed back and turned to face Wario!

"Who a said you could hug my employees!" Wario demanded. Luigi nervously grinned and chuckled. Mario pulled Luigi away from Wario with a frown.

"Clueless, brainless, moron," Waluigi grumbled as he came up, knowing full well that Wario had gotten jealous on seeing his cousin hugging Mona, though Wario probably had no clue _what_ he was feeling. "By the way, Peach is unconscious over there a waiting for you Mario," he added, just remembering the pink princess. They all looked only to turn white. The blaze had grown huge! Mario cried out in terror on seeing how close Peach was to it!

"Peach!" he exclaimed running towards her. He looked back at the others saying, "Get off the pile!"

"You think stupid!" Wario demanded as he seized Mona's wrist and ran towards safety from the rapidly spreading fire. The boos had long fled.

"Wait, where's a Rosalina!" Waluigi demanded, suddenly realizing that she wasn't there. "She should have easily gotten out!"

"Oh no, we have to find her!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Come on!" Luigi declared, instantly beginning to search. "Rosalina!" he called. "Rosalina, where are a you!"

"Wario, Rosalina's still missing!" Mona exclaimed.

"Who cares?" Wario asked.

Mona pulled from his hand replying, "_I_ do, and I'm going to help find her! Are you coming or not!"

"But, but…" Wario began, but Mona had fixed him with a cold gaze. He sighed saying, "Okay."

Mario scooped Peach up from the ground then ran towards safety. He slid to a stop on hearing the others calling for Rosalina. He looked hesitantly at his burden then made a decision. He ran for the safe area and lay her down. Quickly he raced back to the others.

The heroes were digging frantically, calling her name. Mario joined Luigi in the search. He looked over at his brother asking, "Do we a have any idea where she is!" Luigi grimly shook his head. The blaze was coming nearer and nearer! It was beginning to cut them off from safety, spreading rapidly, too rapidly. It surrounded them almost completely and steadily closed in!

"Walu, we have to go now!" Wario called to his brother.

Waluigi looked up and around at the threat. His mouth dropped at the danger level. For a moment they thought he would agree, but all at once he replied, "Not without her!"

"Are you crazy!" Wario demanded.

"We need her help for my revenge, _your_ revenge!" Waluigi retorted.

He'd struck a sensitive chord in Wario. Wario growled then began to dig again, answering, "Stupid cosmic princess and her powers that I need."

Waluigi felt some foreign fear gripping his heart, cutting off his rational thought. He was digging frantically. Why? He needed to get out of there! Who cared about _her_? _He_ was the important one. All at once he shot up from the ground. A super power up, he needed one! Why was there nothing! Did _all_ the immortal gods hate him now! Apparently no mercy was coming _his_ way! He dove forward and began to dig again calling, "Where are a you Rose!"

"Rosalina!" Mona screamed for her friend. She was finding nothing. Smoke was covering her, making her cough.

Wario, choking, finally rose, calling to Waluigi, "That's a it! We can't waist anymore time! We're a going to die if we don't get off of this fire pit! I'm a not going to die! Not even for you baby brother!"

"Waluigi, Mona, we have to go!" Mario choked.

"You can't be serious!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Not a you too!" Mario said in surprise.

"We can't just leave her here!" Daisy gasped.

"I'm a getting out!" Wario declared. With that he scrambled up and ran towards safety, towards the thinnest part of the wall of fire, the safest to jump through. Without bothering to think about it he suddenly dragged Mona up, the latter kicking and screaming, and leapt through the wall with her!

"Let me go!" she ordered, desperate to save her friend.

"You're a crazy," Wario grumbled as he obeyed. She looked at the wall but knew instantly that she wasn't getting back in. She burst into tears and sat on the ground. Wario looked at her uncomfortably. What did he do _now_? He couldn't think of a response, so instead he stood close behind her looking worriedly at the fire, hoping to see at least one other person get out of the inferno. "Sorry," he muttered as an afterthought.

Sure enough, only moments later, Mario jumped from it and rolled next to them choking and gasping. "I a couldn't stay in there any more or I a would have passed out. The others are a going to die if they don't come soon!" Mario worriedly gasped as he looked back, clearing his lungs of the soot.

Daisy couldn't stop coughing. Her digging was doing nothing. Weakly she stumbled back beginning to feel panicked. She bumped into someone and whirled to cling to him, not caring if it was Waluigi or Wario. "Daisy?" the voice asked in a concerned tone.

"L-Luigi, where is she?" Daisy demanded.

"Get a out of here before you pass out!" Luigi exclaimed, not believing she was still sticking it out.

"No! We have to find her!" Daisy protested.

"You won't be a help if you go unconscious!" Luigi replied as he pulled her below the smoke.

"What about _you_!" she asked defiantly, squinting through the smoke. "You've been breathing it in too!"

She caught her breath on realizing why he wasn't coughing as much. She didn't know where it came from, but around his mouth and nose was a dark green bandana, keeping smoke out, though all else was the same. "You've a got to get out of here Daisy," Luigi replied. "If you don't go alone, I'll a have to bring you, then Waluigi will be alone in here to find Rosalina."

She wanted to argue, wanted to protest, but truth be told she wasn't stupid. She felt her head swimming, losing focus. She was going to pass out. There was no time to defy him. She nodded weakly and ran towards the wall of flame. Desperately she jumped through and rolled on the ground putting out the flame that had been licking at her dress. She was coughing uncontrollably. Mario quickly went to her side to make sure she was all right.

Luigi looked through the smog at Waluigi who was looking around hopelessly, ready to give up. Waluigi, down in that little dip!" Luigi called on a hunch as he pointed. Waluigi looked over at his cousin and saw the area. He gasped. It was about to be engulfed! He had one shot at this. He instantly dove at it and began digging. Luigi was suddenly there helping.

"Have you a gotten braver?" Waluigi suspiciously asked, looking at his cousin. He met Luigi's eyes only to see the worry and fear in them. He saw the dark green bandana, the hats color darkening though everything else was the same. "That explains it," Waluigi muttered.

"He's a trying to come out," Luigi remarked hollowly.

"As long as you keep him at bay and away from _me_! You're controlling him Luigi, using the best of both of you, and if you blow it I swear, I'm a going to make a you wish you'd never been born!" Waluigi said. All at once his hand felt skin. He gasped and looked down. A hand! _Her_ hand! "Ah ha!" he exclaimed. A sudden surge of desperation flowed through him as he frantically dug. All at once he could see her face. His eyes lit up hopefully.

The feeling he had was blown, though, when Luigi said nervously, "She looks pale, too pale."

Waluigi looked at him sharply then felt her face. He gasped then said, "She feels cold!"

"Oh no! You don't think…" Luigi began.

"Don't a say it!" Waluigi shouted, eyes glowing purple. He desperately looked at her then pulled with all his strength. He fell back with her in his arms.

"Run away!" Luigi exclaimed in terror.

Waluigi looked up only to see the inferno almost engulfing him! He cried out in horror. He heard Luigi running. He staggered up, carrying her still form in his arms, then followed his cousin towards safety, both screaming in fear.

"Where are they!" Wario demanded of Daisy as she caught her breath.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, tears threatening her eyes. She didn't know if it was the smoke or if it was fear and worry. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was banking on it being the latter. She didn't know why.

All at once the pair leapt through the wall of flame and landed on the ground. "Here they are, let's a go!" Mario ordered. Quickly the group stumbled towards the still unconscious Peach.


	9. A Falling Star

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: As always don't expect daily updates quite yet, though I may update a few days in a row. I'm managing one or two chapters a day in the rough draft. Just today there will be two chapters put because this one is short, and I need to get the drama mood going. I've decided to stick with the Yarodovich spelling that's on the character list for the lieutenants name. I think I could have done better on this chapter, but enjoy.)

_Sequel Part 9_

They collapsed to the ground next to her, gasping, panting, tired. They caught their breath, felt safer, beginning to calm down, and stared blankly at the pile they had just been on top of. They realized then how close to death they'd come. Peach suddenly groaned and began to revive. Mario gasped on hearing her and scrambled to her side. Meekly she tried to rise. He took her hand and helped her sit up. "M-Mario, what happened? Is everyone all right?" she asked.

Mario looked at the others then replied, "I'm a not sure."

All at once Waluigi realized that he was still clutching Rosalina close to him. He paled on hearing Mario's words. He looked over to Luigi only to observe him staring at Rosalina in horror. He almost didn't want to look himself, but something inside was telling him to get it over with. He looked down and cried out in terror. She was bleeding from somewhere around the stomach area, and his clothes were stained in the liquid too! Quickly, gently, he lay her down on the ground and put his hand on her face without thinking. "Rosalina!" he exclaimed fearfully.

"Oh no!" Daisy exclaimed, covering her mouth in horror.

"Oh my stars, what happened to her!" Mona screamed, nearly hysterical. She began to hyper ventilate and Wario quickly slapped her to snap her out of it. She calmed down clutching his overalls and gasping in terror, stunning Wario.

"Mario, we must get her some help!" Peach exclaimed.

"W-w-what i-if it's t-too late?" Luigi asked in dread. His hat had returned to normal and the bandanna was gone.

"No!" Waluigi shot, the words hardly having left Luigi's mouth. "She'll a be fine," Waluigi firmly declared as he looked down into her face. He turned attention to the blood and felt a feeling of panic welling up. She'd been stabbed with a spear head. Yarodovich… That son of a goomba! What if she wasn't fine? What if she never woke up! They needed her to get revenge, they _needed_ her! _He_ needed her! He nearly choked on realizing what his mind had just told him. He gasped, suddenly, then scrambled away in terror saying, "By the immortals, by the stars! Oh gods no, no, no…"

The others looked at him in fearful confusion. What was wrong with him? "Wally, snap out of it!" Mario ordered quickly slapping him. He turned back to Rosalina gravely saying, "Let's a hurry. She's bad."

They had found a way back to her observatory by way of the Toad Brigade. They waited outside her room as Doctor Mario was examining her. Polari, who had sent the lumas off for a while, was with him. They heard the plumber exit and stood up straight, curiosity in their eyes. "What's the scoop?" Mona demanded.

Peach noticed all too well the misery in the chocolate stars blue eyes. She looked worriedly at Mario, asking, "Well?"

"I-I don't know. She… she's bad, really bad," Mario hesitantly began.

"How bad is really bad?" Daisy prompted with a menacing growl.

Mario nervously grinned with a shrug. He looked back at the closed door saying, "She's-she's a dying… Frankly, _I'm_ shocked she isn't dead _already_. I expected her to pass on while I was with her."

"No…" Luigi said hoarsely, as he looked down at the ground.

"Queen Rosalina is-is _dying_?" Waluigi asked in shock.

"How is that a even possible? Didn't she have the power to put a shield around herself?" Wario asked in disbelief.

"She must have let it down at the wrong minute… One mistake can cost you," Polari softly said in hardly a whimper.

Waluigi said nothing, just looked blankly at the door, no expression showing. Luigi glanced at him, then away. Daisy noticed all too well, Waluigi's reaction. She frowned then marched up to him demanding, "Don't you have anything to say about this beanpole! Do you really care that little about anyone! She tried to help _you_ and now look where she is!"

"Daisy," Luigi sharply warned. She looked at him in confusion. He was drawing his finger across his throat in a warning sign.

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh…" she gasped. She looked back at him in shock only to see him looking at her disdainfully, yet there was uncertainty in his eyes. "Waluigi… I'm sorry," she said.

He snapped out of it then barked, "Hah, for what! I don't a care about what happens to star girl in there! It was her own stupid fault she put down her shield! That was a something _Wario_ would do! If she was that dumb she deserved it!" With that he shoved passed Daisy and entered her room slamming the door behind him.

Daisy looked at the cousins in confusion. Why did it feel like they all knew something _she_ didn't? "Luigi?" she tried to ask. He just looked away guiltily.

"Waweegee's a always like that," Wario dismissed. Nonetheless he swiftly went after his brother into the room.

Waluigi was sitting by her bed leaning his elbow on the bedside table and resting his cheek in his palm. He gazed into her peaceful face for a long moment. He saw the rise and fall of her chest and knew that breathing hurt her. This was confirmed when she grimaced then whimpered in pain, in sleep. He felt a sudden hollow feeling and wondered why. He saw the bandage binding the wound. "Rosaline?" he gently asked. No answer. He reached out, in no control of his movements, and brushed hair from her face saying, "Rosetta? Rosa? Rosalinda… Come on and wake up already. We don't have this time to waste. We need to get back at Mack, Bowyer, and…" Remembering the stab wound he growled evilly, "Yarodovich." Still no response. "Rosalind, wake up now," he found himself pleading. No answer. He sighed deeply and looked down, balling his hands together.

"Walu, we should get going," Wario's voice suddenly said from behind. He knew right then that Wario had been watching.

"She won't wake up," Waluigi sulked childishly. He knew all too well that she wasn't about to wake up any time soon. He knew complaining to his big brother wouldn't help. This was something Wario couldn't fix.

"Of course not, she's a dying," he replied. Waluigi growled at him. Wario pulled back nervously.

Waluigi turned to look at the lady of the night once again. He suddenly stiffened. She was breathing faster. He stood. "Uh, Wario…" he began. She began to gasp, to wheeze, her breathing was speeding to an alarming rate. "Wario, get the doctor!" Waluigi demanded. What was that? Red! It was seeping through the bandages at an alarming rate! "Rosalina, don't a do this! We need you!" he begged.

Wario sensed the urgency then raced to the door saying, "Mario, Rosalina's acting strange!" Doctor Mario looked up in alarm then hurried in followed by Polari.

"Get out so we can work on her," Mario ordered.

"What…" Waluigi began.

"Out!" Polari ordered loudly. Wario grabbed his little brother and dragged him out before Waluigi could react.

Just like that the group was left outside the door. "What happened!" Mona asked fearfully.

"She just-just started panicking and bleeding again," Waluigi replied. They waited fearfully for news on her condition.

After what seemed forever Mario exited the room in a daze. Polari was sobbing miserably. "What will the lumas do!" he lamented. "Rosalina, don't go, not yet!"

"What is it?" Peach asked in terror, but before he spoke they all sensed it, not death but something all too close to it. Mona burst into sobs. Peach's own tears were streaming down her face. Daisy's eyes were watering. Mario covered his eyes with a sob. Luigi shook his head in denial, eyes wide.

"The, the Queen of the Cosmos is-is not long for this world. I'd a give her hours, normally, but she's a fighting hard. A few days at best," Mario answered through tears.

"You're a kidding…" Wario said, stunned. He looked at the others, at Waluigi's frozen face, at the Luma. "You're…you're not, are you?" he asked. They shook their heads. Wario looked up at Waluigi for confirmation, asking, "Wally…"

However, the purple clad man said in a hollow monotonous tone, "Wario, I feel sick. My chest is a hurting. Take a me home." Mario looked worriedly at his cousin. Wario seemed slightly disturbed by his brother's reaction.

"A broken heart can be fatal," Luigi bluntly yet sympathetically said.

"What are you talking about green bean? I don't a care if she dies or not. As long as I get my revenge on the lieutenants," Waluigi replied, the usual bite back in his tone. As if nothing had happened he marched by them in a huff. Wario, with an uncertain look at Luigi, followed him. Mario met Luigi's eyes nervously. The Mario brothers followed their cousins.

"Are you a coming girls?" Mario gently asked Mona, Peach, and Daisy.

"I think we'll stay here a little longer. Just to be there for the lumas…" Peach replied, still shocked at the news, Mona still sobbing. Mario nodded then left with his relatives.


	10. Horrific Images

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: Not sure what to rate this story anymore. Opinions on what to rate it are welcome. One more chapter has been put up before this today, just so you know.)

_Sequel Part 10_

The dark figures were closing in on them. She was bleeding badly, this time from more wounds than the one Yarodovich had given her. He was trying desperately to stop it. He was talking to her, trying to keep her alert, awake. She was dying in his arms! She couldn't die, she couldn't! There was no one else to help him achieve his goals! He needed her; now, more than ever! She was fading fast. "Rosalina!" he begged. The figures were closing in, laughing. He looked at them in terror, in hate, in fury. He couldn't just leave her to fight them. What chance did he have without her?

His relatives… where were they! He needed Mario to take care of her, to help her! Star guardians, immortals, please show mercy! He couldn't lose her now! Fire was surrounding them, cliffs surrounding the fires, the figures coming steadily nearing. All at once he saw Mario, but not in the position he wanted to see. He gasped in horror. His cousin was lying dead on the ground, looking towards him blankly! "Mario!" he exclaimed in horrified shock. Oh no! If _Mario_ was gone… He looked desperately around for the others. Where were Wario and Luigi! What chance did _they_ have if even _Mario_ couldn't stand up to this threat?

"Waluigi…" a voice weakly whispered. He gasped and looked down. Rosalina's eyes were opened, but barely. She was looking up at him in terror, fear. Her eyes begged him to save her, to help her and get her out of here. She didn't want to die, not like this. How had they even got here again? Why couldn't he remember how!

"I'm a here Rosa, don't leave me now. Hold on. I'm a gonna save you," he quickly, fearfully replied. He looked around and nearly screamed. He saw Mona's body right on the edge of the fire! Peach was lying, unmoving, on a cliff ledge, and it was obvious to him that she'd never move again. His brother would never have let Mona down like that! He would have _died_ first. Oh no! No, immortals, no! "Wario! Wario, where are you!" he cried, sudden overwhelming terror gripping his heart to the point it was actually painful. He writhed in agony a moment before settling.

All at once he saw the rounded outline of his brother in the midst of the marching figures who he now recognized as multiple versions of the Smithy Lieutenants, most having been conjured by Yarodovich, the three main ones standing upon the cliff watching their army close in. They were walking around and stepping over Wario's still form, his body. Waluigi's eyes widened, his mouth dropped. No… no, no, no, no, no! "Wario!" he cried out. His brother never moved. "Wario, help a me!" he called, pleaded, though he recognized it would do no good. Still no movement. He knew the reason why, but he wouldn't believe, _couldn't_ believe. No way, not _Wario._ Not his big brother. _Waluigi_ was more likely to die first! He hadn't fought as often as that fat moron! How did this happen! Why was _he_ still alive while everyone else was gone; his brother, his cousin, the girls! Not that he cared, for the most part, but here, in this situation, _anyone_ would be a welcome relief! He would give anything to have his arch enemy at his side.

Wait… Daisy and Luigi! He hadn't seen _them_ yet! Could it be that they… Rosalina gasped and cried out in agony. He looked desperately at her. "Rosalina, don't go! I need help!" he pleaded.

"Walu, help me," she begged through tears, clutching his overalls.

"Rosaline, please…" he began. He was cut off, though, by a shriek of terror. He whirled to face the sound and saw Daisy dangling in the air, a hand holding her up by her throat, the figure shrouded in the black smoke. She, though, looked horrified, betrayed. Tears flowed from her eyes as she vainly tried to struggle. "Daisy!" he called. She shot a desperate glance his way out the corner of her eyes.

"Wally, help!" she screamed. He tried to summon his thorn vines to grab her from her captor, but before they could reach her she was suddenly sent flying! She screamed as she was thrown viciously. She flew through the air then hit the cliff hard. She made a pained sound then fell the far distance to the bottom. It didn't take a genius to tell that the impact on the ground would have been the end of her. She was too far up, the fire too near.

He watched, eyes wide, mouth open, helpless. Who would be able to finish her? Daisy, the princess who once had merely twirled around, dress flowing, and convinced an immortal to fall in love with her at the mere sight; a girl who had sent Bowser soaring with a slap. How was this possible? Rosalina was sobbing in his arms. He looked down at her. He could do nothing for her. He looked back with fury at the figure shrouded in smoke. Whoever it was would pay for this!

With a battle cry, eyes glowing a more sinister purple than ever, he summoned his wind water and sent it flying at the suspended figure hidden in the smog! He summoned his darkness whip, a deadly looking thorn vine, and cracked it at the figure. The figure cried out in pain as the smoke continued to clear. "Luigi, where are you!" he finally called as he played his last card and actually, much to his disgust and disbelief, prayed that his cousin, the sole person he hated most, would appear from the crowd alive and well to help him and Rosalina avenge Daisy and the others. It was not to be.

The wind slash water attack blew at the billowing column of black, wafting the smoke away. The figure was slowly coming to light. Waluigi's eyes opened wider than ever before. His mouth dropped so low he wondered how the laws of physics weren't being defied. A haunted horror filled his eyes as the person was revealed. It met his eyes dead on, holding the bleeding mark the whip had left, a sadistic smirk on the lips, eyes reproachful and cold and taunting. "No, impossible…" Waluigi squeaked. The figure chuckled. Waluigi snapped out of it. "L-L-L-L-Luigi…?" he barely managed to tightly squeak in question.

"Guess again," the floating figure replied as it drew nearer. Waluigi gasped going pale, more scared than ever before.

"C-cuz…" Waluigi stammered in shock. The figure shook its head. Waluigi snapped his mouth shut, closed his eyes shaking his head. He looked up once more with sheer hatred written on his face. "Mr. L!" he shrieked in fury.

"Only to the extreme," the figure replied. "I'm a not the one version of me _you're_ used to." The dark figures were almost upon him and the star princess. Rosalina was panting, gasping, terrified. Waluigi looked fearfully down at her. He saw the light fading from her eyes. "No! Rosalina, please, no! Not now, not like this!" he exclaimed, as the figures, the lieutenants, Luigi as the extreme form of Mr. L, all laughed cruelly and closed in.

All at once the scene was gone. He was back on the observatory standing by Rosalina's bed side and looking down at her. The women were on all sides of her bed kneeling down and weeping onto the covers. The lumas were sobbing, screaming for mama to wake up, Polari keeping them out of the room so they wouldn't have to see. Waluigi watched, though, and felt a sudden dread taking over him, clenching his chest tightly. He knew she would never wake up again. Rosalina's breathing was growing shallower and shallower. He could hear her heartbeat in his own head. It wasn't normal, it was bad. "Rosalina…" he said, reaching out and pushing hair from her face, but he could say nothing more. "Come on…" he said. He didn't take kindly to losing, not at all.

His chest was hurting; feeling like it was being crushed. His shoulder was aching. Why? He didn't understand what was happening. Her heart beat suddenly stopped, her breathing cut off. He was startled at first, for the sudden silence, but all at once he knew what had happened. In horror he looked to her. "Rosalina, Rosalina, get up!" he cried. The princesses and Mona were sobbing louder than ever, noisily mourning. The bed became as a coffin, and in terror he backed away saying, "No, no, no, no, no, Mama Mia, this can't a be happening, it can't be!" Dead, dead, dead… the word echoed in his brain until he finally screamed out to the skies in confusion, in sudden agony. He didn't know what he was feeling, misery, anger, disappointment; they were all just blending together. He didn't care that she was dead, he _didn't_! He was Waluigi! He didn't care about _anybody_!

Suddenly a searing pain shot through his chest and he cried out in agony again. "Wario!" he found himself screaming, yet he had no clue as to why. Why was the observatory fading in and out from the burning apocalyptic scene to the peaceful space kingdom? What was going on? "Wario, Wario!" he screamed, desperate to see his brother's face, to know that he was still there. Desperate for his big brother to tell him what reality was and what was just a dream, because _he_ sure as Hades didn't know! He had no _clue_! He just didn't understand! He was bordering on panic, and the pain was ripping him to pieces! He felt himself moving, being violently shaken. In a mix of the observatory and the fiery scene, figures surrounded him and the princesses; dead eyes looking at him, fires, though all was against the peaceful backdrop of the observatory, _her_ dead eyes. Rosalina! Rosalina! Someone wake him from this nightmare, make the agony stop!

As if an answer to his plea, the scene began to fade, a voice penetrated his mind yelling, "Waluigi, wake up! Walu, Wally! Come on a little brother! What's a matter with you! Waweegee, get your butt up!"

The scene was gone, but the pain was still there, cutting off his breath. He couldn't breathe! His chest hurt so badly, his heart. He was writhing in pain! His eyes flew open looking in terrified confusion up at a figure. On making out the figure he could have kissed him right then, but that would be just really random, wouldn't it? Besides, he was Waluigi. Affection disgusted him. The pain though… "Wario," he meekly moaned trying to writhe. "Bro, help me."

Wario had stopped shaking him and focused on holding him still so he didn't fall off of the bed or do something to hurt himself more. At the same time he was trying to use the phone. "Mario, we've a got a problem!" Wario was saying, voice trying to sound tough, normal, but in reality it was laced with fear and worry for his sibling. Fear and worry he normally would never show, not even if Waluigi was crushed by a thwomp or knocked out by an enemy or falling off a cliff. That would be anger and reproach for the sibling or enemy, a scene worthy of laughter. He would laugh at his brother's carelessness then, but he wouldn't be feeling _this_. Not this terror he was feeling now.

"Bro, you're, you're alive," Waluigi barely managed to say through the gasps he was taking.

"Huh?" Wario asked in confusion. "Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be!" he demanded. Attention back on the phone he said, "I'm a bringing him there!" With that he let go of his brother with one hand and slammed the phone back down. The pest was ruining his reputation! He didn't care about his brother, did he? No way. After all he taunted the burden whenever he could. He then struck the younger yelling, "Snap out of it!"

"I can't breathe… It hurts," Waluigi gasped.

Wario felt strange suddenly. It was like all his blood had rushed out of his face. He'd gone pale. What did _that_ mean he wondered? "Hold on little brother, Wario will get a you some help!" Wario vowed, picking up his sibling and racing to a warp pipe in another room. He jumped down and suddenly appeared in front of Mario's house.

He dragged Waluigi through the other side, the younger helpless to move and being carried like a sack of potatoes. At this point, though, Waluigi didn't care. He was ready to just give up. He didn't want to fight it anymore. He was too tired. The front door flew open to reveal Mario dressed as a doctor again. He looked at his cousins in horror and shock. He let them in and hurried them to the basement. "Luigi, shut the door!" he called.

"L-Luigi?" Waluigi questioned in sudden fear. Footsteps were racing down the steps, but the basement door was shut before Waluigi could so much as glimpse his rival. He felt himself laid upon the examining table, saw lights, saw Wario's shocked and horrified face, saw Mario racing towards something, then saw nothing at all.


	11. Poor Unfortunate Souls

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: There will be another chapter up today since this one is short and so is the next, but I might not post for another little while. At least not tomorrow unless I get at least a chapter or two up. I have later chapters planned, but it's getting the story to flow into them that's the problem. I'm still working on fifteen. If anyone has suggestions after reading the next chapter after this that may help me out feel free to give them. It will be especially helpful if someone other than me has a vast knowledge of mythology and ideas on how to expand the hints given in the next chapter after this. You'll get what I mean in the next chapter. Enjoy these two chapters I'm putting up today.)

_Sequel Part 11_

Wario sat by the examining table, helplessly gazing at his brother's still form. Mario was watching Waluigi like a hawk, pacing the table, prepared to pounce if anything went wrong. Luigi stood at the foot of the table looking grim. After a moment Wario asked, trying to make conversation, "What's it a mean when you go pale?"

"It means you're a terrified of something or for someone," Mario replied, only half paying attention and not going into a detailed description.

"I wasn't though," Wario denied. Waluigi groaned in pain making the three relatives perk up instantly. Wario had gone pale again. Hmm, maybe Mario was onto something.

"What did you a say he had bro?" Luigi asked, still shocked at the diagnosis.

Mario paused a moment then opened his mouth to answer. All at once, though, Waluigi's eyes opened meekly. Luigi stepped away from the table, afraid of what he would do if he felt the need to pounce some helpless victim. Waluigi groaned as he sat up, putting a hand to his head. "What a hit me?" he questioned. All at once he spotted Luigi's anxious and guarded face. He cried out in terror and desperately tried to back away from his cousin shocking all three of his family beyond belief. Luigi's mouth dropped. Wario looked from his brother to his cousin in confusion and began to twitch, brain being overworked, as he tried to figure out why on Earth Waluigi was suddenly terrified of _Luigi_ of all people. That baby wouldn't hurt a fly. Mario looked from Luigi to Waluigi, then burst into laughter at his pathetic cousin. Wario gave up figuring it out and began to laugh too. Luigi's mouth twitched, eyes dancing, but he didn't laugh. Waluigi quickly defended, "It's a not funny! He's evil I'm a telling you! He became Mr. L to the extreme! He killed Mona and Peach and Rosalina! He killed a Wario, and-and _Daisy_, and… and _you_ Mario."

Needless to say there was no more laughing. It stopped in a heartbeat. Wario whirled to look at Luigi in horror. Mario stared at Waluigi stunned. Slowly he turned to his brother only to see him looking pale, body quivering, head shaking in denial. "He, _what_?" Mario asked in disbelief, barely a hoarse whisper. "I think you must have a been dreaming," Mario added in a slightly stronger voice.

"Mama mia," Luigi meekly said as he began to collapse. Luckily he fell in a chair.

"Yeah Walu, see, he's a collapsed just thinking about it," Wario backed.

"Y-Yeah, n-nightmare," Waluigi dazedly agreed.

"What a happened to me?" Waluigi questioned after a moment of collecting himself.

"You had a… well, a heart attack," Mario said, tone conveying his disbelief.

Waluigi looked at him blankly. After a long moment he asked. "A what?"

Mario shrugged helplessly, completely confused. "I don't a know why. I didn't even know you _had_ a heart." Waluigi scowled at him viciously. He chuckled nervously saying, "I a couldn't resist." Mario seriously wouldn't doubt it, though, if there was an empty hole where a heart should be. Waluigi had gotten him so angry before that he would have more than once gladly opened him up just to check then leave him like that. "Anyway, our family's a _never_ had a history of heart problems, and everything checked out perfectly. You're in good condition."

"Th-then _how_?" Waluigi whined.

"I told you, a broken heart can be fatal," Luigi stated from his chair, only just beginning to recover from the shock of Waluigi's dream revelation. Mario sighed at the fairy-tale like view of Luigi. Wario shook his head, seriously doubting that Luigi wasn't stuck in a twelve year old mind.

"Hah, if a anything it's the gods sticking their noses where they don't belong! They had a hand in it, they had to! What have I a done to them huh? Why do they hate _me_! It couldn't be a broken heart. What on Earth do I have to be heartbroken _about_!" Waluigi demanded, challenging him; the two younger apparently being far more susceptible to views that seemed surreal. As they mused, there were things that couldn't always be explained with anything besides bed time stories, right? At least as far as _they_ were concerned. Look where they _lived_ for crying out loud.

"Rosalina," Luigi replied simply.

"I don't a give a hoot what happens to her!" Waluigi insisted.

"You were dreaming Waluigi. You started to scream in pain then call my name desperately. It was loud enough to wake _me_, and that's a saying something. You were tossing and turning and panicking like never before. What were you a dreaming about anyway?" Wario asked. Waluigi looked around at his cousins then hesitantly narrated the dream.

Luigi sat, horrified. He couldn't even blink. Wario was staring at Waluigi like he was insane, then he stared at _Luigi_ like he was a disease, more so than usual. Hmm, maybe he _should_ have knocked Luigi off the mountain after all, when they last raced on it that is. Mario looked at Waluigi appalled at the dream, then worriedly at his little brother. "Luigi?" he cautiously asked.

Luigi finally blinked and looked blankly at Mario. After a moment he replied, "Bro, now _I_ don't a feel so good." Mario smiled and drew his stethoscope. Voice sounding meeker Luigi said, "I'm a fine… I'm fine…" All at once he burst into tears. "My _life_ is a _over_!" he wailed. Wario cringed then looked to his own brother. Waluigi chuckled cruelly, yet his eyes were tired and seemed to agree with Luigi's words. Mario hurried to Luigi and slapped him viciously. It stopped the hysterical sobs, but now Luigi was on hands and knees on the floor gasping for air, hyperventilating. "Daisy, I could never hurt you, _never_! I'd rather _die_! Mario, I'm a not a traitor bro! I wouldn't turn on you, I _couldn't_! Not willingly! I _swear_ bro!" he exclaimed desperately.

"What about _us_," Wario whispered to Waluigi.

"He doesn't have the guts unless his other half takes over, like in the dream," Waluigi replied.

"Luigi, snap out of it!" Mario ordered as he handed his brother, who was so painfully obviously in shock, a paper bag and helped him back onto the chair. "I know you wouldn't little brother, I know you wouldn't," he reassured protectively, soothingly.

Luigi breathed in and out furiously for a long time. After a while, though, his breathing began to return to normal. He threw the bag away and sobbed into his hands. Silently he began to cry. Mario tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Luigi shied away and shot a warning glance at him. He just wanted to be left alone. Mario pulled away, albeit hesitantly. He reluctantly returned to Wario and Waluigi.

"So, what do we a do about Waweegee?" Wario asked.

Mario shrugged helplessly and looked towards some test results. He dreaded reading them, but he had to. He looked them over. After a moment he turned back to them saying, "If we go by Luigi's theory of a broken heart, or Waluigi's 'the star spirits have it in for me' theory, there's a nothing we can do."

"That's a load of crap," Wario replied.

Waluigi sighed forlornly as he gazed up at the roof. "She's a gonna die… Unless some miracle happens," he said.

"Or not," Wario reluctantly growled.

"It is," Mario said, agreeing with Wario's 'that's a load of crap' statement. Mario went to some cupboards and pulled out a pill bottle. He gave it to Wario saying, "Since we _can_ do something about it though, these should help if he feels one coming on again." Wario looked at it for but a second before Waluigi snatched it, read the instructions angrily, shrugged, and threw two into his mouth. He then crossed his arms sulkily.

"We need to find Mack, Bowyer, and Yarodovich," he flatly declared.

"We also need to save Rosalina," Luigi intervened, having gained control of his emotions once more.

"Don't mention her to me again!" Waluigi yelled at him. Luigi pulled back in fear. "There's a nothing we can do," he finally admitted in defeat.

Luigi's eyes became hard, and determinedly he replied, "There's a always something we can do."

"Yeah, what?" Waluigi challenged.

"Star spirits," Luigi simply said.

"The immortals hate me, get it! They won't a listen to my pleas! Apparently they a hate _you_ too, because that dream was more than a dream cuz, I _promise_ you that! We'll a get no mercy from them, not this time! Not even those who are completely innocent have gained their mercy at times! No love struck Cosmic Spirit will come to the rescue! You _will_ kill your brother and friends, even your enemies and cousins, me and Wario!" Waluigi shot.

"No! I'd a never do that!" Luigi viciously defended, swiftly rushing to face Waluigi dead on.

"Just like you'd a never turn on Mario!" Waluigi asked, referring to the Dimentio incident.

"No, Mr. L's a not as bad as that dream. He's a me now. I can sort of control both parts. I'm getting it," Luigi meekly denied.

"This Mr. L was more than the Mr. L you were on the observatory, more than the one you were made into by Dimentio to go against Mario. _This_ Mr. L was your worst qualities and mine and Bowser's, and every villain we've a ever faced, combined and a _thousand_ times maximized! Probably because you touched my book!" Waluigi insisted.

"How could I a take out every one of you!" Luigi demanded.

"We'll see soon enough!" Waluigi yelled back.

"No!" Luigi shouted furiously. With that he turned on his heel and raced out of the basement.

"Luigi!" Mario cried.

"Let him go," Wario quickly said. Mario hesitated then saw the, dare he believe it, wisdom in the simple statement. Who knew with Wario? Mario sighed and reluctantly relaxed.

Waluigi was muttering under his breath. Mario scowled at him then barked, "Now get out of my house! We'll a meet here tomorrow night to talk about what we're a gonna do!"

"Gladly! Me and Walu would a rather spend the next little while at home than here _anyway_!" Wario shot. "Come on Wally!" With that he dragged Waluigi helplessly away.


	12. Divided Views

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: Heavy Greek mythology references, as well as some game references, and one cartoon. See if you can pick them all out, and feel free to guess in a review what they all are, or as many as you can. Once more if you know how I can advance the plot then give me ideas. You may need to wait until chapter thirteen, though, to get a full idea of where I'm trying, and as of yet failing, to get to.)

_Sequel Part 12_

Mario watched bitterly after his cousins as they left. He then looked up the stairs towards Luigi's bed. He shifted uncomfortably then moved towards it. He knocked on the door and called, "Luigi?"

"Go away," Luigi shot.

"Weegee, let a me in," Mario replied.

"I'm a fine bro, just leave me alone," he retorted.

"Luigi," Mario said in a scolding tone.

He heard a dramatic sigh, then Luigi's footsteps crossing the floor to get the door. His little brother opened it, looked sulkily at him, then asked, "What do you want?"

"Luigi, we need to talk about this," Mario declared sternly.

"There's a nothing to talk about," Luigi whined. "I just need to be alone. It was just a dream. I'd a never do anything like that, never… would I?"

"No!" Mario quickly insisted. "You'd a never do that unless…"

"There would be an 'unless,'" Luigi despondently sighed as he tried to close the door, instantly shutting off.

"Weegee, it would take a force beyond our comprehension to get you to turn on us like that," Mario swiftly said, trying to keep his brother talking to him.

"Like Waluigi said, the gods, the star spirits, must hate me," Luigi replied meekly. "Do you a think it has to do with the Cosmic Spirit and the fact that I rejected her?" Luigi worriedly questioned.

"I a don't think so Luigi. She loved you too much to do this," Mario assured.

"_She_ must be the only one," Luigi sulked.

"You've a never done anything to upset them," Mario stated, trying to ease his brother's worry.

"They might have singled me out though, and Waluigi," Luigi solemnly said. Mario looked confused.

Luigi sighed deeply then returned to his room. Mario watched his brother go to a bookshelf and pull out a book. Luigi brought it back and opened it randomly without showing it to Mario. He looked into it, steadily turning pages, eyes scanning every word. Without looking from the book or ceasing to turn the pages he suddenly said, "The immortals can be cruel as well as good Mario. There's a lotsa stories about innocent men and women who had done nothing but live their lives until the star spirits decided their _own_ lives were too boring and wanted to spice them up. The gods… they show no mercy Mario, unless they feel like it." He paused then showed a page to Mario, saying, "See, here's some prime examples."

Mario looked the stories his brother showed him over. The Labors of Hercufleas, whose star spirit father fell in love with a mortal woman and spurned his own wife, the mortal woman giving birth to the hero. The immortal wife became angry and set many trials in front of the man.

There was The Story of Narkisses, about a beautiful young Bean man who women fell in love with on sight. A star spirit found him and fell in love with him. He spurned her and she faded away, but not before the queen of the gods, the same one who had tested Hercufleas and who happened to care for the faded star spirit very much, begged another immortal, one of vengeance, to avenge the love stricken star spirit's fate. That star spirit of revenge evened the score all right, by making the man fall in love with himself in a mirror then pine away into nothing.

Yet another was about a young man; no, a Toad boy, who decided to walk through the woods one day and came across a lake. One of the immortals was living there and caught sight of the lad. She saw he was incredibly handsome and fell in love with him. He came to the water to get a drink, but she got to him first and dragged him under the water forcing herself onto him.

There was one about a Hammer Bro sculptor who spurned love, and a star spirit who took offense to that decided to play around with him. The sculptor created a statue of a woman and fell in love with it. He had no choice but to beg the love star spirit to help him.

One about a woman who fell in love with a male star spirit, but the girl's sisters were jealous and tricked the girl, over time, to look on the face of her lover who had told her she could never see him. The girl looked, and the star spirits mother, who never liked her anyway, took her son back and wouldn't let the mortal near him until she completed a set of tasks that nearly killed her.

"There's lotsa more than that too Mario. This book is full of stories like them.

Mario, though, couldn't look at this anymore. He was through pretending he understood and believed his little brother and little cousin's guess that the star spirits were involved. He closed the book in Luigi's hands then shoved it into his brother saying, "But they're a just that Luigi, stories!"

"You and Wario don't a get it bro!" Luigi yelled, finally snapping and surprising both Mario and himself. However, he was too upset to think on that, and he continued, shouting, "Why is it that the one person I a hate more than anything else on the face of this planet is the _only_ one who understands! Mario, Waluigi and I can't a _deal_ with this on our own! If we're right… we need our big brothers to _be_ there for us, to _understand_ what we mean, to _help_ us! If you and Wario aren't a there… Mario, this will end just like Waluigi's dream! We, we need you bro, you and Wario. Daisy and Rosalina might understand, but then Rosalina's a out of commission, maybe permanently, and Daisy's too inexperienced and headstrong. She'll make a mistake and get herself hurt or worse! Mona and Peach need to understand what me and Waluigi mean too, and those two… they just _don't_! They don't a get this type of fairy tale. They recognize, they know, love at first sight, happily ever afters, _not_ stories that show how love must be fought for, or how death will more often than not precede life, tragedy beating out happiness! Me, Waluigi, Rosalina, and Daisy _do_. Besides all of that, this…this is _our_ battle Mario, not the girls' fight, as much as they try to help. This started with Waluigi and it's a gonna end with Waluigi, Rosalina or not!" Mario looked at his brother in total confusion. Luigi sighed in exasperation and said, "You're a hopeless. You don't get it, and I don't know how to explain it more." With that he slammed the door and left Mario to stand outside digesting all he'd heard.

"You _seriously_ believe that the gods have a hand in this?" Wario asked again, incredulously.

"Wario, you've a seen the Cosmic Spirit and even some of the Star Spirits. You've a seen the home of the immortals. Bro, how can you _not_ believe?" Waluigi retorted.

"Dying of a broken heart Walu? Come on. We're the Wicked Bros, the Wario Bros, the Bad Boys. We don't a even _have_ hearts," Wario replied.

"If we didn't have hearts we'd a be _dead_," Waluigi growled impatiently. "Our hearts are just so small and black they might as well be pebbles. It's stress that exerts the heart. I've a been stressed ever since, well, that night, but even _then_ I can't see this happening to me without some immortal intervention. They're a playing me Wario; playing me like a banjo! The immortal star spirits have done it before. Look at Hercufleas, look at Narkisses and all those others."

"You mean those pansy's you and Luigi like to read about?" Wario asked.

Waluigi face palmed and growled, mumbling under his breath. He got control and looked back at his brother saying, "Yes Wario, those pansy's who've a outshone you in everything, strength and looks both."

"No one outshines me in _anything_! _Especially_ not strength and looks! Look at me!" Wario angrily yelled.

"I'm a looking!" Waluigi shot. "Never mind; I don't a have time to argue with you! The point is me and Luigi have a been targeted. Why, I don't a know. We may just have to figure that out! Wario, I need you to _be_ there for me this time bro! No more room for you to fail," he added, pulling just the right string, bringing back the memories of the night that Wario _hadn't_ been there for him without even mentioning it; bringing back the night Wario had, dare it be said, _failed_. It did its job. Wario looked at him blankly and began to twitch. The poor sap wasn't used to feelings and guilt. Waluigi chuckled then walked away leaving his frozen and twitching brother behind.

Morning was breaking, the sun rising over the Earth. They could see it from the window of Rosalina's bedroom looking down on the planet. The women knelt around Rosalina's bedside, Mona to the door side, Peach to the window side, Daisy at the foot. Peach looked across at a crying Mona. She pursed her lips then reassured, "The cousins will find a way to fix this Mona, I know they will. They always do."

Mona sniffed then replied, "You know how much faith I have in Wario, but I can't believe that. They have today and maybe tomorrow before she's gone. I don't think they'll make it this time, and _I'm_ usually the optimist."

Peach looked worriedly down at Rosalina. "The power of this place is dying; her spying pool doesn't even work anymore because she's fading. I don't understand," Daisy said in confusion. The other two looked at her curiously. "She was chosen as the mother of the lumas for a reason. Why would the star spirits forsake their chosen guardian of the cosmos?"

Mona giggled saying, "Star Spirits? Thanks Daisy, I needed a laugh."

Daisy looked confused then replied, "I'm serious."

"Daisy, those stories are all false," Peach said.

"But you told us about the Cosmic Spirit, and the men talked about the place of the immortals. You're one of the chosen ones Peach! If they exist why don't you believe?" Daisy questioned.

"What would they have against the guys or Rosalina?" Peach replied. "Like you said, what could they gain?"

"You should know the stories Peach! As princesses we were taught them often enough! Immortal gods like to torment mortals if their lives get too dull," Daisy retorted.

"In fairy tales they do!" Mona shot.

"Ooh I'm sick of you two not believing me! This could help us discover something important and you won't take me seriously! Rosalina would! She's probably seen and talked to them before!" Daisy angrily defended as she looked sadly at her dying friend. "I'm just saying maybe we should find them and talk to them."

"We can't find something that doesn't…" Mona and Peach began, but they trailed off. They couldn't say doesn't exist, because all four relatives had seen without a doubt some of them. Heck, they'd seen some themselves. They'd run into a dead end with the argument and fell silent turning back to Rosalina. Daisy sighed. She couldn't convince them otherwise, but somehow she knew, she sensed, that the immortals had something to do with all of this.


	13. Brothers Vs Brothers

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: This is up later than I'd hoped, but oh well. Reading this chapter you may get a sense of where I'd like to go but haven't figured out how to get to yet. I'm stuck on chapter fifteen for now, but I hope to remedy that soon. Ideas from readers would be welcome and maybe motivate me onwards. Enjoy.)

_Sequel Part 13_

None of the relatives could do anything that day, just sat in silence, brother facing brother in clashing views. None of the four had the strength to start up an argument to convince the other to their outlook. Finally the time came for the villains to go to the heroes. Wario glanced at Waluigi who hadn't moved from gazing angrily out of a window. He stood up and headed for the door in silence. Waluigi looked up then followed.

Mario and Luigi waited at the kitchen table in silence. Neither spoke, namely because Mario, for some reason he couldn't explain, was _afraid_ to speak to his brother who seemed lost in thought and unwilling to so much as _look_ at the older let alone waste his breath _talking_ to him. The silence still wasn't broken on either side when the door was knocked on. Luigi rose to answer. He soon returned with their cousins, Wario looking uncomfortable with the aura going around the room. Mario met his eyes sympathetically, conveying that he understood. Wario relaxed as did Mario. At least they _both_ were being shut out.

The group all sat silently, looking at each other, Luigi and Waluigi on one side staring icily across at their older brothers. Opposing sides of the argument they knew would soon take place. Even _now_ the two elder felt ganged up on and exchanged nervous looks. Oh boy, they needed to get the ball rolling. Mario cleared his throat then began, "We need a plan of action."

"Find Mack, Bowyer, and Yarodovich then kill them," Wario flatly declared.

"We don't a know where they are anymore," Mario replied.

"We'll a find them," Wario declared firmly.

"What about my dream?" Waluigi finally asked.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Things instantly heated up. "What about it? It was just a dream," Wario replied. Luigi scoffed. "You say a something green bean?" Wario growled. Luigi looked fearfully at him then looked away.

"Your dream meant a nothing beanpole. Luigi would never do that!" Mario sharply said to his cousin. Waluigi and Luigi exchanged glances that seemed to mutually agree that the older pair were idiots. "While we're a at it lets a get this off the table. The star spirits have nothing to do with anything!" Mario added.

"You can't just say that!" Luigi replied.

"The gods have _everything_ to do with it!" Waluigi insisted. Even the fact that only his arch enemy believed him was a relief. "Like you said, our family's a never had heart problems and I'm a in great condition!"

"Yeah, it happened the night you a told us Rosalina would die! Broken hearts are for fairy tales, you say, but if the immortals wanted to have some fun they could change that! Waluigi _would_ be the target. He's a only been obsessed over her since he first saw her, though I can't say the same for _her_," Luigi chimed. "It was one sided on _his_ part."

"I'm a not obsessed!" Waluigi shot.

Looking back at Wario and Mario, ignoring Waluigi, Luigi asked, "While we're a on the subject, what _about_ Rosalina? There a has to be something we can do." Mario looked down sadly.

"Will you drop Rosalina!" Waluigi shouted at Luigi. "She's a got no chance!"

"He's right Luigi…" Mario quietly admitted.

"I could have a told you that the minute Waluigi realized she was missing from the group when we a first got out of the rubble," Wario declared.

"Shut up!" Waluigi barked, contrasting his former statement.

"Why am _I_ the only one that believes we can _save_ her!" Luigi demanded as he shot up from his chair.

"Because you live in a sheltered world where all's a right and innocent! I've a got bad news for you Luigi, it's _not_!" Waluigi yelled, as he shot up to face his cousin dead on.

"Don't you think I _know_ that! I'm a not _completely_ naïve! I'd a think at least _you_ would be trying to back me up if no one else!" Luigi boldly shot at his enemy, letting more bravery show than was normal for him. At the implication Waluigi uncomfortably shifted and looked down to the side.

"Why would I back up something impossible!" Waluigi demanded.

"You agree that the immortals are involved in this, then why not believe that maybe, just maybe, there's a chance that we can ask their help!" Luigi questioned.

"They hate us!" Waluigi barked.

"_She_ doesn't!" Luigi shouted. Waluigi fell silent. Wario and Mario looked up at Luigi in shock. They knew exactly who 'she' was.

Waluigi sat back down. After a moment Wario cut in saying, "She _might_ help, but at a price."

"If I a go with all of you she might not ask that price," Luigi replied.

"Luigi, stop," Mario firmly said. "The plan is we search high and low for Bowyer and Yarodovich. I'll a start here, you go to Sarasaland, Wario and Waluigi can search Diamond city. The dream and Rosalina are out of the picture; accept it, _both_ of you."

Waluigi rose once more with a harrumph. He leaned over, face inches from Mario's, then growled, "You're supposed to be the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but instead you're a spelling its destruction, and the death of everyone you care remotely about, hate or love." With that he marched out of the kitchen.

"We're supposed to do everything we can to help our friends Mario, not leave them to die. _Especially_ not when we have at least _one_ option left, no matter how farfetched. I thought that's a what _you_ always said," Luigi said, hurt, sadness, and disappointment obvious in his tone.

Mario cringed. His brother looked up to him with so much admiration, and he'd let him down. He didn't know what to say. He just looked down. Luigi sniffed then just turned and went out of the kitchen. They heard the front door open as he went outside.

"I don't get it. We're a trying to avenge Waluigi, and the ungrateful slob storms out on us. He wants them dead more than _me_," Wario said in confusion. "Luigi isn't a surprise."

"Mama Mia, since a when am _I_ in the wrong?" Mario asked, in his own world.

The two older looked uncertainly at each other. "I don't a think they're gonna stick to the plan," Wario finally declared.

Mario nodded in agreement. "They're a growing up so fast," Mario jokingly said with a half-smile. At that moment, though, both simultaneously realized something. They weren't fighting each other! They met each other's eyes appalled, but for some reason they couldn't find reason to argue, not now. They somehow had ended up on the same page. They were being the responsible big brothers, trying to work to one common end, trying to reach a compromise with the younger that were against them. The younger who were, for once, not following their elder siblings' lead.

In that moment of revelation they also realized with disbelief, with fear, denial, hurt, that _this_ time it wasn't going to _be_ the Wicked or Wario bros versus the Mario bros. This time it wasn't cousins against cousins. No. This time it was Mario and Wario versus Luigi and Waluigi, brothers against _brothers_, enemies working with each other against their loved ones, and it-it _scared_ them. It frightened them to realize, also, that Luigi and Waluigi had known it _long_ before they did. The moment Luigi had mentioned a broken heart and Waluigi had brought up immortals the younger pair had known, had formed a silent alliance rejecting their siblings. It _terrified_ them to no end to know that this time… this time they wouldn't win. Their brothers had the advantage, had the belief, the resolve, the understanding. Their brother's had grasped what was happening more so than the two older, the two number ones, had even _begun_ to try and comprehend!

This was _bigger_ than good versus evil, bigger than vengeance and stolen honour, bigger than just the simple fight and win situation. This was _not_ good will always triumph over evil. This wasn't black and white. This wasn't anything like what Mario or Wario were used to, because what they were used to were missions they _knew_ they would come out of. This was something that only Luigi and Waluigi knew about, somehow had managed to learn before even their more experienced brothers; and so for once the elder brothers felt like they didn't belong, felt like they didn't need to and couldn't if they tried, defend their siblings. They felt as if the two younger knew something they didn't, and they feared what that was. How could they help them, protect them, if they didn't know what the number two's expected or saw that _they_ couldn't.

At some point in time, those two really _had_ grown up. They had gone from the two little awkward boys who always hid behind their brother's for protection, to two full grown men, still content to follow, still content to cower behind the greater ones, but yet, as they saw now, could just as easily go off on their own at any time. Realizing this Mario and Wario were shocked. _Their_ baby brothers, the ones they'd worked all their lives to protect, the ones the elder had so often left behind, didn't need them so much anymore. They could leave their big brother's behind, take care of themselves, but then the ever pressing question was, did they _want_ to?

'I need you to be there this time for me bro,' Wario heard in his mind, Waluigi's plea for understanding. For once in his life the fat man who normally never cared about anything beyond himself and riches, who hardly even acknowledged his brother's existence nor cared, who thought he could do anything, felt helpless and torn.

'You don't get it! If you and Wario aren't there… We, we need you bro,' Mario heard in his mind. Luigi's desperate attempt to explain what he and Waluigi already knew, what they wanted their siblings to understand so they wouldn't _have_ to leave them behind and go fend for themselves. Now it was too late, wasn't it? He shuddered as he was suddenly reminded of martyrs, knowing they had no help anymore, knowing they might not make it out, but going in anyway. Wario seemed to grasp his unease. For once the two elder didn't know what to do.

Luigi sat on the grass looking forlornly up at the moon. He heard the front door open then close. He heard footsteps coming over to him then stopping. He knew who it was. He glanced out the corner of his eye and up. Waluigi stood next to him looking up at the moon. Luigi turned his attention back to it. After a moment he heard Waluigi sigh and murmur, "I can't believe I'm a doing this." Luigi smirked. Typical Waluigi. The purple clad man looked down at his cousin then quietly asked, "Do you really think… Will she a listen to you?"

Luigi looked down, shoulder's sagging. After a moment he stood and faced his cousin saying, "I'm a willing to try."

After a moment Waluigi replied, "Good. Rosalina might not have been able to take advantage of your self-sacrificing nature, but _I_ sure as heck can."

"How well I know," Luigi nodded. He hesitated then added carefully, "I can't guarantee it will work."

"I know," Waluigi replied. The two stood in silence for a time, not looking at each other. "What will you offer, or accept," Waluigi finally questioned.

Luigi looked back at the moon, Waluigi following the gaze. After a moment he replied, "I don't know. I never know."

There was a silence once more in which Waluigi seemed to be balancing something out in his mind. "If… If you want someone to go with you… Gods this is killing me… I don't a do this… If you need someone to come, I'll a go," Waluigi finally said with a great amount of effort.

Luigi looked at his cousin expressionlessly. Waluigi was gazing intently at the moon, obviously uncomfortable about showing this side of himself. After a moment Luigi looked back at the white orb too, and replied, "I'll a be fine. You need to be here anyway." Of course, he had referred to some unspoken plan only he and Waluigi had agreed on without a word.

Waluigi looked down then replied, "I'm a not going to be able to complete it on my own. Even together we may not be able to."

Luigi said nothing for a long moment. Watching and keeping their brother's at bay would be difficult, and _that_ was only _part_ of it. Or was it? Not even the younger were completely sure what it was anymore. Finally he replied, "Daisy will be here to help if I… if I'm a not allowed to come back."

"I thought this was our battle, not the girls," Waluigi remarked.

"We might not have any other choice cuz," Luigi replied.

"Daisy is inexperienced," Waluigi replied. "_I'm_ inexperienced."

"Inexperienced, yeah, but she's a the only other one besides Rosalina who might understand; and right now we need understanding more than experience," Luigi replied. "Besides, she's a good fighter, if it comes to that." There was silence.

After a time Luigi asked, "Do you really think Mario and Wario will fight us?"

"I wouldn't a put it passed them," Waluigi replied. "Especially if it means stopping us from doing something they think is stupid." Another awkward pause. "Are you a going to leave?" Waluigi asked.

Luigi shifted uncomfortably then answered, "Yeah… remember, if I don't come back you continue with the plan."

"How will I know you _won't_ come back?" Waluigi asked.

"Daisy will come," Luigi replied.

"Any reason you can't a tell me how long it will take?" Waluigi asked.

Something was changing in Luigi. Waluigi saw it all too well and shook his head. "Yeah, there's a reason. I don't a know. By the time I'm ready to leave the observatory I'll a need to have an idea. I'll be able to give her a time," Luigi responded in a darker tone than normal. Mr. L showing through. He was letting him.

"You'd better. We can't afford any unpredictability," Waluigi said.

"There won't be any," Luigi assured, bandana appearing and hat darkening, L turning the other way.

"Good. Keep your guard up cuz. If you take over Luigi you'll a be playing in dangerous territory," Waluigi said, now speaking to Mr. L.

"What makes you think I don't want it to happen?" Mr. L challenged.

"I _know_ you want it to very _much_. You're a fine with it," Waluigi replied. "But you don't want Mario to best you _too_ early, do you?"

Mr. L scowled. After a moment he replied, "He won't best me at all. Not this time. I'll a play your game for now Waluigi, but don't doubt that we'll see each other soon enough. Next time, though, I won't be working _with_ you."

"Why are you now if you don't want it prevented?" Waluigi questioned.

"So I can a show up my fat red plumber brother Mr. Jumpsallthetime; prove to him he was wrong, and make him suffer even more when he realizes that your dream coming true was he and Mr. Fatgreedytreasureseeker Wario's fault. You and me will _not_ get the gods' mercy," Mr. L replied.

"Want to hurt them? Whatever. As long as it achieves my goals," Waluigi replied.

"You're as bad as me," Mr. L chuckled.

"Not when this is over," Waluigi replied. Talking to them both now, not defining which he was referring to, he added, "_You'll_ fight yourself, and you won't give up easily, but _you'll_ win, and everything you care about will be destroyed. Unless, that is, we _do_ manage to stop you, and I'm a fairly certain we will."

"You'll a lose someone in the process if you do," Mr. L replied.

"It won't be _my_ loss," Waluigi stated.

The figure began to morph once more into Luigi. Once the turnaround was complete Luigi said, "You're cold cuz. I don't a even know why I bother working with you."

"You have no choice. Our brother's don't believe," Waluigi replied. Luigi harrumphed then ran off towards the castle and the Toad Brigade. Waluigi watched him fade into the distance then went back inside.

"Where's a Luigi?" Mario asked as he and Wario left the kitchen, unaware of the exchange.

"He had something to do," Waluigi replied. With that he strode off. Wario and Mario looked uneasily at each other. Waluigi hadn't even _bothered_ to hide the fact that he wasn't telling everything, and both knew they wouldn't get an answer. Mario worriedly looked out the window praying his brother would be safe.


	14. A Desperate Offer

'Bad Luck' Sequel

(A/N: Been awhile, but I've been busy. All right, I'm going to extreme measures now. If you readers think of any situation or challenge you want the four relatives to go through then feel free to submit them in a review. Just so you have more ideas in the next chapter they'll be on a train. I may bring Mona into it too, but I don't know. I'm almost out of ideas. Chapter fifteen isn't done yet so this may be the last for a while unless I get some inspiration. I'm sick though, so most of my inspiration is gone. Enjoy this one though. Some things may confuse those who haven't read my Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars story.)

_Sequel Part 14_

Mona and Peach had fallen asleep in the room. Daisy looked miserably at Rosalina. She was getting steadily worse. Suddenly she heard the sound of a ship. She looked curiously towards the door then rose to greet the Toad Brigade. She watched it land as she neared. She stopped and waited for whoever was here to come off. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was. "Luigi!" she called instantly running to him. He saw her coming and allowed a smirk to come across his face. He caught her in his arms holding her. "Why are you here?" Daisy asked curiously. Luigi's smile fled. Instantly Daisy's own smile fell. "Luigi, what is it?" she asked.

He glanced away. Daisy tilted her head inquisitively. Luigi looked up at her, meeting her eyes. After a moment he said solemnly, "What would you do to save Rosalina's life?"

Daisy looked sadly down. After a moment she met his eyes replying firmly, "Anything."

"Good," Luigi replied.

"Sweetie?" she asked.

"Listen to me Daisy. Do you remember the Cosmic Spirit I a told you about, that fell in love with me?" he asked.

"What about her?" she questioned, voice gaining a hard, bitter tone.

Luigi looked into the distance. After a time he said, not directly answering, "You've read the stories about the power and cruelty and goodness of the immortals." Daisy shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like where this was going. Her eyes gained a nervous look. Luigi continued, looking back at her, "Understand, Daisy, that the star spirits have chosen their next victims. Waluigi and I." Daisy gasped. With that he narrated about Waluigi's heart attack, about the suspicion of a broken heart, a weakness brought on by gods. He continued, telling of Waluigi's dream in a hollow tone, omitting Mr. L and simply saying that it was him. Daisy covered her mouth in horror looking up worriedly at Luigi. She shook her head in denial.

Tears fell from his eyes silently as he finished. "No… No, Luigi, you would never… You _couldn't_ unless… By the gods…"

"Literally," Luigi wryly said with a smirk. He grew solemn once more and said, "Mario and Wario, they don't understand…They haven't got a clue. They just can't… you know."

"I know. Mona and Peach are the same," Daisy softly said as she looked down.

"As if _that_ wasn't enough we a still need to find the lieutenants, and Rosalina… We have to save her, _I_ have to save her. I might be the only one who can now."

"What?" Daisy asked as she quickly looked up at him.

"I'm a going to go to the Cosmic Spirit. I'm going to see if I can plead with her to help somehow," Luigi hesitantly said, finally able to answer her first question.

"But, if she loves you…" Daisy began. She gasped. She saw the look in his eyes. Defeat, acceptance. "Luigi, no!" she exclaimed on realizing what it could mean.

"I have no choice," he replied.

"But to give up your freedom and happiness! You're going to her to beg for the life of a friend! The immortals, they don't, they aren't normally convinced to sway things to that degree! If you ask her for that… Luigi, I'm going to _lose_ you. She'll never let you go. Please, there must be some other way. There must be…" All at once she burst into tears and held him tightly, face buried in his chest.

He held her back blushing deeply. "Daisy, there is no other way. Listen to me, Waluigi; he can't a do this on his own. If I, if I'm a not back by tomorrow at noon, _you_ have to help him. The way things are you would eventually have to anyway, and the others."

"But…" she began.

He cut her off saying, "I'm a not sure the Cosmic Spirit will be able to help Rosalina. If she can't, then I'll a be back. We'll have to do everything we can to find a way to save her. One way or the other we'll all be dragged into this together eventually. Trust me Daisy, you've a _got_ to. Do you?"

She looked deeply into his eyes. They were resolved, and she knew at that moment nothing would change his mind. She was acutely aware of the tears falling from her eyes and hated it. She looked meekly down saying, "Yes…"

"Thank you," Luigi said in obvious relief. He looked at her ponderously a moment. On the chance he wouldn't come back what else did he have to lose? Suddenly he tilted her face to his and kissed her lips quickly. With that he pulled from her and raced to the launch star. She reached helplessly after him wanting so badly to go, but knowing she couldn't. She watched him disappear then covered her face shaking her head. He would be back. He always came back…

Luigi made his way slowly towards the domain of the immortals. He recognized the formation. He took a deep breath then entered. He picked out the path towards the area he remembered the hidden entrance to be at. He didn't know if he could get in without Rosalina, but he had to try. He found the general area and felt along it until he felt his hand go through. He sighed then entered. He walked down the long path towards the beautiful garden the immortal had once sworn would be his if he stayed with her as her husband. All at once he was there. He looked around at it defeated, nervous, afraid. "Goddess!" he called gently.

He saw the shapeless yet beautiful form appear in front of him. She had no figure for she hadn't expected a visitor and hadn't chosen a shape to go into. On seeing the man, though, she gasped. There was silence. After a moment she said, "You came back."

"I… I have a request to make," he said.

"Yes, anything, name it," she said in a desperate tone, adoration lacing every word.

He felt his heart breaking, for he knew all too well that he could never hope to return the love she had for him. He looked away. After a moment he faced her once more, saying, "You've forsaken me spirit."

"What?" she asked breathily, shocked that he would ever say such a thing.

"The star spirits, they've a turned their backs on me and my cousin, Waluigi. They've a chosen us as their next source of amusement," he stated.

"They've done _what_?" she asked in shock. "Young man I swear to you that I had nothing to do with that," she said quickly, voice pleading with him.

"I know…" he sighed. "I know that nothing can be done about it, but if we can't a get out of this, then the least they owe us is a small favor."

"Name your price!" she fervently said.

"Our friend, your chosen queen of the cosmos, is dying. Please, goddess, you've a got to help her," Luigi begged.

The spirit said nothing for a long moment. Finally she replied, "Luigi…"

"Please… please don't a say you can't," he pleaded. "I'll a do anything!"

"I'm sorry. There are things even _star_ spirits cannot do alone," she said. "It would take more power than only mine. I am just the Cosmic Spirit, not a star spirit."

"There's a no star spirit I can go to! Not anymore; not even though Mario is a chosen one, and me too apparently," Luigi said.

"If I could do this thing you ask, I would have long ago named my price, that you stay here with me and forget your mortal life. However, I cannot," she replied, and though he couldn't see them, he heard tears in her voice.

He looked sadly down, tears of frustration threatening his eyes. All at once he felt her touch upon his cheek. He looked sadly up at her. "There's a got to be another way," he said.

"I will do all I can, but unless there is a star spirit that has not yet turned on you a one-up mushroom will only be temporary. I have seen the queen of the cosmos in her current condition. She should have died long ago. I do not know why she still lives, maybe it means hope that one star spirit still stays loyal, but that is all I can offer you," she stated. "I know not which one it would be."

"Then I'm a sorry for bothering you spirit," he said.

"You will never bother me," she replied.

"I'm a thankful that you, at least, haven't turned on me yet," he said.

"Never," she passionately vowed. "I will speak to the immortals and try to see who still is on your side."

"Grazi," Luigi sincerely said. She nodded. After a moment she sighed and said bitterly, "Your princess lover awaits your return."

Luigi blushed deeply saying, "We're a not technically…"

"I suppose not," the Cosmic Spirit interrupted quickly, a hint of anger in her tone. "Your feelings are obvious though." Luigi looked ashamedly down. "Go now," the Cosmic Spirit ordered.

All at once Luigi's vision became blurry, things melting into one. The next thing he knew he was once more at the observatory. Daisy was standing at the edge, looking out over the sky. He felt his heart speed up. He instantly ran towards her calling, "Daisy!"

Daisy gasped and turned hopefully. Relief and gladness came to her eyes. "Luigi, you're back!" she excitedly cried as she ran to meet him. She giggled as they held each other, but her grin quickly faded. She pulled back and looked up at him saying, "You're back. But that means that…" Luigi looked sadly down. "No…" she said, shaking her head.

"My relatives were right. There was a no point," Luigi said.

"You're just going to give up!" she asked heatedly. Luigi looked surprised. He opened him mouth to reply but she cut him off saying, "There's got to be a way! We'll find it if it kills us! As soon as you need us, sweetie, call us."

Luigi grinned gratefully and agreed eagerly, "Oh yeah!" Daisy giggled then looked worriedly back at Rosalina's room. "Go on," Luigi said. She smiled at him then raced off. He watched after her then went to the Toad Brigade ship.


	15. Off To Sarasaland

'Bad Luck' Sequel

_Sequel Part 15_

Waluigi sat in Mario's home waiting patiently. Mario and Wario were watching him curiously. He seemed so calm. Mario grew steadily more worried for Luigi. The night had passed and he hadn't come home. It was almost noon! What on earth was Waluigi hiding? The silence was shattered when the door was knocked on. "Mario!" a voice called.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as he leapt up and raced for the door. As Wario turned away, Waluigi visibly relaxed. Mario threw the door open to greet his brother. He caught him in a bone crushing hug.

"Mario!" Luigi gasped.

"Sorry bro," he apologized quickly. He practically dragged Luigi inside.

Luigi met Waluigi's eyes as they entered and subtly shook his head. Waluigi sat up straighter, a strange emotion flashing in his eyes. Meekly he sat back and cringed. His shoulder was hurting. He brought out the pills Mario had given him and took two. Stupid immortals. Luigi sat next to Mario. "Where'd you go Luigi?" Wario asked.

"Uh, nowhere," Luigi said innocently. Mario and Wario looked doubtfully at each other.

"Okay, then let's a use the day to find the lieutenants," Wario declared. Waluigi and Luigi looked hopelessly at each other. Mutually they agreed that if they found out something like that, it might help them determine how to deal with the dream issue. Maybe wherever their next meeting place would be, would end up as the area where the dream had taken place.

"Okie-dokie," Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi all agreed, Luigi and Waluigi less enthusiastically.

Mario and Wario leapt up and ran. "Quick, how do we get on the gods' good side?" Waluigi asked before the younger followed, not wanting to make the older suspicious.

"I, I don't a know. You know the myths. Almost nothing changes their mind. If they've a set out tasks we'll know them. Maybe, maybe, if we do all right we might a get some mercy after all. Rosalina should be dead. That's a mercy, right?" Luigi asked.

"So far," Waluigi replied. "Remember, though, the star spirits liked to tease."

"We can't defy gods, only try to win favor," Luigi stated.

"We could always sacrifice a certain green plumber," Waluigi stated.

Luigi looked fearfully at his evil grin and pulled away. He chuckled nervously then bolted for the door calling, "Mario!" Waluigi laughed cruelly then followed. He and Luigi both knew, though, that a life for a life could very well be the only chance they had. An unspoken, forbidden thought, but as Luigi looked back from beside Mario to catch Waluigi's gaze, both realized all too well that it was the same one beyond a doubt. They feared that soon, the only decision they would have to make, is who didn't come back.

"Do we have any idea where they might be now?" Waluigi asked. "They're a probably not together right now."

Wario and Mario exchanged glances and nodded. Looking back, Wario replied, "We're a gonna check their old hideouts. If they aren't a there we'll ask the clerks if they know anything."

"Did that a just come from _Wario_?" Luigi asked in disbelief.

"What's a that supposed to mean?" Wario demanded.

Mario, though, answered, "We came up with it together. He just a said it in my words."

"Are we going together or separate?" Luigi questioned.

Wario and Mario exchanged glances. They'd also talked to each other about their brother's fears. They still didn't buy it, but still… Mario replied, "Together. The lieutenants seem more powerful than ever before."

"Yeah, together we're a gonna kick their butts if they're alone," Wario cockily boasted.

"Good," Waluigi said. Maybe his dream _had_ had a deeper effect on their brother's than he and Luigi had thought. Luigi visibly relaxed, hope in his eyes that maybe they were trying, and Waluigi guessed his cousin thought the same thing as him.

"We start here," Mario declared. The others nodded and the four ran towards the town.

Soon they reached the bed and breakfast that Bowyer had stayed in. The four looked at each other, silently checking to see if the others were all ready for confrontation, should it show up. They nodded at each other than went inside. "Greetings weary travelers. Welcome to my bed and breakfast. Are you looking for a place to stay for a few nights?"

"We're a looking for a knife shaped freak that…" Wario began, but Waluigi quickly covered Wario's mouth before he put the Toad man on guard. He probably had no clue what had happened or who had done it. Only eight people in the whole of the world knew what had happened and who had done it both, the four boys and the four girls. Waluigi planned on keeping it like that. If this man sensed that one of his patrons might be marked for an untimely death, he would clam up.

Luckily for him, Mario took up where Wario had left off, saying, "That we need to give something to. He a did us a favor, and we need to pay him back."

The old Toad man brightened then said, "Oh dear, I'm sorry, but he just packed up last night and left. He said something about a private area somewhere by the mountains and first of all meeting up with some friends. He mentioned the Sarasaland Motel, but passed that I don't know much."

They were already out the door, Luigi calling back as they ran, "Thank you!"

"My, it must be important," the Toad man mused. He then turned back to his duties.

"They a get around fast," Waluigi bitterly remarked as they ran towards the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"This is a crazy. Let's a take the train," Wario complained.

"Babies," Mario criticized.

"Let's a go bro. We need to get it over with quickly," Luigi said, backing up his cousins.

Mario sighed then replied, "Fine." With that they diverted from the path and went towards the train station.

The cousins waited in silence for the train to pull up. Luigi looked towards the sun thinking of Sarasaland's splendor. He smiled softly. He had never admitted it, but he found it beautiful, exotic, just like its princess. Wait, did he just think that? Yes… yes he did. Waluigi's dream came back to him. His cousin had explained in graphic description all he had seen. Luigi shuddered on remembering his narration of Daisy's expression, his own hand choking the life out of her. No! He would never do that! Ever! He couldn't! He suddenly caught Waluigi's stare. Luigi blushed and looked down. Waluigi knew exactly what he was thinking, and Luigi didn't like it. They heard the mournful horn of an old fashioned train pulling up. They watched it come to a stop. The four looked at each other silently, hoping they'd get something from Sarasaland, but doubting that they would.

They found their places on the train and sat to look out the windows and wait. They were silent, not even speaking when an attendant asked, "Would you gentlemen like something to eat or drink?" When they never replied she frowned curiously then turned to leave.

She went into the next cart with a frown still on her face, wondering about them. Suddenly, though, a voice spoke, saying, "Excuse me, have you seen four human men around? You know, dark hair, mustaches, look alike…"

The attendant looked at the speaker and noticed it was a young woman with orange hair, a hat, and a white coat. She answered, with a smile, "As a matter of fact yes. Just in the next cart. They're acting really introverted, though."

"Oh, I'll change that," the girl replied with a small smile. With that she walked into the next cart.

As the four watched the passing scene they sighed all together at the same time. "Why so glum, chums?" a voice asked.

"Wha!" they exclaimed in shock, instantly turning. Without awaiting an invitation she slid next to Wario, forcing him to move over, crushing Waluigi against the window.

"Hey!" Waluigi complained.

"Mona!" Wario exclaimed. "What are you a doing here!"

Smile falling to seriousness, she answered, "I came to help you. I couldn't just sit up there and watch Rosalina die without _doing_ anything. Don't worry; Peach and Daisy are still up there."

"But-but, we don't a _need_ any help!" Wario protested.

"I know this is a family matter, but Wario, _please_. I need to do something! Just for now at least!" Mona begged.

Wario looked at Mario for his input. Mario shrugged. Wario sighed then grumbled, "Fine. Annoying girl."

She squealed then seized him in a bear hug saying, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Wario!"

"It's a boss to you!" Wario barked.

Luigi leaned across to Waluigi and muttered, "Great, now we're a outnumbered three to two."

"So? _She_ a doesn't have any fighting experience that's a even _remotely_ like ours," Waluigi replied.

"Not the point," Luigi retorted as he pulled back. Waluigi looked over at the girl distrustfully.

The train soon pulled into the Sarasaland station. The group of five got off then looked around, planning their next move. "We should check the Sarasaland Motel first, where Yarodovich was staying," Mona stated.

"No, you think?" Waluigi sarcastically replied. She pouted at him. He just rolled his eyes. Mona harrumphed then went down the street. Dutifully, almost puppy like, Wario followed her. As he passed Waluigi he gave him a dirty scowl. Waluigi sneered back.

Mario came from behind, shoving Waluigi and warning, "Behave."

As Mario went ahead, Waluigi mimicked, "Behave." Luigi was suddenly beside him looking coldly at him. "What?" Waluigi asked.

"We don't a need to make her an enemy yet," Luigi stated. Waluigi grumbled as he passed, but nonetheless followed.

They reached the motel, soon enough, and entered. They saw an old woman behind the desk. Smiling infectiously, Mona went up to her saying cheerily, "Hello ma'am. I'm wondering if you can help my friend's and me with something."

The woman instantly liked the young woman. She beamed back replying, "Oh, of course dear. I'll do what I can." On seeing Wario and Waluigi, though, her smile fell to fear. They didn't look too pleasant. Mario and Luigi, though, pushed in front of her cousins. Mario grinned and waved at her. Luigi looked timidly away yet smiled. The woman's grin came back. She recognized Mario. The green one must be the brother he had spoken of so often; he and their princess both. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"A friend of ours was staying here recently. Kind of spear shaped, slightly creepy looking," Mona prodded.

"Slightly is an understatement," the woman solemnly said. "I know the one you're talking about. He checked out just this morning. He said he had some friends to meet. I asked him where and he just smirked. Were you the friend's he meant?" she asked.

"No, those were a couple other bum friends of ours," Wario said, picking his nose. The woman looked appalled.

"Uh, thank you for your time ma'am," Mona said with a smile. "Come on guys, let's catch up."

Back on the streets the group headed for a park. Reaching it, Mona spotted an ice cream vendor and licked her lips. Wario noticed. Like a magnet he seemed to be drawn to it, the others watching in surprise. They observed him actually _pay_ for two cones, then return handing one to Mona spontaneously. The others mouths dropped in shock. Wario being _nice_? Doing something spontaneous without being asked? That was just _too_ weird.

"Wario…" Mona said in a touched tone.

"What? I a like ice cream," he stated, practically unaware of what he'd done.

As soon as the shock of the moment washed over Wario's relatives, Mario asked, "What a now?"

"Diamond city stupid," Waluigi insulted as if it were obvious. Mario frowned at him.

"Easy guys, let's not fight," Mona quickly intervened.

"Why not? It's a what we do," Wario replied as he swallowed the rest of his ice cream whole. Well, she couldn't argue _that_.

Suddenly, though, from seemingly nowhere, the group was sent flying back with cries of pain! Rather, the men were. Mona watched in shock, tongue on her ice cream. What had just happened! Getting over the surprise she cried in alarm, "Star bros!"

"Star bros?" Luigi asked dazedly, as they sat up.

"Not again," Waluigi moaned. "People are a trying to find _names_ for us again."

"It was a bound to happen at some time," Mario grimly remarked, rubbing his backside.

All at once they cried out in alarm as they were confronted by four koopas! "Remember us dudes!" the apparent leader, dressed in red, asked, as he stood in front of Mario.

"Koopa bros!" Mario exclaimed in shock. They weren't supposed to be here! They were as out of place as the _lieutenants_!

"Koopa bros?" Wario and Waluigi questioned.

"That's right, and we're here to radically kick some butt," the koopa bro in black stated, as he looked down at Waluigi.

"Oh yeah!" Wario demanded.

"Yeah," the yellow one in front of him retorted.

"You dudes think you can take us? Bring it on," the green one in front of Luigi said. Luigi cried out in alarm as his attacker spun at him suddenly! Desperately Luigi leapt to the side. As quickly as they could, the relatives regrouped to face off against the four koopas. Mona watched in confusion, disbelief, fear, and amusement. Eventually amusement won out, and she sat at a picnic table to watch how this would play out.

"That's a it! No one stands in _our_ way!" Wario yelled furiously.

"You don't a stand a chance against all four of us!" Mario boasted.

"Yeah, we're the…uh… what are we?" Luigi asked. Waluigi slapped his own face and shook his head.

"We're a gonna make you wish you'd never been born!" Waluigi called to their enemies.

"Dude, they all look like Mario," the yellow koopa bro said to the red one.

"Are you related or something?" the black one asked.

"Dude, we know the green man is Mario's bro," the green koopa bro remarked.

"Cousins, don't remind us," Wario grimaced.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go!" the red one stated. With that the four simultaneously attacked!

Wario charged at the yellow one, trying to meet the attack head on. The two collided and flew back from each other. Wario recovered first then ran at the yellow one, seized him, then ploughed him into the ground with a pile driver! The yellow one leapt out quickly, though, then attacked once more meeting his mark!

Mario jumped for the red one, but the red one swiftly moved to the side and went at him again, striking him! Mario cried out in pain then leapt back up to face him again. He leapt on his head knocking it down. The koopa recovered as quickly as he could then went for Mario again!

Waluigi looked at the black koopa bro with a grin, relishing a fight. He wasn't in a good mood. He needed to let off some steam anyway. Why not on this guy? Waluigi ran at him first. The koopa leapt into his shell and went for him. Waluigi suddenly leapt up with a laugh. From seemingly nowhere he drew a whip of thorns! His darkness whip! With that he lashed at the black koopa and sent him flying into a tree. The koopa gasped in pain but leapt up. Waluigi was landing. Gravity was to the black koopas advantage. He charged for the area Waluigi would land on. Waluigi never even had time to blink before he was sent flying away!

Luigi cried out in terror as the green koopa went for him. He, instead of fighting, turned and ran from it. It kept after him. As he passed the picnic table Mona was at, she called, "Keep going guys, you're doing great!"

"Help!" Luigi cried out. All at once the koopa hit him sending him headfirst into the ground. Luigi struggled from the ground and turned desperately. The koopa was bearing down on him again. Luigi cried out in alarm and held out his hand. Suddenly lightning shot out, hitting the koopa! Luigi looked up and grinned. "Oh yeah, Luigi number one!" he exclaimed as he leapt up, finding a little more courage to fight.

Regrouping the two separate groups of four faced each other like a battle line. With war cries from both sides they charged! The two 'armies' collided in a dust cloud that rose above the park. Mona watched eyes wide in excitement. She cringed at a hit once in a while or cheered loudly, hollering for more.

After what seemed forever the battle stopped. All eight participants were in a heap gasping for breath, exhausted. Mona finished the last of her ice cream then went up to them. "Done killing each other yet?" she questioned.

"Never," Mario panted back.

She sighed. "I give up," she said in exasperation. Suddenly she pulled from her coat, a strange object. They perked up curiously.

"Uh, what's a that?" Luigi asked.

"Nothing much," she answered. With that she shot it at the koopas. They cried out in terror and alarm as they were suddenly launched far away! The four cousins looked after them in shock. Slowly they turned to stare at Mona. She smiled, finishing, "Just a little something Crygor whipped up in case of emergencies. Kind of a final blow."

"Mama mia," the four cousins said at the same time. Tiredly they rose.

"How are we a gonna get to Diamond city?" Mario questioned.

There was silence, each one trying to think of the quickest way. Finally Wario stated, "I know."

"You do?" Luigi asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. The sea," Wario stated.

"S-s-sea?" Waluigi demanded, instantly on guard. "But, but, the sea means…"

Wario nodded. "It's a the only way to get there quickly," he stated.

"No! I refuse!" Waluigi yelled.

"Come on Walu! She's a the only way!" Wario repeated.

"Why are you even _thinking_ it? You a _hate_ her!" Waluigi shot.

"Who!" Mario, Luigi, and Mona suddenly demanded, awakening Wario and Waluigi to their presence.

"Captain Maple Syrup," both replied at the same time, Waluigi in exasperation, Wario bluntly.

Wario added, "I've a told you about her Mona."

"Yes you have," Mona coldly remarked. Wario was oblivious.

"But she's a obsessed with me! She's a stalker!" Waluigi whined.

"She's doing it to bug you! She's a probably over it by now," Wario argued.

"No! You're a gonna have to drag me!" Waluigi retorted, firmly folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air huffily.

* * *

A/N: It wouldn't let me put this at the top, so here it is at the bottom. I've never played a game with the koopa bros in it, I just guessed what they were like from what I've read, so forgive me if they're out of character. Tell me how I can fix it. I'm sorry for the wait, but I was stumped for a chapter. I'm slowly getting on track though. Still open to challenge ideas for the four, now six I guess, either or. This chapter was a little humor from the overall drama of this story, so the fight wasn't my best. Please enjoy. I'll get chapter sixteen up as soon as I can.


	16. Trial Of The Kraken

'Bad Luck' Sequel

_Bad Luck Sequel Part 16_

(A/N: I decided to spice things up a little. Anyone heard of Luigi and Mona? I think I've already had a couple hints in the previous chapters. Not so much here. How about Waluigi and Captain Syrup? Yeah. There's also a little Wario and Captain Syrup, as well as Wario and Mona. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Yes, the author's note is in different place than usual, but it won't let me put it where I usually do. This might remind you of Pirates of the Caribbean, but really, who can love Greek Mythology and have a sea story without a kraken?)

* * *

Waluigi lay over Wario's shoulders like a sack, protesting desperately, "Put me down, let me go! I don't a want to go! I'll a walk to Diamond City! Wario, no! Maple scares me, yeah, that's it!" Wario ignored, not buying it, yet wondering at the use of Syrup's first name.

Mario walked with his ears covered. Mona was listening to music, trying to tune him out, shooting annoyed glances at Waluigi. Luigi was grinning ear to ear, loving his enemies torment. This wasn't even the Mr. L part of him. Mario and Luigi kept busy digesting all Wario had told them about his own adventures, Syrup and other enemies. They couldn't believe it at first, but Wario had souvenirs. How had they never known about their cousins missions, they wondered. Usually he was one to boast. Soon enough the ocean came into view. On seeing the others perk up, Waluigi looked around his brother and saw it, as well as the ship. He groaned and collapsed saying, "I hate this game. My life is a over!"

"Oh shut up, Maple's fine," Wario growled impatiently, trying her first name. Nah, he liked using her last name. As they reached the dock he put his brother down. Quickly Mario got behind his cousin, making sure Waluigi didn't make a break for it.

"She's not!" Waluigi protested.

"Maybe there's another ship we can take?" Mona asked as she coldly looked towards the nearing ship. She didn't like Wario's relationship with its captain, enemy or otherwise.

"Not you too," Wario complained.

"She's a jealous of Syrup, Wario," Mario clarified.

"Wha? Why? I don't a even _like_ that woman!" Wario insisted. "She likes Waluigi."

"She a _stalks_ Waluigi! There's a difference!" Waluigi shot. "She's a just waiting for the day I go on an adventure with you finally, that involves her!"

"I don't trust her," Mona stated.

Luigi, walked ahead of them all before the argument broke out, but now he could hear it. He sighed deeply; shaking his head, then went up to the ship. He looked up in awe. It was a nice ship. "Ohhhh," he said in awe.

Suddenly, though, a voice spoke, asking, "Ready to set sail captain Luigi?"

Luigi gasped and his heart fluttered on hearing the voice. No way. He turned quickly. He saw the voice's owner leaning against a pile of crates and watching him, eyes sparkling. "Daisy!" he exclaimed in shock. "What are you a doing here?"

"I had to help," she answered solemnly. "Peach is watching over Rosalina."

"Great! Now Waluigi and I aren't a outnumbered. Mona's here too," Luigi stated.

"I know," Daisy replied with a smile. "I figured I should even the odds."

"Daisy!" four more voices exclaimed in surprise. The couple turned only to see the relatives and Mona.

"Oh yeah!" Daisy confirmed.

The reunion was cut short when suddenly a voice said from above, "Avast ye landlubbers!"

"Oh no," Waluigi groaned.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. Luigi whispered, "I'll explain everything on the way."

The woman swung down from the ship and landed in front of them with a giggle. "Wario, what brings my ever lovin' treasure seeker enemy here?"

"Enemy?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"Explain later," Luigi said.

It was then that Syrup saw Waluigi. "Oh, _hello_ there lover. You're looking as handsome as ever. Did you really miss me so much that you came all the way here? Waluigi, I'm touched. We haven't even had a date."

"What!" Daisy exclaimed in shocked disbelief. Luigi, Mario, and Mona's eyes widened.

Waluigi groaned. "Never mind," he said. Looking at Syrup he shot, "Back away you obsessive witch woman! I'm a not interested! Leave me alone!"

"Waluigi, only now you decide to exchange sweet nothings? Let me have a turn. Let's see, I know, I could travel the world and never find a violet that could begin to compare to you," she said, leaning in, trailing a finger up his chest.

He cried out in terror and dove behind Wario saying, "Wario, help!"

"Back off Syrup, we have a favor to ask. We a need to get to Diamond City," Wario flatly said.

"Oh really, and _why_ should I help you?" she asked, looking at her fingernails.

"Because I have a Waluigi. He can share with you," Wario said.

"What!" Waluigi demanded.

"Really," Syrup said, intrigued.

"No!" Wario yelled, "But Daisy is the princess of this land. She has money, _lots_ of it."

"Oh poo, fine, I'll take the money, as long as my Waluigi is on board," she replied, batting eyelashes flirtatiously at the purple clad man. "And of course my beloved Wario," she added, winking at him. Mona seethed. Waluigi was shaking. Daisy was lost, aghast, appalled. Luigi and Mario looked equally shocked. "Come on board," Syrup said, beckoning. The six followed her dutifully.

"Ready to sail the seas, to wherever the wind may take us?" Luigi questioned Daisy with a wink.

Daisy blushed then answered teasingly, "Adventure around every turn, you fighting by my side, what could be more perfect?"

"We could find out," Luigi growled. Instantly, though, he caught himself. Mr. L had just made a move! "Sorry!" he exclaimed in a hoarse whisper as he hurried off, leaving Daisy shocked at the un-Luigi like remark. She saw Mario's worried gaze as he watched his brother board and wondered, yet again, what was going on that _she_ couldn't see.

For a time things were quiet. Wario slept in their cabin, snoring loudly. Mario, across the room in the next bottom bunk, was snoring too. Waluigi, above Wario, growled then finally gave up on napping. He climbed down. Luigi raised his head warily. Maybe Waluigi had an idea here. _He_ definitely wouldn't be able to sleep. Time to follow his cousin's lead. He climbed down and followed Waluigi onto the deck. Waluigi said nothing about it. They just left.

The two looked about the deck, watching the crew work. "Time to find a way to avoid Syrup," Waluigi grumbled.

"Good luck," Luigi said doubtfully.

Waluigi groaned. "Can't I a catch a break?"

"Not while they're a after us," Luigi replied. "Keep a sharp eye out. A test could come at any time."

"Yeah, yeah, what do you expect? A kraken, enemy pirates, both?" Waluigi asked sarcastically as he began to walk away towards the railing.

As if in response, almost right after, the ship was struck by a mysterious bump that sent Waluigi flying back into Luigi! Luigi shoved him off as both sat upright in fear. The pirates were calling out warnings, alarmed. Syrup was ordering them to keep quiet. Finally silence reigned. They heard nothing. There was no hint of what the thing might have been that hit the ship.

"All right men, keep a weathered eye on the horizon! No telling _what_ that was," Syrup ordered.

Waluigi and Luigi shot worried glances at each other. _They_ knew. It was a warning, had to be. They just wished they could find out when to expect it. "We're a cursed, aren't we Waluigi?" Luigi asked.

"My _name_ is a curse," Waluigi hissed. "It a _means_ bad luck, with one of the ways you break it down."

"Mama Mia," Luigi fearfully moaned, pulling his hat down.

"Snap out of it and keep a lookout," Waluigi snapped. "I'm a going to walk around."

"Okie-dokie," Luigi agreed. It was rare that the two younger could have a civil conversation, if you could call this civil.

Waluigi wandered away. Luigi looked around for something to do. He caught his breath suddenly. Up at the front of the bow stood Daisy, looking out over the sea, grinning at the salt air and wind, the feel of adventure, dress billowing in the wind. She looked gorgeous. "Mama-mia," Luigi dazedly said. He could swear hearts came to his eyes. He suddenly felt flushed. He cleared his throat and made his way towards her. She had been filled in, so their conversation wouldn't revolve around briefing.

Daisy heard him coming. She smirked without turning. He came up beside her. She looked up at him innocently, saying, "Hey Luigi. How do you like the trip?"

"Mario and Wario snore, _loudly_," he replied. She giggled. "Where's a Mona?" Luigi asked.

Mona's talking to Captain Syrup. They don't seem to like each other too much," Daisy replied. "I think it has to do with Wario."

"Who would have guessed?" Luigi asked with a smirk. She giggled then looked ahead again. "Y-you look nice Daisy," Luigi shyly complimented. She smiled up at him. He blushed and looked ahead again.

Suddenly, though, he grew solemn, awkward actions fading as he fell into a daydream. She noticed all too well. "Luigi, what's wrong?" she asked.

He hesitated then replied, "You felt that bump, right?"

Her puzzled look fell into a frown. "Oh I did," she answered seriously. They were silent. Soon, though, she asked, "Do you think that… that the star spirits are planning something?"

"I don't a think, I _know_," Luigi replied.

He tried to sound brave, but she heard the fear. She put a hand on his arm saying, "I'll be here by your side no matter _what_ it is." Luigi smiled gratefully. She smiled back. Slowly they were moving towards each others faces, neither realizing. Suddenly, though, they heard a ferocious roar ring out and pulled away with gasps of terror. They whirled to look ahead once more. There was nothing.

Suddenly Mona let out a blood curdling scream. Syrup shrieked, "All hands on deck, prepare for battle!"

Wario and Mario burst from the cabin. "What's a going on here? Mona, where are you!" Wario cried in alarm.

"Weegee, what's a happening!" Mario demanded on spotting his brother.

"M-M-M-Mario…" Luigi stammered, pointing a shaky finger ahead. Mario and Wario watched as slowly a tentacle rose from the sea!

Waluigi, who had climbed cautiously up to the poop deck, being sure Syrup didn't see him, looked at it in horror. Suddenly, with another roar, the tentacle came down at them! The pirates scrambled in terror. The tentacle crashed onto the poop deck and began thrashing! All at once it went for Mona! Terrified she tried to move back. Mona lost her footing, though, and fell over the edge of the railing with a shriek. Wario looked up just in time and stuck out his arms catching her. She clung to him in terror. Syrup ordered, "To the canons, fight men, fight!"

Suddenly the tentacle moved towards her. She screamed, but all at once Waluigi jumped at her knocking her away. "Watch it!" he ordered. "We a need your help!"

"Waluigi, I didn't know you cared," she replied, touched.

"I don't!" he replied quickly, terror in his eyes on seeing her amorous expression. "Focus!" he exclaimed. He leapt up and ran from the poop deck as a canon was blown into the tentacle. He jumped off the stairs and ran towards his cousins. They looked back to see him coming.

He pulled up to a stop next to Wario. "Now do you believe that the gods are against me!" Waluigi demanded in a panic.

"Don't a be ridiculous! It's coincidence," Wario uncertainly replied.

Another tentacle rose up. Mario ran to a power up he caught sight of. Grabbing it he began to shoot fire balls at the tentacle. "Let's a focus on fighting first! We can argue later!" Mario declared.

Daisy screamed as another tentacle came down. She and Luigi ran towards the others. "Mario!" Luigi cried in terror.

The tentacles shot up on all sides of the ship suddenly! They heard the vicious roar ring over the sea. Screams of terror and pain rang out as tentacles began to come down in an unpredictable pattern. Desperately the pirates were firing canons, guns, drawing swords, doing all they could to avoid being pulled down! Syrup vaulted over the poop deck and landed next to them saying, "We need all the help we can get. I wasn't going to give these to you, but here." She threw up four power ups for the cousins. She pulled out a dangerous looking sword and handed it to Daisy. She pulled out a strange but powerful looking gun and tossed it to Mona. "Let's go people! We need to get out of this alive!

Daisy and Mona seized the weapons and began attacking. The cousins felt the power of their abilities coursing through them. "Oh yeah!" they all exclaimed at once. They instantly split apart. Luigi ran to the bow, Waluigi headed to the stern. Mario went to the starboard side while Wario went to port. Syrup headed back up to the poop deck. Mona ran after Wario, and Daisy ran to help Luigi.

Wario grabbed up a heavy object and threw it at a tentacle. It recoiled quickly, but suddenly shot towards him! Wario cried out in terror. "Wario, look out!" Mona cried, shooting it. It recoiled again and fell right next to Wario. Wario grabbed it and began to pull and attack it. The creature made sounds of fury and protest, trying to free itself. Another tentacle was coming down. Mona shot at it. It fell next to Wario again, just missing him. He stunned it with a body slam, like he had with the other, grabbed it, and began to tie the two together. He laughed cruelly as he kicked them back into the sea. "All right boss!" Mona cheered.

"I'm number one!" Wario said in replied. Suddenly, though, a tentacle shot up and came towards Mona. She gasped and screamed. Before Wario could even begin to move it had struck her, sending her into a stack of barrels with a cry of pain. "Mona!" Wario exclaimed in horror as the heavy objects came down over her! He ran towards them as quickly as he could. The pirates at port rushed to help, feeling obligated to. The tentacle crept back under the sea

Meanwhile, Mario was having his own problems. He desperately shot his fire balls, even sending out fire pillars, but the two tentacles kept coming back. The canon fire was doing nothing; neither were Syrup's guns and swords. There had to be something. Suddenly he saw it. Barrels of gunpowder. His eyes lit up. "Yes!" he exclaimed. He dodged a tentacle that came down on him then ran for the barrel. He picked it up then threw it at a suction cup on the tentacle. It stuck fast. He tossed on three more then lit them with his fire just as the tentacle rose again. All at once they blew up, and the kraken roared in agony, that tentacle sinking into the sea.

The pirates were cheering him. Mario grinned, waving, then waited for the second tentacle. He executed the same procedure, and this time the tentacle sank and never rose again. The pirates at starboard raced to him, cheering.

Waluigi summoned his wind and water sending them into the kraken, desperately trying to hurt it, but what could wind do? He was beginning to get nervous. He needed something else, anything! He began to desperately search for a different power up! Wait, _there_ was one! He ran to it, eyes glowing purple with excitement, longing to use it once again. The feeling of power it gave him made him feel untouchable. He seized it. Here went nothing. He crouched low then leapt into the air. With a battle cry he summoned it, a thorny vine, a whip, the darkness whip! He lashed viciously down, striking the kraken over and over from the peak of the jump until he hit the ground once more. One tentacle down, one to go.

He followed quickly through until both fell into the water once again. He evilly laughed, then ran towards the bow, via the poop deck, which he had noticed Syrup conveniently vacate. He didn't know why she wasn't there, but he wouldn't think on it. He was just happy she wasn't. Hopefully she'd been dragged over. That would end his stalker problem. He chuckled at the thought.

Luigi and Daisy fought together back to back, Luigi in loathe to use his power up just yet. Daisy viciously stabbed a tentacle with a battle cry. It flew into the sky with a roar of pain. Luigi couldn't wait anymore. He summoned the thunder hand, striking the tentacle violently. The kraken roared in pain and brought the tentacle down. Luigi turned to the other, thrashing on the ground. He couldn't strike it while it was on the ship. Daisy took care of it. She raced to it running it through. It flew up into the air, and Luigi struck it with his thunder hand again. The creature gave a final pained roar and sunk into the sea.

There was silence a moment. All at once cheers rang out from everywhere. Luigi finally relaxed with a sigh. Waluigi jumped over the poop deck and looked towards the bow. Where were Mario and Wario and Mona, he wondered. Wait, here came Mario. Syrup was back on the poop deck. Something in her eyes, though, was worried. She was about to speak when suddenly a tentacle shot up. Instead of words, a scream left her mouth as she pointed in horror, behind the three in the bow. Luigi whirled only to see a tentacle descending towards Daisy!

"Daisy, no!" he cried, instantly leaping at her. He shoved her away, but the tentacle hit him hard and dragged him over the railing!

"Luigi!" Daisy screamed.

"Weegee!" Mario cried in horror as he ran towards the railing, fully intending to jump over. Much to the shock of the others, though, Waluigi beat him to it diving over without thought! Waluigi instantly kicked himself for it. What was he thinking! Curse reflexes and adrenaline! He seriously pondered climbing back up and letting the poor sap drown, but as soon as he hit the water he knew it was too late to turn back. Mario watched, mouth opened in horror, as Waluigi disappeared beneath the waves. "Waluigi, Luigi!" he cried.

Luigi felt himself being pulled down lower and lower. He squinted through the inky blackness of the sea and saw, to his terror, the mouth of the beast opening, the cold eyes glaring at him! He desperately tried to struggle, but he could do nothing! Suddenly, though, he saw a dark and prickly object cutting through the murky waters. It struck the tentacle forcefully, and Luigi was able to break free. Desperately he swam upwards towards the surface, lungs screaming for air. He didn't know if he could make it. He felt himself giving up slowly, unable to find the strength to continue. Suddenly, though, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the surface.

He broke through, gasping, then looked to his savior. "Waluigi!" he asked in shock.

"Don't think I like you in the least. I don't! I leapt by instinct! Besides, if you die I'm a outnumbered," Waluigi stated factually.

"I a didn't _think_ you came after me by choice," Luigi replied. Suddenly a rope was thrown to them. The two grabbed it desperately. They were instantly dragged up and back to safety.

"Lower the sails!" Syrup ordered. They were dropped, and the ship leapt forward at a quick speed, leaving behind the wounded kraken. Luigi suddenly felt arms around him, crushing him. He realized, soon enough, that Daisy was clinging to him, tears of happiness and relief in her eyes. He held her back, or tried, but then he realized that Mario was clinging to him too, silent tears falling with the same emotion.

"I'm a okay bro, Daisy," Luigi reassured.

"No one cares about Waluigi," Waluigi grumbled. Suddenly, though, he saw Syrup looking worriedly at him. He gasped and tried to scramble back. She never moved to him though.

He calmed suspiciously down. Suddenly she leaned down and pecked his cheek. He was ready to bolt, but she said, "Don't worry. I won't go farther than that, yet. Thank you for saving me."

"Where's a Wario?" Waluigi questioned, suddenly aware his brother wasn't around, and neither was Mona!

Wario looked down at the unmoving figure of the girl. He felt something tearing through his very soul, but didn't know what it was. Fear? No way, Wario was never afraid. He reached nervously down, touching her face. "Mona?" he questioned. He heard a pained groan. She tossed her head from side to side, obviously in pain. He wanted her to stop. He didn't want her to be hurt like this. "Mona, please," he suddenly said. Wait, why had his voice had a catch in it?

"Mona…" a voice suddenly said after a gasp. He looked up. Daisy had spoken, hands covering her mouth. Waluigi was looking shocked, and wet. Syrup looked expressionlessly at her. Mario and Luigi looked on in disbelief, Luigi as wet as Waluigi.

Wario turned back to the girl nervously. He took her face softly, saying, "Mona, get up. You're a not allowed to die. None of my employees can. That's an order."

"Wario…" Waluigi began uncertainly, wondering how to get his brother away from her so they could try and help her.

"Please Mona, please!" he suddenly exclaimed, making the others jump. He felt those wet things in his eyes again. Tears. He didn't know why. He didn't cry, he was Wario! "Mona, what am I a gonna do without you. Please, open your eyes," he begged. Why was he begging? He didn't beg! Why wouldn't the tears go away? Mario, thinking it would help, began to jingle some coins around. He usually responded to _that_. This time, though, Wario showed no sign of even noticing money was present. Whoa that was weird. That _never_ happened. This really _was_ bad.

Suddenly, though, her eyes began to flicker. "Wario…" he heard her softly whimper.

"Mona, I'm a here!" Wario said quickly, hope in his eyes and tone. The others leaned forward.

Her eyes flickered open. She looked up at her boss curiously. "Boss, are you crying?" she asked with a small smile coming to her face.

"I don't a cry, you know that," Wario replied. She smiled, closing her eyes. "Mona, don't a close your eyes!" Wario exclaimed fearfully.

She opened them again. "Did we win?" she asked.

He replied, "You bet we did. No one a beats Wario and Mona." Whoa, had he just included her in a victory boast? Luigi wondered. This had become the twilight zone.

"I need to rest boss. Bring me to my bed. By the time we get to Diamond City I'll be fine," she reassured, taking Wario's hand and squeezing.

"Bosses don't a take orders from employees," Wario grumbled, but nonetheless he picked her up.

As soon as she was in bed and being tended to by Daisy, Wario turned to Waluigi and asked, "What a happened to _you_?" That instantly set off an exchange of tails. Wario laughed on hearing about Syrup's kiss, given to Waluigi. The group stayed together in the cabin, Syrup returned to the helm.


	17. Pirates Of The Sea

'Bad Luck' Sequel

_Bad Luck Sequel Chapter 17  
_

(A/N: It seems like a daily update, but it's not. At least, I don't think it will be. Who knows. Anyway, I've spiced things up a little more. You can't have a sea story without pirates. Well, you could, but not this one. A couple more hints of crazy pairings. See if you can spot the Luigi and Syrup hint and the Mario and Mona hint. For fans of the couple, and I know there are a few, there will be Waluigi and Daisy, though I tried to make it more of a sibling like relationship, since I find it interesting, but you can take it as romance if you want. I'll admit I couldn't resist putting in hints of feelings. Enjoy. On a side note, I might change the characters to Waluigi and Luigi instead of Rosalina and Waluigi, since Rosalina has sort of dropped from the story at the moment. Depends on what my readers think.)

* * *

Mona slept soundly in her bed. Wario was snoring in a chair next to her. Mario lay on the floor snoring. Luigi had drifted off beside the window. Waluigi and Daisy sat in awkward silence, shooting glances at each other. Finally Daisy said, "You think we'll be able to save Rosalina, Waluigi?"

Waluigi looked at her. After a moment he replied, "What do _I_ a care? As long as the general's die."

"What do you think the next challenge from the immortals will be?" Daisy asked, dropping the Rosalina subject. She sensed that Waluigi wasn't about to open up about it.

"Nothing for a while, I hope," he replied.

Wario snorted loudly making the two cringe. They looked coldly at him. "Let's get out of here and walk around," Daisy said in annoyance.

"What's a your game?" he asked, curious at her offer to walk with him.

"Game? Nothing. You're the only one awake who understands what's going on here," Daisy replied. "If I'm going to help you and Luigi, I need to be filled in."

Waluigi pursed his lips, thinking, then replied, "Then let's a go." With that he rose. She went with him.

They wandered around the ship silently for a time. Once in a while Waluigi told her a little more about what he and Luigi suspected. Soon enough she was updated. Silently she was digesting it. Finally they reached the bow, looking out for something, anything. Suddenly, though, Daisy asked, "What's with Luigi?"

The question caught Waluigi off guard. He looked at her in shock. She knew now, without doubt, that they were hiding something. Her eyes instantly hardened. Quickly Waluigi said, "None of your business Miss. Nosy."

"Oh no?" Daisy challenged. "Luigi's my friend Waluigi, I deserve to know!"

"Well you're a not going to get it from me," Waluigi retorted.

"Since when do _you_ care about keeping Luigi's secrets secret?" she demanded.

"Never," he replied.

"Then why…" she began.

"Because there are a some secrets that need to be kept, whether or not you want them to be or not," Waluigi shot. His eyes became mischievous, though, as he added, "But, he keeps a diary with him."

She instantly perked up. "Really," she said, intrigued.

He grinned cruelly, saying, "And I just might know where he keeps it."

"Do you now?" she questioned, eyes lighting up.

"I could tell you, if I'm allowed to read some of it without you protesting," Waluigi stated.

"Deal," she replied, shaking his hand. "Let's go." Waluigi chuckled as he led her into Mario, Luigi, Wario, and his, cabin.

Soon enough Daisy was digging through the drawer Luigi had claimed as his own. Waluigi was hovering over her eagerly, fingers itching to flip through the pages. It had been the first time he had a chance, since Luigi was usually around. Finally she said, "Ah ha, this looks promising."

"What, what? Move out of the way and let a me see, sister," Waluigi demanded.

"Calm down brother. I'll read it," she shot back. "Dear Diary, something strange is happening to me…" She paused, a bout of conscience getting to her. "What do you think? Should I continue reading?" she asked.

Waluigi replied quickly, "Read already! _He's_ a never going to know."

"I guess…" Daisy replied hesitantly, though she looked back at it. Just as she was about to continue, though, they were interrupted by the sound of canons firing and rushing men! They froze, gasping. The duo ran to the window looking out. "Pirates!" Daisy exclaimed, as she spotted a ship coming up beside them. Men from the enemy ship were swinging over to their own! Syrup and her men could be heard fighting back.

Waluigi cried out in alarm then slammed and locked the window. "We're a dead!" he exclaimed. "It's probably another challenge!"

"At least it's not a kraken," Daisy chastised him, thinking him a coward.

"Some men are more dangerous than monsters," Waluigi seriously replied. She saw in his eyes that he was referencing the generals, and maybe something else. She felt suddenly nervous. Waluigi ran to the door and locked it.

"Waluigi, what are we going to do?" Daisy asked.

"I don't a know! I thought _you_ would!" Waluigi replied. He heard the battle coming nearer. He looked out a window onto the deck only to see Syrup running towards the cabin where the others were. Her eyes reflected fear. Apparently these weren't what she was used to dealing with. Her men were fighting desperately to protect her, but they seemed bent on getting her.

"Wally?" Daisy said, coming up.

Suddenly he recognized the glint in the pirates' eyes. He gasped. "Daisy, get a down!"

"What!" she demanded in disbelief. Suddenly, though, the door was pounded on. Gods he hoped he was wrong. At this point they both did.

"Back!" he exclaimed, pushing her back. Just then the door flew open. The two clung to each other in fear.

The pirates set their eyes on them. Waluigi cried out in alarm then raced behind her, holding her in front of him. "Waluigi!" she shot.

"I'm a not going to die today," Waluigi hissed back.

She looked at the men who had set their eyes on the couple. Her mind whirled a mile a minute. "Sometimes, in this situation, they'll only kill the man if he's married to the woman they're after," she said.

"Not reassuring," Waluigi growled. "We're a in the same room together."

"Well, well, look here. A pair of lovers," one pirate said.

"He don't deserve a girl like her, the coward. Let's liberate her of her burden, shall we?" another asked.

"Then she can be with a real man," a third snickered.

"He's not my husband! He's my brother!" Daisy quickly said.

"I'm a what!" Waluigi exclaimed. She scowled at him. All at once he realized what she'd meant. By calling him her brother, she'd just saved his life. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm a her loving big brother," Waluigi quickly supported.

"Oh, well that changes things," a fourth said. "Tie them both up instead!" Daisy and Waluigi gasped, as a group of men suddenly jumped them!

In moments they were tied back to back on the floor.

"Now don't go anywhere, my friends. We'll be back soon," one of the pirates warned. Daisy scowled up at them. Waluigi was just glad he was still alive. He could play the part of her brother easily enough. It meant his survival, after all. The pirates left the room, locking them in.

Instantly Daisy and Waluigi began to struggle with their bonds. Waluigi soon sighed in exasperation. "We're a never gonna get us out like this," he remarked.

"Well I don't see _you_ coming up with any brilliant ideas," Daisy shot back. His eyes lit up and he stiffened. She felt the change and paused, saying, "Waluigi? Do you know something I don't?"

"I know a lot you don't," he replied. She rolled her eyes. "Quick Daisy, we've a got to move towards the trash can beneath the porthole."

She perked up, curious, and asked as the two began to try and move towards it, "What do you have in mind?"

He chuckled darkly, then replied, "I a planted a little surprise for the Mario brothers there." Daisy didn't expect to get anything else, only moved towards it. Soon Waluigi said, "Stop." She stopped.

"What now?" she asked.

"Try not to get too close," he replied simply, a mischievous glitter in his eyes. He struck out his leg tipping it over. All of a sudden, out came a little piranha plant! It gave a small roar and looked at the two.

Daisy gaped at it in shock. "You planted a piranha plan in their trash!" she demanded.

"Only a little one," Waluigi innocently defended. "It's a not like it would have eaten them. Just taken a good sized bite out of them." Daisy shook her head coldly. "Here boy, come a to daddy. Daddy needs help now, yes he does. You need to chew ropes, go munch, munch," he cooed.

Daisy, if she could, would have looked at him with mouth open in shock, flabbergasted at the way he was speaking. As it was her mouth was dropped. "Daddy?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't repeat it," Waluigi moaned.

The little plant looked up at them, roar ceasing. It slowly moved towards them on legs. It stopped, finally, and looked up at Waluigi. "What's it waiting for?" she asked, curiously.

Ignoring her, Waluigi cooed to the plant, "That's it, that's a good boy, munch, munch." It nodded in understanding then bit him. "Ow! Not a me you stupid plant! The ropes!" he yelled. It roared at him, but turned to the ropes and bit. Daisy and Waluigi pulled free instantly, grinning.

"Good boy!" Daisy exclaimed as she and Waluigi rose, rubbing their sore wrists. Suddenly, though, the door flew open. The humans looked up at it in surprise, with gasps. The little plant roared then ran under the Mario Bros bunks in fear.

"Mama-Mia," Waluigi moaned. Daisy got into a fighting stance, though she knew they stood no chance.

"They've escaped, get them men!" one of the pirates yelled. They drew their weapons and ran at the duo with furious cries. Waluigi and Daisy cried out terror. Waluigi ducked low, covering his eyes with his hat. Daisy looked away, eyes shut tightly.

All of a sudden, though, they heard someone cry, "Hi ya!" All at once the pirates were sent sprawling onto the ground like dominoes as someone kicked them from behind. The figure quickly put them out of commission then rolled next to Waluigi and Daisy. They looked up in shock.

"Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed, overjoyed.

"About time!" Waluigi screamed furiously, unnerved by the near attack.

Luigi, shivering, was muttering, "M-m-mama M-m-mia." He couldn't _believe_ what he'd just done! He looked to them, quickly regaining his composure, then said, "Are you okay Daisy?"

"I'm fine Luigi," she replied.

"So am I, thanks for asking," Waluigi bitterly grumbled. Luigi frowned at him.

"We've a got to get out of here," Luigi quickly said, growing fearful once more.

"What happened out there?" Daisy asked.

Luigi quickly explained, "Syrup burst into the cabin, suddenly, and woke everyone up, including Mona. She told us that enemy pirates had a boarded and were after her booty and everyone on board. We hardly had a time to leap up before the door was thrown open, hitting her into my arms and leaving her unconscious. Then all you-know-what broke loose and they a swarmed us! Mario and Wario began to fight, and Mona even tried to help. I put Syrup down and joined, but there were too many. You two weren't a there to help. Mario knew we would lose because of it, so in a last desperate attempt to save the crew, he pushed Mona behind him, grabbed a fire power-up, and started scorching the pirates in front of me, clearing a path. He a ordered me to run and find you two. I didn't argue. I a bolted. I saw these pirates break into the cabin and knew you two must a be in there, so I acted."

"Yeah, and I'm a feared it ain't gonna do you no good mates," a voice suddenly said. The three looked up with gasps of fear. There in front of them were the pirates, back up and guns pointed!

"Just a our luck," Waluigi groaned.

"And I suppose that this here green man is yer brother too missy?" the same pirate asked.

Waluigi grabbed the opportunity to get rid of his cousin and quickly exclaimed, "No, _he's_ a her lover!"

"Huh?" Luigi demanded.

"They'll only kill a lover, not my brother, who happens to be Waluigi at the moment," Daisy said, pale and afraid for Luigi. Luigi gasped and looked to the pirates in terror, then at his cousin, just processing that he and Daisy were going under the guise of brother and sister. That was weird, but so brilliant and natural for them, since they argued like siblings. That must have been why.

"Is he now?" the pirate asked. "Well, we're just gonna have to deal with yer loved ones now, missy. How's about yer brother walk the plank or become a slave, and yer lover get shot?" Waluigi and Luigi cried out in terror and clung to each other as the pirates raced at them, completely ignoring the princess!

Daisy watched in horror as they were overcome! Desperately the two began to fight back. She needed to act quickly. Suddenly she heard a pitiful little roar, as if it were crying out for the man who brought it to life. She looked towards the bunk, only to see the little piranha plant peeking out. A light bulb went off in her head. She grinned, a plan forming. Instantly she raced to it, pulling it out and setting it on the ground. With that she held her hands out to it and closed her eyes, focusing. Suddenly, as if by magic, flowers began to appear from her hands and fly around the little one. Slowly, steadily, it began to grow bigger and bigger. She stopped, finally, as it let out a terrifying roar, freezing the pirates and cousins!

Slowly the men turned to look at it. Daisy stood on top of its head, smirking victoriously. "Oh yeah, Daisy!" she cried, pumping the air victoriously.

"Mama-Mia…" Luigi and Waluigi muttered. All at once the plant lunged! The pirates screamed in terror and ran from the room. The piranha plant proceeded to give chase, pausing only long enough to scoop up Waluigi and Luigi and put them on its head beside Daisy.

"Daisy…" Luigi began, in awe of her flower powers. He could say nothing else. She giggled then focused on watching the pirates scramble and call for the others to retreat. The pirates, who only moments ago had tied up Mario, Wario, Mona, and Syrup, looked up in terror and forgot their prisoners, fleeing for their lives. The piranha plant snapped at everything, Waluigi now giving it orders, Daisy lacking the magic touch with plants that were evil. Luigi and Daisy grinned victoriously, then leapt from the creatures head, racing to save the others.

They looked up in shock as Daisy and Luigi burst into the room. "Luigi, Daisy, you're a back!" Mario exclaimed, tied to Wario.

"Hold on bro," Luigi said, racing to his relatives and untying them. Daisy ran to Mona and Syrup. Soon enough all four were free. They raced out only to see the enemy ship sailing away, and Waluigi hugging the piranha plant gratefully, laughing evilly.

He saw them and leapt off, proudly striding up to them. "Take a _that_ Mario stooges, and Wario," he boasted to his family.

"You a wouldn't have stood a chance if not for me and Daisy!" Luigi protested.

"Yeah bro, remember," Daisy asked as she shrunk the plant once more and it ran off somewhere.

"I'm a not your brother!" Waluigi yelled.

"Brother?" Wario asked, confused. _He_ was Waluigi's only sibling. Daisy wasn't allowed to share!

Breaking apart a coming argument, Syrup said, as she watched the little piranha plant explore, "Looks like the ship has a new pet."

"Keep him, I don't care," Waluigi grumbled.

"Let's get back to the cabin now. I'm still tired," Mona said. The pirates and heroes all parted ways silently, Daisy looking after Mona, the cousins going back to their own room, the pirates and captain taking control of the ship once more.


	18. Diamond City RunIn

'Bad Luck' Sequel

_Bad Luck Sequel Part 18_

(A/N: Another odd pairing hint, Wario and Daisy. The ending scene may be confusing to some, so if you have questions feel free to ask. I know nothing about the stars guardians or spirits or whatever they were called in Mario and Luigi Partners in time and Yoshi's Island, if they were even mentioned. Enjoy. Don't get your hopes up for daily updates yet. Maybe, maybe not. Watch for more Luigi and Cosmic Spirit.)

* * *

"Land ho!" one of the pirates called loudly, starling everyone in the cabins awake. Waluigi fell from his bunk. Mario shot up and bumped his head on Luigi's bunk. Wario continued to snore. Luigi sleepily opened and eye, yawned, sat up, and stretched.

"Land? Land!" Waluigi cried out in glee, leaping up from the floor.

"Mama-Mia," Mario groaned, rubbing his head.

Waluigi frowned at a still sleeping Wario, then viciously stomped on him, saying, "Wario, get up!"

"What!" Wario bellowed, furious at being woken up. Waluigi never cringed, though Luigi cried out in terror and dove onto Mario's bunk hiding under Mario's blankets at his brother's feet, shivering.

"Land stupid! We're a coming into land!" Waluigi shot back.

"Land? Diamond City!" Wario exclaimed excitedly. He burst into evil laughter then jumped up. He and Waluigi ran out the door slamming it behind them.

Mario watched after them blankly, then looked down at the shivering lump at his feet. Mario frowned at it, saying, "Luigi!"

"Oh no!" Luigi protested, afraid to come out. Mario gave a pointedly exasperated growl then yanked off the covers. Luigi cried out in terror and looked around for Wario. He finally relaxed on realizing neither of his cousins was there.

"Let's a go," Mario said.

"Okay," Luigi replied, nodding eagerly, innocent smile coming back.

Soon enough the Mario bros joined the Wicked or Wario bros, and Daisy and Mona at the bow excitedly. "We're almost home!" Mona declared excitedly. She cringed at the sudden movement and held her side.

"Quit a moving," Wario growled at her. "I can't have my employees maimed."

"We made it!" Daisy exclaimed, jumping up at down cheerfully.

They heard the pirates singing a song. Something about a drunken sailor and what they'd do to him. Luigi looked back at them nervously, saying, "I'm a glad I'm a not that guy."

"He a doesn't have to be out of it," Waluigi said with a cruel grin at Luigi. Luigi cowered behind Mario.

"Back off Waluigi," Mario warned. Moments later they pulled into port.

The group raced from the ship. Waluigi and Wario fell to the ground kissing it. "Well it's been a pleasure havin' ye aboard me hardy's, but I'm a feared we've got ta be goin'," Syrup called to them using pirate slang.

"Good riddance!" Waluigi called back.

"I'll miss you too my love. Until next time!" Syrup replied.

"I'm a not your love!" Waluigi protested vehemently. The ship sailed away, Syrup laughing.

"Your love's a going to die if we don't get going soon," Luigi solemnly said, only loud enough for Waluigi and Daisy to hear.

Waluigi's furious expression fell to uncertainty. He looked to Luigi and nodded, then added, "She's a not my love."

"Let's a go. We have to find Mack's warehouse hideout and see if they're there," Wario stated.

They walked through the streets heading directly for the warehouse. Daisy, Mario, and Luigi surveyed their surroundings in fascination having never been here before. Wario, Waluigi, and Mona were indifferent. Soon enough they saw an old run down looking warehouse coming into view. "This is it, where I found Mack and was nearly attacked by some random guys," Mona declared.

Wario scowled at the though, then looked around for any potential problems for the girls, or them for that matter. Every once in a while some street punk would look over at the women lustfully. They didn't look for long. Wario would pound his fist and that would be it. Besides, more often than not people cowered away, for Waluigi and Wario were in the lead, looking as sinister and menacing as ever. Soon enough they stood at the entrance of the warehouse.

"Ready?" Mario questioned.

"Oh yeah," the others nodded.

Waluigi turned to the door then violently kicked it in! Instantly the group leapt in, looking around for anything that moved. All that happened was a bunch of rats and bats flew out prompting Luigi to leap into Mario's arms with a cry of fear. "Aww, aren't they cute?" Daisy asked about the bats and rats.

"Adorable," Waluigi sarcastically said.

"I love animals," Mona said.

"Mack, Bowyer, Yarodovich, where are you! Come out and fight like men!" Wario bellowed. It was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"I don't a think anyone's here," Luigi stated, climbing out of a highly annoyed Mario's arms.

"You think?" Waluigi asked snidely.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him leaving them in pitch blackness, freezing them. All at once the lights went on, though dimly. They looked around nervously. "You've made it quite far, haven't you? Be honest though, did you really think it would end after you got off the boat?" a voice said from seemingly nowhere.

"M-M-Mario, did you hear that!" Luigi asked.

"Hear what? It was a silent," Mario said, confused.

"What, how did you _not_ hear it!" Waluigi demanded.

Mario and Wario looked worriedly at their little brothers, then at each other. Mona, confused, said, "Boss, I think your little brother and cousin have cracked."

"Walu, maybe you and Luigi should lie down," Wario said as if Waluigi were an idiot.

"B-b-but…" the two younger began to stammer. Suddenly, though, they felt Daisy's hands on them. They looked back at her. She shook her head gravely, signaling them to not even try. Their shoulders slumped in defeat, but at least she'd heard too.

All at once they heard a ferocious roar. Terrified, the three whirled and looked up at the higher level. A giant figure leapt from the roof beams, landing on a platform above them! Daisy, Luigi, and Waluigi screamed in terror, startling the other three. "Weegee, what's a going on! There's nothing there!" Mario exclaimed.

"Nothing there!" Waluigi veritably shrieked. "It's a creature with a piranha plant tail, and three heads, one a goombas, one a koopas, and one a dry bones!"

"It's a Mushroomcore!" Daisy screamed.

"You mean a Mantacore?" Luigi asked.

"It's not called that here!" Daisy exclaimed.

Mario, Wario, and Mona became instantly afraid. They looked up. Why couldn't they see this thing when the other three could? "Weegee, Wally, Daisy, you're seeing things. Mushroomcore's don't exist," Mona said.

All at once it pounced at Wario, Mario, and Mona with a furious roar. "Oh no!" Luigi demanded, instantly diving for his brother. Waluigi dove for Wario as Daisy dove for Mona. They tackled the three out of the way.

"What are you…" Wario began. All at once, though, they heard a crash. This time it _was_ all of them that heard. This time the crater left by the piranha plant tail smashing it was all too painfully clear. Instantly Wario, Mario, and Mona became terrified.

Daisy whirled to the beast and raised her hands, summoning crystals from seemingly nowhere. She sent them flying at the creature. Luigi watched in awe. They struck it hard, and the mushroomcore roared in agony. This time they all heard it, and all at once it became visible to Mario, Wario, and Mona. The three instantly paled.

"Wa! What are we a supposed to do!" Wario exclaimed in fear.

"Fight and hope we win!" Mario replied. He leapt up and dodged another strike by the tail. The goomba head suddenly shot towards Mona. She screamed and drew out the strange gun Syrup had given her, shooting. The goomba roared in pain, pulling back. The koopa head shot towards Daisy and Wario. They cried out in terror. Wario suddenly grabbed her around the waist and leapt forward under the creature.

"Whoa, you saved me? Thanks Wario," Daisy said, unsure of what else to say.

"Meh," he replied. He leapt up and ran for the tail. He grabbed it and began to swing the creature around. Everyone moved away. He let it go and it crashed into the metal stairs, roaring in pain. Quickly, though, it leapt up and turned, roaring.

The dry bones head went for Luigi. Luigi jumped up and landed on it. The others gasped in disbelief. Luigi slid down its neck onto the back. It began to roar and try to throw Luigi. Luigi, though, held fast, much to the shock of the others. Waluigi's eyes grew suddenly suspicious. It was confirmed when Luigi called, "Waluigi, darkness whip, now!"

"Whatever you say Mr. Leanandgreen!" he called back, showing, only to those who knew about it, what Luigi had become. Mario paled. Wario looked suddenly unsettled. Mona and Daisy looked suspiciously at them.

Waluigi tossed it up. Luigi, rather, Mr. L, seized if from the air and struck the beast violently. It roared in agony, but Mr. L kept hitting it. Finally it calmed down, falling to the floor gasping. Quickly Luigi forced his normal self out. The instant he was Luigi again, the darkness whip faded from his grasp. He looked tiredly at where it had been. So it only could be used by a villain. He looked to the others and called, "Come on. This mushroomcore might a be able to bring us to the general's finally!"

"Whoa Luigi," Daisy said in shock. "I didn't know you had it in you."

He paled. "Have in me? I have a nothing in me!" he quickly protested. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay, your crush is really weird," Mona whispered to Daisy.

"He's acting weird right now," Daisy confirmed, worry and confusion in her eyes. Nonetheless the group scrambled up onto the beast.

"Hee yeah!" Luigi exclaimed, pointing the direction he wanted it to go, hoping that it would lead them to the generals once it was outside. Waluigi summoned his whip, cracking it in the air, and the mushroomcore took off roaring.

From somewhere a group of figures watched solemnly. "Well played heroes," one said in a vaguely impressed tone.

"I never thought they'd get this far," another admitted.

"Especially not with the trials upon the sea you sent their way, oh star spirit of the sea," a third said.

"And the mushroomcore _you_ sent, star spirit of the Underwhere. They've managed to tame it," the second said.

"They haven't won yet, brothers. We'll keep watching them," the first said.

"Of course brother, king of the immortals," the other two star spirits said together. The three walked away leaving six more around the image, looking down.

"They may have made it this far, but they still aren't out of the clear," one of the remaining said, a male.

"The girl is still dying. They haven't found a way to save her yet. It's strange, how she has been able to hold on for so long. She should be dead. How do you explain _that_, immortal of the sun?" another asked, a female.

"She is the chosen guardian of the cosmos, oh immortal of wisdom. I don't think our king wants her dead just yet," a third remarked, another male.

"He can't stave death from her forever, star spirit of music," a fourth firmly declared, a third male.

"Is this really necessary, oh immortal of war?" a fifth asked, this one a female.

"Not at all, but it's fun, great star spirit of love," the immortal of war replied with a cruel smirk.

"It _has_ been awhile since we last fooled with mortals," the immortal of music said.

"What have they done to distress you?" a new voice demanded. The six whirled around to face her.

"Cosmic Spirit!" the star spirit of the sun exclaimed in surprise. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"The guardian of the cosmos is dying. There is a mortal man down there, whom you insist on trialling, that I care deeply for. What have they done to incur the wrath of the immortals?" the cosmic spirit asked.

"They intruded on the home of the gods," the star spirit of music stated.

"They paid for that!" the Cosmic Spirit exclaimed.

"No, if you had _kept_ that mortal they would have," the star spirit of wisdom stated.

"I couldn't do that to him! He was miserable!" the Cosmic Spirit retorted.

"Enough! We have no time for this! Right now we have to plan for the inevitable, and that, noble spirit, is something that we never brought on them," the immortal of the sun stated, turning from the pool. The others turned to follow him. All except for the Cosmic Spirit and the immortal of love. The love immortal turned to the spirit, saying, "I am neither with or against the heroes, know that."

"At least not every immortal has turned their backs on their chosen ones," the Cosmic Spirit ruefully said.

"What happens will happen," the love star spirit said.

"I know…" the Cosmic Spirit sadly admitted. She looked into the pool at the dying queen of the cosmos, at the heroes racing to find answers; against each other, yet working together, each looking for a different thing. She sighed and shook her head. She hoped dearly that something would turn in their favor soon. They couldn't suffer from bad luck forever, could they? Soon they were bound to get mercy, weren't they?


	19. Scylla and Charybdis

'Bad Luck' Sequel

_Bad Luck Sequel Part 19_

(A/N: This should please my readers to know that I am putting up the rest of the story tonight, or trying to. I've made you all wait long enough. I like to leave people in suspense, on the rare chapter with a suspenseful ending, but I get the feeling you're getting bored with the wait. This is the star of the chapters put up today. Be warned, I might not put them all up today, and leave the last chapter or two for tomorrow. Then again, you all might hate me for it. Enjoy.)

* * *

The mushroomcore raced through the woods, heading towards the mountains. "Any particular reason why we're a heading for the hills?" Wario asked the two younger ones. "We're a supposed to be searching for the lieutenants." Luigi and Waluigi glanced at each other, not answering. Daisy kept quiet, pretending to be enjoying the scenery.

Unintentionally rescuing them, Mona said, "The mushroomcore probably knows where it's going Wario. If the general's left it, then let it lead us right to them." Waluigi and Luigi let out their breaths, relieved. They were following the dream. The dream seemed to take place surrounded by cliffs, the mountains. Wario and Mario wouldn't get it. If they had answered, the two would have ganged up on them, and they didn't want to fight their brothers just yet.

"I'm worried about Rosalina," Mona admitted.

"If you a want to go back, Professor Elvin Gadd probably has a transportation device in his shack, I mean workshop," Luigi said. "We're a coming up to his place soon."

"Maybe," Mona said, though not with much resolve.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something came from the sky and exploded right in front of the mushroomcore! The mushroomcore came to a sudden stop with a roar of surprise and fear. Luigi and Waluigi cried out in terror as they were sent flying from it and through the air into the trees! "Luigi, Waluigi!" the others exclaimed. All at once, though, something sprang up from the smoke, howling and growling evilly.

"It's a giant chain chomp!" Mario exclaimed in fear.

"Mama-Mia!" Wario exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for! We have to fight it!" Daisy exclaimed. She shoved her way to the front and summoned her powers of crystal and flowers. It made a type of reign for the mushroomcore, and she exclaimed, "Mario, Wario, grab a power up and start fighting!"

"I've got some right here!" Mona said, reaching into her coat then tossing them up. Wario and Mario grabbed it. Mona rushed to Daisy, saying, "I'll steer, you control the piranha plant tail! I don't have powers over plants!"

"Waluigi had the power over the piranha plants! I have to actually work to have them listen!" Daisy exclaimed. She knew, though, that if she had only a low chance, Mona would have no chance. She surrendered the reigns and ran to the back.

The battle started. Mona whipped the mushroomcore into a charge. It ran at the chain chomp. The chain chomp charged at them teeth bared, ready to fight back. "We need to get this thing to bite it! Mushroomcore venom was deadly! One scratch would kill you!" Daisy directed.

"It's a chain chomp against us though!" Wario exclaimed.

"It could just as easily survive as die!" Mario added.

"It's better than nothing!" Mona stated. "Now!" she exclaimed, suddenly veering to the side. Mario instantly began to shoot fire balls at it. Wario turned around and directed a Wario waft at it. The chomp yelped in terror and began to hop around in circles.

Daisy, having finally got the piranha plant tail to cooperate, directed, "Go!" The tail lunged to the side, biting the chain chomp. The chain chomp yelped in pain and wavered. It soon shook its head and refocused, though, growling. It lunged at the four fighters again. Mona one more challenged it, head on. This time, though, she prompted the Mushroomcore to leap over the chain chomp. Daisy sent the tail down onto it. The chomp yelped again and wavered more than last time.

Mona turned the mushroomcore around and made it attack again. This time the two creatures met. "Hang on!" she cried. Wario and Mario cried out in terror and fell to the mushroomcore's back, clinging to the fur as tightly as they could. Mona clung to the reigns desperately and got low. Daisy lost her balance and nearly fell, but suddenly Mario had reached out, catching hold of her hand, and clinging tightly to her, not letting go. With her free hand she grasped some fur.

The mushroomcore and giant chain chomp battled viciously. Mona, more than once, nearly threw up. Mario was becoming green, muttering, "Mama-Mia."

"I a didn't sign up for this," Wario groaned.

"Yee haw!" Daisy was hollering. The others looked at her like she was insane. Finally, after many close calls, then chain chomp turned around and bolted into the forest. The mushroomcore reared up, roaring victoriously, deterring any other creature from coming into its domain.

What, though, had become of Waluigi and Luigi? They looked down in terror, as pale as the dead, at a dark, seemingly endless whirlpool, eyes wide in terror. They had soared through the bushes a long ways, only to become ensnared by vines, captured back to back, dangling only meters above certain doom. Why certain doom? Well, the endless whirlpool wasn't their only problem. They could see, all too clearly, the rows and rows of sharp teeth waiting below to suck up any prey it could. If they could see the body they would know it was the biggest boss bass that they would have ever seen. The root cause of the unnatural whirlpool. They noted all too well, the six headed sea creature that dwelled in perfect harmony with the great whirlpool, snapping up at them with its piranha plant heads, prompting them to continuously lift their legs. The only reason it hadn't reached them yet, being the suction of its 'friends' whirlpool. It couldn't come fully from the water, only its heads and necks. Luigi and Waluigi knew, though, that they didn't _want_ to see the full body.

"Scylla and Charybdis, Scylla and Charybdis, Scylla and Charybdis!" Luigi kept chanting in terror, voice panicked.

"Will you shut up!" Waluigi exclaimed. Suddenly the six headed monster, Scylla, snapped at him, making him lift his legs higher than ever. It was breaking free! "I hate this game!" Waluigi wailed.

"We've a got to get out of here and away from the Mushroom Kingdom equivalents to Scylla and Charybdis!" Luigi cried in horror.

"The others will a come any minute and save us," Waluigi hopefully said.

"I doubt it!" Luigi retorted. The heads snapped at them again. They screamed. "Swing you sorry son of a goomba!" Luigi exclaimed desperately. The two began to try and swing.

Waluigi noted in horror, though, that the vine was beginning to fray! "Luigi…" he groaned. Luigi looked up in terror and cried out in fear.

"We're a gonna die!" Luigi exclaimed.

"No! We'll a find a way out of this! There has to be! We're a being tested! They can't a just put us in an impossible situation with no way out! We need to save ourselves, because no one else will!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Way out, way out…" Luigi mused, looking around everywhere. Suddenly his eyes brightened.

There, on the banks, Luigi spotted them. Thorny vines! Waluigi could save them! Wait, his cousin would need a free hand though. The only way to do _that_ was to, Luigi gulped, cut them loose of the vines holding them and plunge them right down towards the very creatures bent on killing them. Luigi surveyed the creatures. If this didn't work, which one would he rather be eaten by? Would he rather be torn apart by Scylla's six heads, or shredded by Charybdis as the whirlpool sucked him into its mouth. He grimaced. Neither. Either way it would be terrifying, and possibly painful. Oh well. Here went nothing.

"Waluigi, there's thorny vines on the banks. I'm a gonna summon lighting to," Luigi swallowed, "cut us loose."

"Loose, but they're a right under us!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Then move fast!" Luigi shot. "This is our only chance! We die either way if it a doesn't work!"

Waluigi groaned, saying, "Why us?"

"Three, two, one, now!" Luigi exclaimed, instantly closing his eyes and summoning the lightning to strike. The next second they felt themselves falling, just as from the bush, though too far to have been able to help either way, burst the others on the mushroomcore.

"Luigi, Waluigi!" the others screamed in horror at the petrifying scene. They barely heard. Luigi didn't dare open his eyes. Waluigi, though, had to. He called the vines desperately, hoping and praying they'd make it in time. Charybdis had her jaws open to receive him, and Scylla, she was going for Luigi.

The two younger were screaming in horror, terror, just then, though, as all seemed lost, the vines reached them scooping Luigi up, just snatching him from Scylla. Waluigi, having hit the whirlpool, was almost sucked in when the vines wrapped around him, plucking him from the water. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Waluigi and Luigi cheered in unbridled joy relief.

"We did it!" Luigi exclaimed, pumping his fist victoriously into the air. Scylla and Charybdis roared in fury.

The vines soon placed the two younger safely on land. They burst into laughter, hysterical with relief. They were alive! They had escaped! The mushroomcore was tearing towards them. Even before it had come to a stop, Mario and Wario leapt off of it. "Wally, Weegee, you're alive!" Wario exclaimed as he and Mario zoomed over to their brothers and seized them in bear hugs.

"Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed, unbridled relief in her eyes. She raced to him, veritably tackling Mario off of him, then leaping into his arms sobbing in relief.

"Daisy!" Luigi exclaimed, blushing deeply. He held her back reassuring, "I'm a fine Daisy, I'm fine."

"So am I!" Waluigi loudly said, annoyed.

"Thank goodness," Mona breathed, standing on tip toes to peck his cheek.

"Huh!" Waluigi exclaimed, surprised at the gesture. "Wa!" he exclaimed in fear as he barely dodged Wario's fist. "Whoa bro!" he cried in fear.

"No kissing my employees!" Wario yelled.

"Whatever you say Wario!" Waluigi swore, as he dodged another blow.

"That's better," Wario said, calming down. Waluigi sighed in relief.

"Hey, where's the mushroomcore?" Daisy suddenly asked. They looked sharply up.


	20. The Eve Before The Departure

'Bad Luck' Sequel

_Bad Luck Sequel Part 20_

(A/N: Prepare for some cousinly moments. This is the second chapter I've put up today, just so you know if you've clicked too far ahead. I had to get the girls out of the picture for a while. This is the cousin's voyage, not theirs, and I was putting them in a little too often than I wanted.)

* * *

"Just our luck, it's a gone!" Waluigi exclaimed in fury.

"Don' worry cuz, we're a near professor Gadd's workshop anyway," Luigi said.

"Good, then I can go back and check on Rosalina," Mona said in relief.

"What? You're a not staying?" Mario asked.

She blushed and looked away, saying, "Well, I'm worried about her. Besides, that Chain Chomp incident sort of rattled me, and I'm starting to hurt again. I think I was injured more than I thought on the ship when those crates fell on me."

"That's a it, you're going back," Wario stated. "Even if you didn't want to I'd a throw you in there. I need my employees in top shape."

"This isn't our fight guys, it's something you four have to do together," Daisy said.

"What, you're a not going either?" Luigi asked, disappointment in his eyes and tone.

"Luigi, something deep inside of me is telling me that I can't. Sort of like it's been forbidden for me to go beyond this point with you. Something big is going to happen. Maybe more than one thing, I'm not sure, but this time we can't help you out of it," Daisy said solemnly. Mario and Wario looked lost. Luigi and Waluigi, though, gave each other knowing glances.

"Then let's a hurry and get this separation over with," Waluigi grumbled. With that the group headed back up into the woods.

E. Gadd's shack, or workshop, soon came into view. E. Gadd was sitting outside of it sipping tea. "Hey, Professor!" a voice called.

Gadd looked up curiously. On seeing the young man, though, his face brightened. "Ah Luigi, my young apprentice, there you are!"

"It's a been a while professor," Luigi said.

"I know. I was waiting for you to show up. Have I told you about strange activities going on in a nearby body of water?" he asked.

"By any chance does it a have something to do with a six headed sea monster with heads like a piranha plant and a giant whirlpool sucked a down into a giant sea monster boss bass type thing?" Waluigi wryly asked.

"Why, yes, how did you know?" Gadd asked.

"We a had a run-in with it," Luigi remarked, cringing. "Or me and Waluigi did."

"Oh yes, you've told me about your cousins," Gadd said.

"He has?" Wario and Waluigi asked at the same time.

"Oh yes, all the time," Gadd said.

"I don't a know whether I should a be flattered or not," Wario remarked, looking suspiciously at his little cousin. Luigi grinned nervously.

"Oh I know all about you four relatives' relationships and talents. You girls too. Well, I already knew about Princess Peach, and in my studies with Crygor I've heard of you Miss. Mona," Gadd said. He smiled at Daisy, saying, "He speaks very, _very_, highly of _you_ my dear. Daisy, was it?"

"Professor!" Luigi exclaimed. Daisy blushed, grinning at Luigi.

"Oh come now Luigi, there's nothing wrong with it. He speaks respectfully and fondly of Rosalina, the one who I've heard is in quite a predicament," he finished with a sad nod. He saw Waluigi looked away at anything else, and raised an eyebrow. He then continued, "He always talks excitedly and affectionately of Mario and the adventures they go on together. As for his cousins… Well, he likes Wario far more than he does Waluigi, even talking about him with a slight warmness, like he thinks you always will be constant and in a twisted way reliable. That's all I'm going to say on _that_."

"Typical and constant? Wario's a not typical!" Wario exclaimed.

"No, no, not like that, just that he always knows where you're up to something, and knows that you'll always be up to something, and that will always be there. Same with Waluigi, only he likes you more," Gadd brushed off.

"Yeah, well I've a got a lot to say about _him_ too," Waluigi grumbled.

"Dropping the subject," Mario quickly intervened, "We've a come to you, Professor, to ask a you if you have a teleportation device handy. Daisy and Mona want to go back and check on Rosalina, and Mona's a been hurt."

"Of course sonny! I'll have it up and running in a few minutes," Gadd assured as he hustled away to dig through his shack. They waited for the sounds of crashing and moving to stop, then a little more for him to reappear. "Here it is," Gadd stated.

"Could you have a made more noise?" Waluigi wryly asked.

"Never mind him professor, he's got his problems," Daisy said, looking coldly at Waluigi. Waluigi sneered at her.

"It's quite all right my dear, quite all right," Gadd replied. "Let's get started, shall we?"

In only a few moments, with Mona and Wario's help, the transportation device had been activated. "Do we have to wait for it to fully charge up?" Mona asked.

"Yes, but it will only take a few minutes. Enough time to say goodbye," E. Gadd confirmed.

"Yeah, goodbye," Luigi said in a quiet tone, shooting a glance at Daisy from the corner of his eyes. There was something about the tone that put Daisy on guard, made her body tingle with a sense that something was off. She straightened up and looked uncertainly at Luigi.

"Sweetie, is something bothering you?" she apprehensively asked.

He looked her right in the eyes saying nothing. She felt suddenly small under the steady glare. This wasn't what Luigi usually did. Usually _he_ blushed and looked away. Why was he acting like this? Why was it unnerving her? After a moment he replied, "No."

"Luigi, it won't happen," Daisy said, referring to Waluigi's dream. "Not if your four can help it."

"It's a never been us four. Only me and Waluigi. Wario and Mario, if they knew why the mushroomcore ran towards the mountains, they'd a try to stop us. We steered it there Daisy, because of the location of the dream, and because of some instinct," Luigi said. "The star guardians want us to go there. They won't a let us go anywhere else, and if we go _there_… Daisy, I'm a afraid of what's a going to happen."

"Nothing, you'll find some way out of it," Daisy said, feeling her stomach dropping.

He smiled gratefully, but he knew, even then, that this wouldn't end well. 'Not this time Daisy, not this time,' he thought. He suddenly embraced her, catching her off guard. After a moment she returned the hug. He gently said, "Arrivadarcci Daisy." Why was she feeling tears in her eyes? Everything would be all right. It had to be.

"When you get back to the observatory, get a Princess Peach to make sure you're okay. I can't a have my employees hurt," Wario said gruffly to Mona.

She grinned, replying, "Okay boss."

"Good, because if I don't a come back, you're in charge of Wario Ware," he stated.

Her grin instantly fell. He looked unfazed at what he'd just said, almost as if he didn't even realize he hinted that he might die. She, though, was shocked. "Err, boss, you're going to come back. You always do, you always will," she said, suddenly nervous, eyes worried.

"No, I always _have_ come back. Saying I always _will_ come back is a stupid," Wario replied in an unintentional insightful moment, once again seeming unfazed. Mona stiffened, eyes bulging in disbelief. This was Wario! This was the man who always boasted he was the best, that nothing could ever beat him, that nothing would be too much for him, that he always came back, and always carried himself like he would. Why, then, was he suddenly saying in so many words, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, that he had expected from the day he was born that sooner or later he wouldn't return home alive? Had he _always_ known that someday he wouldn't come back from an adventure? Looking him over she decided, in shock, that he had.

"W-Wario…" Mona began. She trailed off though and suddenly burst into tears.

That rattled him. His eyes went from impersonal to concerned in a moment. What did he say? What was wrong with her? Hadn't she _known_ that one day he wouldn't come back? Didn't _everyone_ know? Maybe he should talk to Waluigi about it. "Mona?" he asked reaching a hand tentively towards her shoulder. He was shocked when she launched herself into his arms.

"You're going to come back! You'll always come back! Tell me you'll come back!" she demanded.

He held her back in disbelief. He could only blink and hold the sobbing girl. Finally he replied in shock, hardly believing that he himself began to trust his next words, "I'll a come back."

Waluigi watched in disgust, eyes bitter and hard. He was grumbling to himself in Italian, and Mario, next to him, didn't want to listen hard enough to see what he was saying. He did, though, look concernedly over at him. After a moment Waluigi fell silent, watching the goodbyes. Mario sighed, suddenly missing Peach. All of a sudden, though, Waluigi turned and walked towards the woods. Mario, startled, watched after him. He looked back at Wario and Luigi. They'd be fine. Something was bothering his little cousin though, and he didn't want to let Waluigi go alone. There were weird things going on, and they needed him alive. Mario began to follow Waluigi into the woods.

Waluigi walked silently through the forest. With no particular reason, he stopped and looked up at the sky, sinking down against a tree with a deep sigh. After a moment, a voice spoke, saying, "We'll find a way to help her Waluigi."

Waluigi turned, startled, but relaxed on seeing Mario. "I thought you a didn't believe we could," he replied in a pouting tone.

"That was a you more than me," Mario replied. "I'm beginning to change my mind. A one-up mushroom…"

"Only temporary," Waluigi interrupted, not explaining how he knew that. "She's a mortally wounded Mario. She's a only lived this long probably because of the magic of the observatory."

"There's always a way," Mario said, quoting what Luigi had once said and placing a hand on his little cousin's shoulder. "The generals could have something that will help her."

Waluigi was silent a moment. Mario looked up at the sky with him. "How did it happen?" Waluigi suddenly asked. Mario looked inquisitively at him. "How did it a happen?" Waluigi repeated. "How did they get her? She a had the power to put a shield around herself, to summon lumas to help her, how did they get her?"

"A mistake. Everyone makes a them. This time, though, it cost her," Mario said.

"You mean bad luck? I'm a jinx," Waluigi grumbled.

"You can't a say that," Mario said.

"Oh no? Whenever me and Wario plot together we fail. When Wario goes on an adventure alone, without me, he makes it. When I a helped you on the observatory we nearly died. When we a went after the general's, another mission I was with you on, Rosalina was mortally wounded," Waluigi stated.

"Waluigi, you don't a have a clue how often Luigi or me have nearly died on missions. What about when Luigi was a brainwashed into Mr. L? What about when Luigi was almost killed in a mansion full of ghosts? What about all the times I a nearly drowned or was burned in lava. I'd a be dead if not for one-up mushrooms," Mario pointed out. "Luigi and me both."

"You don't a think I'm bad luck?" Waluigi asked unconvinced. "Because Wario and Luigi do. Why else wouldn't Wario bring me along?"

"I would a be dead if not for you. Remember those times on the observatory? I've a said more than once that we _four_ together are unstoppable. I've a never only said we _three_. You complete us Waluigi. I can't explain it, but you do," Mario reassured. "Me and you don't a get along, but, to tell the truth, we're family. Blood is a thicker than water, and, well, you can love someone but not like them. I love you little cousin. I love you, but I don't like you. There are times I a want to see you dead."

Waluigi was shocked, even slightly touched at the admission. In a shocked tone he replied, "You go by blood is thicker than water, you love Wario too."

"Wario I hate flat out, family or not. There's a no love lost between us," Mario dryly said.

Waluigi smirked, then looked back up at the sky. After a long moment the smirk fell, and he said, "I want her to live."

Mario looked down at him and nodded. "I a know. She will."

"I don't believe it," Waluigi said. Mario watched, concerned, as Waluigi rubbed his shoulder, grimaced, then took out two pills and swallowed them. "I'm a gonna die, aren't I?" Waluigi suddenly asked.

Mario cringed at the thought. "Not if we can help it," Mario replied.

"I know you don't believe it, but the star guardians are the only ones that can help it now," Waluigi retorted coldly.

Mario felt like arguing, but now wasn't the time. Instead he reached down to help his cousin up. Waluigi looked suspiciously at the hand, but took it. Mario pulled him up saying, "Let's a get back to the others. We'll a continued our journey tomorrow."

Mona and Daisy disappeared through the transporter. "Well, now that that's done I'll go set up some rooms for you four. You can't very well travel through the forest to the mountains at night my boy." With that the old man disappeared inside. Luigi smiled after him.

Luigi looked around. His eyes grew confused, and he asked, "Hey, where's a Waluigi and Mario, Wario?"

Wario looked around in surprise. After a moment he shrugged it off, saying, "Who cares? They'll a be back." Darn, he'd wanted to ask Waluigi if Mona and the others actually hadn't known that he wouldn't always come back. He couldn't be the only one that knew, could he? He looked at Luigi. Hmm, Luigi was just as good as Waluigi. He could ask him. Besides, he also wanted to know what E. Gadd meant by saying Luigi had called Wario constant and typical and why Luigi had said he liked that. Luigi looked worried, anyway. The conversation would get his little cousin's mind off of Mario.

"Maybe we should a go look for them?" Luigi more asked then stated, as he looked at his big cousin with wide worried eyes.

Luigi was as pathetic as Waluigi. Neither were leaders, always following their brothers around, but then again, Wario didn't really mind that Waluigi tagged along. He doubted he'd follow Waluigi, or that Mario would follow Luigi. The two older would sooner split. Wario almost smirked at the thought. "They're a fine," Wario assured.

"Okay…" Luigi hesitantly said, looking towards the forest.

"I a need to ask you something anyway," Wario said.

Luigi looked at him, mildly surprised. What could Wario possibly have to ask? "You do?" Luigi asked.

"I just said that stupid," Wario retorted. Luigi frowned at him. "You know that one day I won't come back from an adventure, right?"

Luigi looked shocked. "What!" Luigi exclaimed in disbelief. "B-but, you a always say you'll come back," Luigi replied.

"Did no one but me know this!" Wario asked.

"No! You've a always boasted that nothing will beat you, that you'll a always come home. Everyone's a always assumed that you were right," Luigi said in disbelief, visibly confused and upset.

"Why are _you_ upset?" Wario asked.

"Because if _you_ a won't always come back, that means that Mario might not always come back either," Luigi said. "That means that you've a always known this, but that you still don't bring Waluigi along. What if Mario's a doing the same?"

"Mario doesn't have a clue. He refuses to believe that one day he'll fail. I've accepted that the chances of me failing are one in a billion, but there's a still a chance," Wario replied in a rare smart moment. "I'm a just waiting."

"Wario…" Luigi said, but couldn't say anything more. He was still recovering from the shock.

After a moment of silence, in which Wario waited for Luigi to digest his sudden admission, Wario finally asked, "What did E. Gadd mean when he told us that you said I was constant, typical, and you were relieved for it?"

Luigi looked up at his big cousin in surprise, but then looked away in embarrassment. "Nothing," he replied vaguely.

"Talk or I'll a pile drive you into the ground," Wario threatened in a growl.

Luigi looked back at him steadily. After a moment he replied, "You'll a always be Wario, no matter what happens. You'll a always love treasure, always live in your castle, always be greedy and evil…"

"Of course I would be," Wario replied.

"If Mario and Waluigi one day, well, weren't there anymore, _you_ would still be there, wouldn't you?" Luigi asked if a strange fearful tone.

Wario looked at his cousin in surprise. "You mean if Waluigi moved away, or died, and Mario were dead, or had left you behind, don't you? If I weren't a dead I'd a still be there," Wario replied. "I'll a still be me."

"Right, and I would find you, because you would always be there. If a the Mushroom Kingdom and Diamond City were suddenly plunged into a war or darkness, or if a we were all ever separated because of some dark force… Cuz, I'd a give anything to find you. If me and Mario ever found each other again, you and Waluigi would be the first two we'd a try to find, whether we hate a you or not; because finding you would mean some degree of normality in our lives would a be restored. Some relationship would remain constant and unending. We could feel like soon everything would be back to normal, because we can beat anything together," Luigi said in a sincere tone. "It's hard to explain what I a mean, and I hope we never have to find out. Blood is thicker than water, and I-I love you Wario, even though I don't like you at all, if that makes sense."

Wario looked at his little cousin in shock at the younger's deep thinking. After a long moment, he replied, "Let's a hope things never get that dark."

"They're a pretty dark now," Luigi complained.

"Only if Waluigi's dream comes true, and we all know that's not going to happen, right?" Wario replied menacingly, challenging Luigi to just try and defend he and Waluigi's suspicion. He was shocked, though, when Luigi suddenly hugged him with a smile on his face. Wario stayed stunned. After a moment, he awkwardly patted his cousins back and shoved him away, saying, "Now get a off of me. Look, Mario and Waluigi are coming back."

Luigi turned. Waluigi and Mario walked up to their relatives. "Are we a staying here for the night?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah," Luigi confirmed.

"Good, I need a rest after the Scylla Charybdis incident," Waluigi grumbled. Luigi shuddered, silently agreeing. Tomorrow they would make it to the mountains. Then… he didn't even want to think about it yet.


	21. Brother Versus Brother

'Bad Luck' Sequel

_Bad Luck Sequel Part 21_

(A/N: Third chapter put up today.)

* * *

Screaming, terror, death, fire, darkness… Waluigi tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep; unable to wake up but longing to. They were dead. Everyone was gone! Toads, koopas, Bowser and his children, the Bean bean kingdom citizens, Sarasaland people, all of them! Mona, Mario, Peach, Wario, Daisy, Rosalina, him… then finally Luigi fell to his own power. Waluigi shot up with a cry of terror. His heart was pounding. His shoulder was killing him. He gasped and shot up from the bed. Viciously, furiously, almost out of control, he stormed around the room trying to rid his mind of the images, trying to clear out all thoughts of pain, trying to find the pills.

"Stars!" he finally exclaimed, pounding his fists against the wall of his room. He struck the wall over and over, gasping, barely able to breathe. "No… No, no, no, no, no! Help!" he cried, not able to process why he was calling for it. He was only barely aware of himself sliding down the wall, knuckles raw, bleeding, heart pounding. He could hardly hear the door being pounded on, Wario, Mario, and Luigi all calling for him.

He didn't hear Wario break into the room. He didn't see his brother take one look at him and grow pale. He hardly registered that he was falling back; Mario, suddenly there holding him in his arms, barking orders to Luigi. He hardly knew that Luigi had found the pills in the most obvious spot. All he knew was that, as Wario looked down at him in terror, and E. Gadd burst in, and Luigi was running for him, everything went black.

"When will he wake up?" Wario asked in a strained voice.

"I don't a know," Mario said in a helpless tone.

"You saved his life Professor. If you hadn't had the paddles, he'd a be dead," Luigi said to the old man.

"It was no trouble son. When you go into the mountains, though, you'd better hope he doesn't get one again. There won't be anything around to help you then," E. Gadd said solemnly.

"Then we'll a leave him here and go on our own!" Wario declared. Luigi cringed at the thought. He'd stand no chance then. Rosalina wouldn't be saved, and he wouldn't be able to get the star guardian's approval, therefore wouldn't be able to stop Waluigi's dream from happening or be able to save his cousin.

Just in time, though, Waluigi's voice broke in, barely whispering, "Oh no you won't."

"Walu," Wario said in relief. He hardened, though, saying, "What do you mean we won't! Of a course we will, Waweegee. You almost died of a heart attack!"

"I'm a just fine," Waluigi grumbled, slowly sitting up.

"No you aren't Waluigi," Mario seriously said.

"Let a me rephrase, I don't care," Waluigi growled.

"Let him come," Luigi quickly said before anyone else could further the argument.

"What!" Wario and Mario exclaimed, about to protest.

"Let a me rephrase for him, again. I'm a coming whether you like it or not!" Waluigi shot. Wario, Mario, and Gadd all sensed that there was no room left for argument. They fell silent, Mario and Wario shooting uncertain looks at each other. Luigi and Waluigi meeting each others eyes.

They were ready to leave. Or rather, as ready as they _could_ be after Waluigi described to them, in graphic detail, the dream that had brought on the episode. Luigi had at first returned to his room. Mario followed him closely. Luigi had asked, as he gazed out the window, what Mario's reaction would be if Luigi killed himself. That had ended in an argument between the two that steadily rose to an almost physical level, upsetting Mario deeply.

When Wario had inquired, as they came out, Mario and Luigi both snapped at him viciously, putting him in a bad mood even though they had told him of Luigi's question. Waluigi had already been in a violent mood, so when Wario snapped at him the two had nearly killed each other. Mario and Luigi had stupidly intervened, and E. Gadd, at this point in time, was marveling at how none of them were dead or maimed. In fact, he was still trying to comprehend why they were still on speaking terms. He supposed it was because they _had_ to be if they were going to make this whole thing work.

"Good luck on your quest boys, and be careful," E. Gadd called as they were walking off.

They all grumbled an incomprehensible reply, but he got the distinct impression that Luigi had said sarcastically, "Yes dad."

He got feeling that Mario had said something like, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He had thought he'd heard Wario grumble something like, "Stick a sock in it."

Waluigi, he could swear, said, "Why don't you a go crawl in a hole and join your ghost friends?" He just wasn't certain. Oh well. They had, had a hard night. They deserved a little slack.

The four wandered towards the mountains in silence, not saying a word to one another. It had begun to rain lightly, the sky darkening menacingly. They heard thunder in the distance and looked up at the looming formation of the darkened mountains. They felt suddenly chilled, but brushed it off as just nerves. After a moment, Wario asked, "Why would the general's go to the mountains? This a doesn't seem right."

"Waluigi and Luigi let a the mushroomcore bring them wherever it wanted, remember?" Mario asked. Luigi and Waluigi shot nervous glances at each other. The two drew closer together behind their brothers. It was falling apart. It didn't seem like it right now, but it was all falling apart.

"Did you?" Wario asked, looking back.

It would have normally been just chalked up to another stupid Wario question. They could have easily lied their way out of it. Maybe things would have gone on relatively peacefully for a while more. However, the two were caught off guard and froze, looking guilty. Mario and Wario instantly became suspicious.

"Luigi, you let it bring you on its own, right?" Mario asked, eyes hardening.

"Uh…" Luigi began.

Waluigi, though, didn't have the energy to think up a lie. "We a might have controlled it, a little."

Wario instantly demanded, "How much is a little!"

"The whole way," Luigi shyly admitted, with a bashful kick.

"Oh, and what a made you so sure they would be in the mountains?" Mario asked.

"W-well…" Luigi began.

"For crying out a loud, there are monsters every step of the way for one, just like the mushroomcore. They a would have left a trail like this behind them, and for two…" Waluigi began. However, now it was his turn to trail off.

"For two…?" Wario growled, teeth clenched and grinding in building fury. Mario looked just as angry. They knew what the answer would be. Waluigi and Luigi looked uncertainly at each other. Now was the moment of truth. It was now or never.

They swallowed, uncertain if they could win this, then Luigi replied, "We followed Waluigi's dream."

There it was, the admittance that their brother's had strictly forbid. The two prepared to defend themselves. "What!' Mario and Wario both yelled.

"You mean to say, we've a almost gotten killed over and over because you two were following a dream!" Wario demanded.

"We a haven't almost been killed _that_ often," Waluigi grumbled.

"That's a it! We're a going back!" Mario declared.

"No way bro!" Luigi shot quickly, as he and Waluigi blocked Wario and Mario's retreat. "We're a almost there. It won't hurt to just look. Come on," Luigi continued to plead.

There was no room for that anymore. Mario and Wario had had it. Mario never replied, simply shoved Luigi backwards hard, making him fall back. Luigi looked up at his brother in shock, as did Waluigi. "Get a out of the way Luigi. We're a turning back," Mario stated.

"No we're not!" Waluigi barked, shoving Wario upwards.

"I'll a snap you like a twig if you don't move Walu!" Wario roared, shoving Waluigi back.

"We're not turning back. You two can go ahead, but Luigi and I are a going to keep on. We don't need you," Waluigi stated.

Luigi, with obvious hurt in his eyes, along with apology, rose, saying in a dead serious tone, "I'm a not going to follow you Mario. Not this time."

Mario and Wario, now furious, came closer together and got into fighting stances. "Oh no?" Mario asked, feeling for some reason angry at the statement.

"No," Waluigi said.

"We'll a see about _that_," Wario growled.

"Let's a go," Luigi and Waluigi retorted together, as they came together. Eyes flaming, Mario and Wario lunged with war cries!

They didn't know what the outcome would be, but they knew that they couldn't lose. The question was, did the two younger have even a remote chance of beating their older, more famous, more experienced brothers, in a fight? Waluigi and Luigi didn't dare think on it. They only focused on the battle.

Wario charged Waluigi quickly. Waluigi cried out in alarm and side rolled out of the way. Wario hit a tree and cried out in pain. Mario ran at Luigi, ready and willing to strike, but Luigi leapt over his head prompting Mario to trip. Luigi and Waluigi regrouped then charged their brother's. Waluigi leapt up and began to stomp Wario into the ground. Luigi jumped at Mario like a rocket, sending Mario into a rock. Luigi and Waluigi pulled back once more.

This time Mario and Wario were ready. They leapt up, scowling at their brothers, then rushed at them. This time Waluigi wasn't fast enough. Wario grabbed him around the waist and pulled off a pile driver. Waluigi was buried, for now. Mario grabbed Luigi's legs, while Luigi was distracted, and began to swing him around and around, Luigi crying out in terror. Finally Mario let his brother fly into a tree. Luigi groaned as he slid down. Mario and Wario joined up again. Mario grabbed a fire flower, Wario grabbed a seemingly floating rock. As soon as Luigi and Waluigi recovered they were attacked. Luigi had barely risen onto hands and knees when Mario let him have it with a barrage of fire balls. Luigi cried out, running around. Waluigi was hardly on his feet when Wario pulled a rock from the ground and threw it at him! Waluigi cried out in pain.

The two younger brother's staggered up, joining together. They wouldn't win like this. They needed some power-ups. They looked around. "Ah ha!" Luigi exclaimed, grabbing Waluigi's arm and pointing at two floating objects.

"Ah, oh yeah," Waluigi agreed. The two ran towards them.

Waluigi grabbed the wind water power-up and began to laugh, eyes glowing purple. Luigi seized the thunder lighting power-up and grinned victoriously. They turned on their brothers just as Mario and Wario were nearing them. Together the two younger let out their attacks. At the same time, Wario and Mario let out their own.

The four different powers collided epically! Light shone from them everywhere, none able to advance. Now it was a battle of wills. Luigi and Waluigi gritted their teeth, eyes of both glowing. Wario and Mario were desperately trying to keep it up. Luigi and Waluigi met each others eyes. They had to do this quick. A sudden switch. All at once they changed their targets, Waluigi spun on Mario as Luigi spun on Wario. Instantly Waluigi's water wind doused Mario's fire. Luigi's thunder hand obliterated the rock Wario was tossing, and then the powers left them.

Luigi and Waluigi didn't stick around to think on it. They looked at their shocked brother's, knew they would never beat them physically, then turned and ran towards the mountains, daring the other two to try and stop them. Mario and Wario raced after them, but Luigi and Waluigi were far ahead.

The two younger flew up the mountain at almost unnatural speeds, faster than ever before. Finally, after what seemed like forever, then broke from the forest and began the dangerous climb up the rocks. Moments later Mario and Wario broke through and looked after them. "Get a down from that cliff before you kill yourself Walu!" Wario ordered.

"No way!" Waluigi called back.

"Luigi, don't a make us come up there!" Mario yelled.

Luigi looked coldly back, angry at Mario and Wario for not believing them. Angry that they still didn't, even after all that happened, even so much as to attack them. "Sorry Mario!" he called back sincerely. He wasn't listening, not this time. Mario and Wario met each others eyes in a mix of anger and worry. Quickly they ran to the cliff and began to climb after their brother's.

Waluigi and Luigi finally scrambled onto a solid ledge, panting, though not hard. They looked around. "There!" Waluigi pointed, following instinct. Luigi nodded and followed him. All at once the ground seemed to give way under them! The two cried out in terror as they plunged down into the deep, but small, valley.

"Waluigi, do something!" Luigi exclaimed, knowing that if they hit, they'd die.

Waluigi cried out in terror then reached blindly out towards the cliff. He felt power surge through him and hoped that it was what he thought. "Grab my hand!" he called to Luigi. Luigi obeyed without argument. Waluigi summoned the power. All at once they stopped falling. Luigi finally dared to open his eyes. He looked down and gasped. They were almost to the bottom! He looked up and saw Waluigi swimming in the air that gave the illusion of water.

"Mama-Mia," Luigi sighed in relief.

Wario and Mario had reached the top, panting and gasping for breath, bent over and hardly able to stand straight. "Mama-Mia I a never knew those two could move like a that," Wario remarked.

"I a knew they were quick, but not _that_ quick," Mario agreed.

"Over there, that's a the only way they would have gone," Wario declared, pointing towards a narrow path between two cliffs.

"Let's a go!" Mario said. The two elder hurried off. They squeezed their way, just barely, through the path, both of them nearly getting stuck more than once. Wario more so than Mario. "There's a the end," Mario declared, relieved. He made a last desperate surge for it. He was free. "Yes!' he exclaimed. That victory was cut short, though, when he realized he'd run out of trail! "Ya ha, ha, ha!" he cried as he fell. Wario had stopped, but Mario reached back, trying to save himself, and grabbed Wario's ankle, pulling his cousin with him.

Waluigi and Luigi heard the cries and looked up. "Wa, they caught us!" Waluigi asked in shock.

"Waluigi, they can't a float in the air too! You can't hold them!" Luigi exclaimed.

Waluigi suddenly caught on. He instantly cut off the wind water, letting he and Luigi drop safely to the bottom, then raced to a thorny flower he spotted. He picked it up and summoned thorny purple vines to entwine together, forming a safety net of sorts. As long as Wario and Mario weren't impaled by the thorns they'd be fine. They hit the net, and the vines strained under the combined weight, nearly touching the ground, but then flying back up, tossing the two into the air. When they hit it again, it was ready and held them still. The two elder stared down at their little brother's cold expressions in disbelief.

Waluigi looked around as Luigi said, "Did you a have a nice landing big bros?"

"Get a me out of here!" Mario begged. Waluigi, meanwhile, had spotted two one-up mushrooms. Something was telling him to take them, so he did, then he finished surveying their surroundings.

"Waluigi…" Luigi began, about to tell his cousin to let them down, but he cut off when he saw his cousin's expression.

Waluigi soon looked at him, saying, "Luigi, this is a where my first dream took place." Luigi gasped. Mario and Wario looked at him in shock.


	22. Sacrificial Necessity

'Bad Luck' Sequel

_Bad Luck Sequel Part 22_

(A/N: Fourth put up today. Here was where I wanted to stop for the night, but I've decided not to. Yes, I borrowed some specials from strikers charged.)

* * *

Suddenly the thorny vines disappeared from under Wario and Mario, causing the two to fall to the bottom. "Why you…" Wario began to growl at his brother.

Waluigi, though, was looking at him, pale, then said, "W-Wario, th-that a wasn't me."

Mario and Wario gasped then leapt up to their feet. All at once evil laughter filled the air. The four went back to back. They looked up at the cliffs, four different ones trapping them inside this gorge, three protruding ledges. The ledges were what caught their attention most, though. They looked around in terror as the Smithy lieutenant prototypes came into view. "Mama-Mia, they really _are_ here," Mario said.

"T-t-t-told you," Luigi retorted.

"So, you came after all," Yarodovich said from above.

All at once Waluigi became furious. He glared up at the lieutenants in hate, eyes glowing purple, and veritably screamed, "Of course a we did! Get down here and fight like men you cowards!"

Bowyer laughed insanely. Mack chuckled, then replied, "Better a live coward than a dead man."

Waluigi was about to retort, but stopped himself. He couldn't argue _that_. All at once, though, an army appeared around them, surrounding them from all sides, hundreds of Mack's, Bowyer's, and Yarodovich's. They were really, _really_, starting to hate Yarodovich and his ability to split into whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and however many he wanted.

"Welcome to your own personal Underwhere," Bowyer said coldly.

"M-M-M-M-Mario!" Luigi cried in terror, shivering. At this point, though, they all were. At this point they realized they were all clinging to each other.

"Don't a panic, we'll make it," Mario said uncertainly.

"Yeah, let's a trash these bums," Wario declared, punching his hand with his fist.

Waluigi pulled away, saying, "I'm sick of living like this. I a want my revenge! Bring it on! We're a ready for you!" Waluigi yelled.

"Are you now?" Yarodovich suddenly asked, tone the iciest they had heard yet from him.

"Star guardian of war, deliver them to us now!" Bowyer called to the skies.

"Star guardian of war?" Mario asked, confused.

"I'm a gonna bet he's one of the ones not on our side," Waluigi groaned.

All at once four figures began to appear by them. All at once, floating high above them, appeared the forms of stars. The four relatives looked up at them in terror. "Y-you were right…" Mario said in awe, to Luigi and Waluigi.

"We tried to warn you bro," Luigi said.

The four forms next to them suddenly materialized looking confused and frightened. They gasped. "Daisy, Mona, Peach, Rosalina!" Mario exclaimed in shock.

"Mario, what's going on?" Peach fearfully asked. The girls, with exception to Rosalina, looked around, then grew pale on noticing the army. They became even whiter on seeing the images of the stars above them.

"It's happening, isn't it?" Daisy asked.

"What's happening?" Peach demanded.

"Luigi, Waluigi, and Daisy were right…" Wario said in awe, answering her. An arrow flew at Peach suddenly. Wario reached out and pulled her out of its path.

"Not yet!" a star guardian suddenly said from the air. All of them looked up. The same star guardian looked down at them all. "I am the king of the guardians. I have watched you carefully from above. Know that you will get no help from us. Know that we will not hinder you either. This is your battle, and yours alone." With that the guardians faded from view.

The group swallowed. Rosalina suddenly tossed and turned. They looked down at her fearfully. "Rosalina!" Peach exclaimed, falling next to her.

"Rosalina, come on, get up. We need you now!" Daisy begged.

"Rosy, come on, get up!" Mona cried.

She was gasping, panting for breath. The men fell next to her as well. "Rosy, come on, get up," Waluigi pled. "Rosetta, you have to get up now!" She continued to make agonized sounds, to struggle. Her eyes opened in terror to take in her friends. She grabbed for the first thing she could, catching Waluigi's overalls. She clung to him desperately. He held her back in fear. "Rosaline, calm down, breathe, just breathe," he directed. They saw her trying to mouth out words. "Rosalina, come on!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Help…help me…" they finally, barely, heard her breath. All at once, though, she stopped moving, and a sigh left her mouth as he hold on Waluigi broke. Limply she fell back in his arms.

"She's not going to get up again," Yarodovich suddenly said eerily from above. "She's dead, finally.

"No, liar!" Mona screamed at him.

"You only wish," Yarodovich replied, pointing down at Rosalina. The others looked to her and Waluigi. Waluigi looked pale, shocked.

"Walu, he-he's lying," Wario said, for once in his life stumbling over a word, and not just because he couldn't pronounce it either.

Waluigi reached down to find a pulse. After a moment he pulled back, replying, "No, he's not…" All at once he realized what this meant. "Oh stars! Mario, I'm a going to die!" Waluigi suddenly exclaimed in panic. A broken heart, the immortals against him, this would be it! _She_ had been his lifeline! _That_ was the game they had played, or one of the games, and now he couldn't win! No, this couldn't happen to him, not now! Desperately Waluigi grabbed the pills he needed, but it was too late. All at once he cried out in agony, dropping the bottle! Daisy leapt for it, but Waluigi was already unconscious, unable to breath. Mario desperately leapt to his cousin, trying to help him, but E. Gadd was right. This time they had no paddles, no pills, no nothing!

"Waluigi, Waluigi, don't a do this to me bro, please, _please_!" Wario exclaimed in sudden terror. Terror that none of them had ever heard before. Wario fell next to his brother, grabbing his hand and squeezing. Mario desperately tried to revive him, but all at once he stopped, shock in his eyes. "Wha-what's a wrong? Why did you stop!" Wario demanded.

Mario rose from his cousin, denial, horror, and sadness in his eyes. "N-no, Waluigi…"

"What, what! Wario ordered.

Mario looked up at Wario in shock. "H-he's gone," Mario replied, voice barely a whisper. Wario could only stare blankly at him, pale, then look down at his little brother's still form.

"No," Daisy said, shaking her head.

"Waluigi, gone… Impossible…" Peach, dazed, added.

"He-he can't be…" Wario barely managed to say. They were back, the things Waluigi had called tears… No, Waluigi…

"There's a no time to mourn, look out!" Luigi exclaimed, pointing. The others looked. The army was advancing!

"You've lost two of your best fighters, now you will fall without problem," Mack declared from above as the army neared. "Prepare to die heroes! And otherwise, I suppose."

Mario leapt up to face the threat. Mona had to drag Wario from Waluigi. Luigi was right, fight now, mourn later. Luigi, though, looked curiously at Waluigi. Something was off. There was something in his pockets. He knelt down and reached inside it. All at once he drew out two one-up mushrooms! Luigi gasped, the others looking at him in disbelief. Luigi looked up at them, then instantly opened his cousin's mouth and forced one inside. He leapt for Rosalina and pulled off the same procedure, the others watching in confusion and hope.

They hardly heard the outraged cries of the lieutenants, for all at once Waluigi bolted up with a cry of pain and looked down at himself. "I'm a alive!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Wally!" Wario cried, grabbing his brother from the ground and crushing him in a bear hug.

"Wario!" Waluigi said, trying to tell Wario to let go. Wario did so. Waluigi looked over at Luigi, by Rosalina. Rosalina was slowly rising up, groaning in pain, rubbing her head. "Rosa…" Waluigi said in awe. "But, but the mushroom is only temporary, isn't it?" he asked to no one in particular.

Luigi, though, replied, "We've a bought her some time to figure something out. You're a probably cured, I'm a guessing. I'm hoping. The heart problem wasn't a natural one, so when you died your body reset."

"When he what?" Rosalina asked in shock. "What's been happening?"

"Allow me," Mona said. With that she launched into a breathless and speeding narrative that no one could follow, except Rosalina of course, trying to fit it all into a sentence before the army reached them. Rosalina was still digesting it all, deeply grieved that her own life might only last a few more minutes, yet hoping that by then they would have found a way around it, when Mona finished in fear, "Now fight!" There was no time for any more words. The army lunged at once, Rosalina waved her wand, summoning a group of power-ups, and the eight broke apart to tear into their enemies!

Mona needed no power up. She had high tech weapons working for her. She instantly began to shoot at her enemies, rolling and dodging their own attacks, managing to block the missiles launched her way. Peach grabbed a power-up shaped like wings. All at once she sprang into the air, the wings on her back, closed her eyes, then let out a powerful blast of hearts and light! A row of clones were obliterated.

Rosalina, like Mona, needed no power-up. She simply lit her wand and began to spin, and blast any enemy in her way, practically floating through them, spinning and turning every way she could. Daisy took a power-up though. She crouched on the ground, eyes closed, then from beneath the enemies racing at her, came a row of dagger sharp crystals. She destroyed them, the rose and ran into the fray, dancing through them without trouble, using both crystal's and her 'flower power' laugh, laugh, to get rid of them. At least the flowers were useful, _very_ useful.

Mario had taken his super fire power-up. He jumped back, focused on his enemies, then let the inferno loose from his hands, scorching anything in its way. The others stayed away, but even from a distance they could feel the heat and hear the cries of pain from the clones. Wario had taken his super power-up as well. He ground pounded the ground, and instantly boulders began to fall from the sky, and the earth began to quake, split, and rise, beneath the enemies. The lieutenants watched the battle in horror. These eight were, single handed, taking out their army!

Waluigi grabbed his own super power-up. He instantly started it. He summoned his wind, his water, and together the two converged around him, swirling, steadily building up into a super Waluigi tornado! It grew giant, steadily spreading, sucking up innumerable enemies, pulling them into the air, then destroying them. As he called it off to drop and start again, he drew out his darkness whip, lashing at the army below, and even the real lieutenants who could only try to pull back in time. Luigi, meanwhile, grabbed _his_ super power-up. He leapt into the air, and his eyes glowed, a greenish white. He moved his hand around, steadily charging up a ball of unbelievable electric power. All at once he sent it flying down into the thick of the army. The lighting ripped through the sky, thunder coming almost right with it, rocking the hills. That whole section was gone. Luigi landed once more, and the eight regrouped.

"How many are there left?" Daisy quickly asked.

"Enough," Rosalina grimly replied.

"Great, we're doomed," Mona moaned.

"Not yet we aren't," Waluigi assured. "We've a already taken out a quarter of their army."

"And you won't be taking out anymore!" Bowyer yelled at them. "Immortal of the Underwhere, take back your minion once more!"

Luigi instantly paled. Daisy noticed. "Luigi?" she asked, confused at his reaction. "It's okay sweetie, we'll beat them."

Luigi looked hollowly at her though. The gaze chilled her. After a moment, he replied, "But can you defeat _me_?"

Daisy and Mona started. "What?" Daisy asked, after a shocked pause.

"Stay away from my brother!" Mario yelled furiously.

"I'm afraid it's too late for _that_," Yarodovich replied.

"What do you mean, what's going on!" Daisy demanded, Mona looking equally confused. All of a sudden, though, before they could reply, Luigi cried out in agony and held his head.

"Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed, hurrying towards him.

"Daisy, no!" Waluigi commanded, dragging her back.

"Let me go, what's happening to him!" she screamed.

All at once Luigi's clothing changed. His outfit became black, and he no longer wore overalls. His hat turned dark green, and the once white L reversed itself, turning black. Mona and Daisy looked on in shock, the others in horror. "It's a coming true…" Waluigi said in a daze.

"Th-that's silly. Dreams don't come true…" Mona replied, though uncertainly, for they had all heard of Waluigi's dream.

"No… no, he would never do that…" Daisy said numbly. "Luigi?" she asked.

Luigi looked sharply up at her then grinned maliciously. "Wrong name sweetheart. It's a Mr. L to _you_."

"Who?" Mona asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, completely lost, but backing nervously away from this man. This wasn't the Luigi she knew. It was him, but it wasn't. What was happening?

All at once a gentle voice spoke, saying, "They have turned on you, chosen ones. You have been betrayed."

"The Cosmic Spirit," Rosalina said in awe.

"Oh, they don't a know the _meaning_ of betrayal… yet," Mr. L replied, laughing evilly. All at once Luigi shot up from the ground and leapt into the air with a super jump. Instead of falling, though, this time he remained floating, eyes glowing green. The lieutenants let out cruel laughs. The others saw the thunder hand forming. They screamed in terror.

"Separate!" Mario yelled. They all ran away from each other, just as the thunder struck all around the gorge, just barely missing them. However, fires did begin to appear, from both Mario's fire column attack, and now Luigi and Mr. L's thunder attacks.

"My dream is a becoming reality now," Waluigi barely managed to squeak, as they instantly began to fight the army again, all the while still trying to avoid Mr. L's halfhearted attempts to strike them.

"Luigi, what are you doing!" Daisy screamed to him.

"Daisy!" Mario exclaimed, diving at her, shoving her out of the way.

"What's wrong, why won't you tell me anything!" she demanded, tears in her eyes.

"You can't a reason with him anymore. Luigi is gone! Mr. L is all his darkest and most evil thoughts. All his jealousy, all his hate, all his misery and sadness converging to form a dark entity! That is Luigi, only more wicked than even Bowser, than Tatanga, then Cackletta, then Wart, than even the original and true form of Mr. L! This is Mr. L intensified! Only Waluigi can keep up to him now!" Mario quickly explained. Daisy was pale, looking up at the man, afraid for him, afraid of him. Tears were in her eyes.

"Can't we do something?" she asked.

"I'll a do anything to get my brother back," Mario vowed. Daisy nodded.

"Hey, Mr. L, how's a the view!" Waluigi called suddenly from below, as he summoned his darkness whip and slashed at Luigi. Mr. L cried out in pain as it connected, then looked viciously at Waluigi. He summoned lightning, sending it at the man. However, at the last second Waluigi summoned a vine to take the bolt for him and laughed at Luigi's outrage. He then raced off again.

"You a don't know when to quit, do you Mr. Hatedbyeveryone?" Mr. L shouted angrily at him. Slowly he was being engulfed in the smoke, hidden from view. The others looked around in terror. They didn't know where the next blast would come from. They didn't know how much longer they could keep up the fight. Waluigi himself was steadily becoming more and more terrified.

"Regroup!" he heard Wario yell. Just then, though, Wario cried out in agony. The others didn't know why, just that he was suddenly quiet.

"Wario!" Mona cried, calling for her boss while running towards the others. He never replied. All at once, though, she felt an arrow pierce her. She cried out in pain and froze, paralyzed.

Mario ran towards the center desperately. However, all of a sudden he felt a bolt of electricity shoot through him. He cried out in agony. "Mario!" Peach screamed on hearing his cry. All at once, though, she felt a searing pain tear through her. She looked up. A Mack clone had got her, slashed her.

Daisy, unlike the others, never ran. She stopped moving and looked up in disbelief at Luigi. Mario had said she couldn't reason with Mr. L, but she couldn't run either. She was captivated. She couldn't see him, but she felt his eyes on her. He hadn't struck her yet. What was his plan? She felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't wait to find out. This wasn't Luigi. She had to stop this. She crouched on the ground and closed her eyes, steadily building up the energy needed to summon her crystals and flowers. She could swear she heard Mr. L chuckle, though it was a cross between bitter and nervous.

Rosalina put a shield around herself and booked it to the middle, nothing able to touch her. She felt herself weakening, though, for some reason. At first she didn't know why, but soon her eyes widened in fear. The one-up was only temporary. It was wearing off. They needed to end this quickly.

Waluigi had never gone far from the center. He returned to it, and seconds later Rosalina burst onto the scene too. "Where are a the others!" Waluigi demanded.

"I-I don't know," she panted. Waluigi stiffened. She looked dizzy. Too dizzy. Waluigi felt himself becoming worried. His dream was suddenly coming back to him in graphic detail.

"Rosalina…" he worriedly said, spontaneously moving to her and taking her into his arms without thinking, shield surrounding them both.

"Oh how precious. Now I can't call you Mr. Hatedbyeveryone now, though, I suppose," Mr. L's taunting voice rang out. "Or maybe I can, after she a dies in your arms! Just like your dream, huh cuz?"

"Stay a out of this Luigi!" Waluigi sneered, purposely angering Mr. L by calling him by his real name.

"You know how this will play out Mr. Waasallthetime, oh how well you know!" Mr. L retorted. Waluigi scowled and prepared to lunge, but all of a suddenly Rosalina's legs gave out beneath her, and she began to collapse. She would have fallen had Waluigi not been there. All thoughts of going after his cousin left Waluigi.

"Rosalina…" he gasped, letting her down gently, holding her in his arms. All at once the red began to appear again. The one-up mushroom had worn off!

The dark figures were closing in on them. She was bleeding badly, this time from more wounds than the one Yarodovich had given her. It was becoming as if the shield had never existed around her! He was trying desperately to stop the blood. He was talking to her, trying to keep her alert, awake. She was dying in his arms! She couldn't die, she _couldn't_! There was no one else! He needed her; now, more than ever! She was fading fast. "Rosalina!" he begged. The figures were closing in, laughing. He looked at them in terror, in hate, in fury. He couldn't just leave her to fight them. What chance did he have without her? His dream… All of this had happened in his dream!

His relatives… where were they! He needed Mario to take care of her, to help her! Star guardians, immortals, _please_ show mercy! He couldn't lose her now! Fire was surrounding them, cliffs surrounding the fires, the army coming steadily nearer. All at once he saw Mario, but not in the position he wanted to see. He gasped in horror. His cousin was lying on the ground, looking towards him. He wasn't dead, as he had been in the dream, thank the stars, but his eyes were terrified. He was weakly trying to crawl towards them, the army laughing at his attempts. "Mario!" he exclaimed in horrified shock. The dream! If _Mario_ was hurt… He looked desperately around for the others. Where was Wario! What chance did _he_ have if even _Mario_ couldn't stand up to the threat that was Luigi?

"Waluigi…" a voice weakly whispered. He gasped and looked down. Rosalina's eyes were opened, but barely. She was looking up at him in terror, fear, knowing that his nightmare was steadily coming true. He had to change this, he _had_ to! He and Daisy were the only ones possibly able to. He hadn't heard Daisy scream in pain yet. Rosalina's eyes begged him to save her, to help her and get her out of here. She didn't want to die, not like this. Now he knew how they had gotten here. He knew all too well.

"I'm a here Rosa, don't leave me now. Hold on. I'm a gonna save you," he quickly, fearfully replied. He looked around and nearly screamed. He saw Mona's paralyzed body right on the edge of the fire! Peach was lying, unmoving, on a cliff ledge. His brother would never have let Mona down like that! He would have died first, or been put out of commission. Oh no! No, immortals, no! "Wario! Wario, where are you!" he cried.

All at once he saw the rounded outline of his brother in the midst of the army. They were walking around and stepping over Wario's still form, his body. Waluigi's eyes widened, his mouth dropped. No… no, no, no, no, no! "Wario!" he cried out. His brother never moved. "Wario, help a me!" he called, pleaded, though he recognized it would do no good if Wario was unconscious. Immortal guardians he hoped he wasn't dead like in the dream. Still no movement. How did this happen! Why was _he_ still moving while everyone else was out of it; his brother, his cousin, the girls! Not that he cared, for the most part, but here, in this situation, _anyone_ would be a welcome relief! He would give anything to have his arch enemy at his side.

Hope came to his eyes, though, as he remembered that Daisy might still be up and fighting. "Daisy, regroup!" Waluigi screamed into the air. Rosalina suddenly gasped and cried out in agony. He looked desperately at her. "Rosalina, don't go! I need help!" he pleaded.

"Walu, help me," she begged through tears, clutching his overalls.

"Rosaline, please…" he began.

Daisy heard Waluigi's cry, but she tuned it out. Finally, when she had built up all the energy she could, she let the crystal's fly. She heard Mr. L's cry of agony. She saw him tumble from the smoke cloud and land, unmoving, on the ground. Daisy panted. Suddenly she realized what she'd done. Luigi… She ran towards the fallen figure and slid to a stop beside it. "Luigi, sweetie, look at me! Please, wake up! Fight Mr. L! Fight it Weegee, please! We need your help," she pleaded. No reply. She became afraid. Oh star spirit, what if she had killed him! "Luigi…" she timidly pressed. All at once his eyes flew open, falling on Daisy. She could hardly gasp and pull away before he had seized her by the throat and leapt into the air!

Waluigi heard a shriek of terror. He whirled to face the sound and saw Daisy dangling in the air, a hand holding her up by her throat, Mr. L shrouded in the black smoke. She looked horrified, betrayed. Tears flowed from her eyes as she vainly tried to struggle. "Daisy!" Waluigi called. She shot a desperate glance his way out the corner of her eyes.

"Wally, help!" she screamed. He tried to summon his thorn vines to grab her from her captor, but before they could reach her she was suddenly sent flying! She screamed as she was thrown viciously. No! Not this time! This time he wouldn't fail! This time he wouldn't do nothing! He viciously commanded thorns to shoot from the cliff face. Daisy flew through the air, but just as she was about to strike the cliff hard, the vines ensnared her, and slowly brought her down to Waluigi and Rosalina, shaken but still alive! At least one part of the dream had been changed. Let's see if he could change another.

Eyes glowing purple, Waluigi called out his thorns to collect to them all the others. Sure enough, the struggling Mario was suddenly lifted and delivered safely into the center. Peach, Mona, and Wario soon appeared next to them as well. Mario reached into a pocket and brought out a healing mushroom, rather four. He ate one himself, then hurried to Peach, giving one to her, then Mona, then Wario. The three staggered up and looked around, confused. Mario saw Rosalina, though, and knew what he had to do. He ran to her to try and help Waluigi. He met his little cousin's relieved eyes, then said, "You're a the only one who can change your dream now Waluigi."

"I weakened him for you," Daisy remarked, noticing that Mr. L's attacks were coming slower, less accurate, and less powerful.

Waluigi looked up in fury at the figure shrouded in the black smoke. He looked back hesitantly at Rosalina, but knew that he could do nothing more for her. He turned back to his cousin. With a battle cry, eyes glowing a more sinister purple than ever, he summoned his wind water and sent it flying at the suspended figure hidden in the smog! He summoned his darkness whip, a deadly looking thorn vine, and cracked it at the figure. The figure cried out in pain as the smoke continued to clear.

The wind slash water attack blew at the billowing column of black, wafting the smoke away. Luigi, no, Mr. L, was slowly coming to light. Waluigi looked up at him with sheer hatred written on his face. "Mr. L!" he shrieked in fury.

"Only to the extreme," Mr. L corrected. The dark figures were almost upon him and the others. Rosalina was panting, gasping, terrified. Waluigi looked fearfully down at her. He saw the light fading from her eyes.

"No! Rosalina, please, no! Not now, not like this!" Mona exclaimed, as the figures, the lieutenants, Luigi as the extreme form of Mr. L, all laughed cruelly and closed steadily in.

Waluigi looked to them in terror. He saw tears falling from Mario's eyes. He saw tiredness in Wario's. All at once he knew what they had to do. He swallowed and looked up at Mr. L, steadily nearing. "Let's a go," he said.

Mario took a deep shaky breath. Immortals he didn't want to do this. He never wanted to do this. The three relative went back to back. It seemed so incomplete without Luigi. They looked up at Mr. L, around at the army almost upon them, then at the three lieutenants. This had to end, now. The three closed their eyes tightly, focusing all their energy's together. They began to glow strangely. The girls watched worriedly. All at once they let loose every ounce of power they had!

That was it. Mario's flames shot out from all over his body, mixing together with Waluigi's wind and water, and Wario's earth. The three cousins grimaced in pain, but refused to cry out. The girls watched in horror as the army was obliterated, as the lieutenants gasped and tried to flee, crying, "No!" It was too late. Just like that, they were seemingly vaporized. Mr. L was sent soaring into the sky with a shriek of agony. They watched in horror as he fell to the ground, striking hard with a sickening thud. All at once the three cousins stopped, collapsing in exhaustion.

There was silence. The girls stared at them in shock, then to Mr. L. All at once, though, Daisy remembered that Mr. L and Luigi were one and the same. She couldn't control herself. All at once she was shrieking in terror, in misery, "No!" She ran towards the figure.

Mario caught on quickly and leapt up, white as a ghost. "Luigi!" he exclaimed, running to the figure. Wario looked after them in shock, then back at Mona, Rosalina, and Peach.

Peach finally gasped, saying, "No… Luigi…" she leapt up and ran towards him.

Wario watched as Waluigi weakly crawled his way towards Rosalina, gasping for breath. Wario noticed, suddenly, how weak he himself felt. He sank to his knees without realizing it. He only saw that he had, when Mona came to his side worriedly.

Waluigi gathered Rosalina into his arms and looked blankly down at her. Her eyes were barely open. She was looking up at him, tears in her eyes. "Waluigi, I don't want to die," she barely whispered.

"I a know Rosa," he soothed, emotionally and physically exhausted, drained. "I know…" he repeated, raising her head to rest on his chest. He was evil, wicked. He was never a romantic person, never interested in love, but at this point, he just didn't care anymore. He wanted human contact, she _needed_ that same feeling. She wanted it as she died. He held her against him and stroked her hair gently, tears coming to his eyes. Strange that he would admit it. They had no purpose. He wasn't mourning, he was too tired to. He wasn't sad, he never got sad. That rules out frightened too. It was just… it was just that he was completely drained. He wanted to curl up somewhere and die, forget the pain he was feeling. It was obvious to him, that Wario felt the same, and Mario… He would feel it harder than either of them. They looked towards their cousins solemnly.

Daisy was stroking Luigi's face, tears coming from her eyes. "Luigi…?" she meekly asked. He was alive, they knew by the breathing, but the breathing was labored, agonized.

His eyes slowly flickered open. "Little brother…" Mario said. He could say no more.

"Oh Luigi…" Peach said.

He took them all in. "Can… can you move?" Mario asked, voice cracking.

Luigi looked confused a moment, then grimaced in pain. He tried, but agony tore through him, and he cried out, instantly sobbing. He shook his head meekly, silently crying, biting his tongue to keep from crying out, so hard that it bled. "I can't… I-I can't a move Mario. It a feels like everything is broken," he said in a terrified voice.

"No…" Mario said, shaking his head.

"Luigi… please, hold on. We'll get you help sweetie, we'll get you some help," Daisy vowed through tears.

He looked up at her, eyes filled with pain, misery, guilt. His eyes pleaded with her, with them all. "Forgive me…" he weakly said.

"Rosalina, don't!" Waluigi suddenly exclaimed. They looked over. Rosalina was becoming limp.

Luigi closed his eyes tightly and sobbed.

"Weegee, hold on," Mario said through tears.

"Luigi, honey, you're going to be fine," Peach reassured. Suddenly, from above, the figures of the star guardians appeared once more.

The eight looked up. "You!" Mario and Wario screamed in fury.

"You've a done this to us!" Wario bellowed.

"What did we ever do to you to deserve it! We've a only sided with you!" Mario yelled.

The Cosmic Spirit suddenly appeared in the midst of them, tears of stars falling from her eyes. The love star spirit appeared with her, and the others. Waluigi looked up at them, tears in his eyes, holding the dying mother of the cosmos in his eyes. "Help her," he suddenly, venomously ordered.

"That was our intention," the leader of the immortals stated.

"There is a price, though," the soft voice of the star spirit of wisdom said.

"Name it!" Waluigi barked.

"One of _you_ must die, in order for her to live," the immortal of music said.

They looked up at the immortals blankly, then in shock. "Die?" Peach asked. They nodded.

There was silence. After a time, though, Mario finally said, "I'll a go."

"What, Mario, no!" Peach pleaded.

"He won't!" Luigi suddenly, firmly, declared from the ground, eyes fixed on Daisy.

"What?" Mario asked in an uncertain tone.

"None of you will. Bro, why should any of you die, when I'm a already almost there?" Luigi questioned, finally looking at Mario.

"Luigi…" Daisy said, but couldn't continue.

"I'll a go," Luigi declared.

"You'll a do no such thing Weegee!" Mario yelled.

"Bro, let me go," Luigi pleaded meekly.

"No… No!" Mario replied. "Please, no…" he barely whispered. Daisy collapsed onto Luigi sobbing. Luigi weakly wrapped her in his arms.

The Cosmic Spirit watched from above, tears of her own falling. "He has chosen his own path," the immortal leader stated. "So be it, chosen one."

"No…" Mario could only whisper.

Daisy looked down at the dying young man, tears falling from her eyes. "Don't leave me…please don't leave me."

All at once Luigi did the single most daring thing he had ever done. He gently reached up behind her head, and pulled her down to him, kissing her lovingly. As he did so, the star spirits began the exchange. As Luigi became weaker and weaker, Rosalina grew stronger. Finally, Luigi's hand fell from behind Daisy's head, and the young man lay still.


	23. Tasks Have Come To An End

'Bad Luck' Sequel

_Bad Luck Sequel Part 23_

(A/N: Fifth and last chapter up today. Finally, after all this time and waiting for my readers, you have your ending. I really need to work on endings, I know. Enjoy. No final author's note to add this time, except that I plan on changing the characters to Waluigi and Luigi then changing the romance genre to family or hurt/comfort soon. Depending on what my readers think of this, that is. I might leave it the same. It depends.)

* * *

"Luigi…?" Daisy asked. "Luigi!" she called. No answer. All at once she screamed in agony, in hate, and burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Peach grabbed her friend, holding her tightly, rocking her, soothing, "Shh, shh, Daisy, shh."

Mario suddenly burst into tears, gathering his little brother's limp form to him, sobbing into his head. "Luigi…" Rosalina's voice suddenly said.

Just then they noticed her and the others watching in disbelief. After a moment they came up to the dead man. Wario fell to his knees, gazing quietly at his little cousin. Why were these tears coming back? Why was he even _asking_ anymore? He covered his eyes with a hand and sniffed, trying to force them back. Mona wept silently, hands covering her mouth.

Waluigi never knelt, only stood, gazing down at his cousin without expression. After a moment he said, "Grazi cousin." The others looked up at him.

"You were a right Waluigi, you were right…" Mario admitted quietly.

"Maybe if we had a listened, things wouldn't have happened like this," Wario said quietly.

"Oh Luigi…" Rosalina sadly said.

The star guardians faded away, not bothering to mess with fate. The Cosmic Spirit and the love guardian, though, stayed, floating above. "There will be no mercy from the immortals…" Waluigi said sadly. "Not a this time." The others looked down at Luigi. "Come on, let's a go," Waluigi declared in a disgusted tone.

It came as a shock to all, though, when Daisy suddenly sprang up and whirled on the two immortals left. In agony, misery, fury, she shrieked, "You're gods, _help_ him! Bring him back! You're supposed to _help_ your chosen ones, not forsake them to _death_! You, Cosmic Spirit, you _love_ him! How can you just watch this!"

"We could, but we dare not go against the other gods," the guardian of love replied.

Daisy looked to Luigi in misery. "Daisy, let's go…" Rosalina softly soothed.

"No…" she replied. "No…" she repeated. She looked up at the Cosmic Spirit, misery in her eyes, then said, "You love him. Will you help him, then, if I vow to let him go?"

"What do you mean?" the Cosmic Spirit asked, intrigued.

"If you revive him, I'll let you wipe his memory clear of me. I'll let you make it so that he never knew I existed. He will love you, and I won't so much as be a memory. Please… please…" she begged through tears.

The Cosmic Spirit looked at her. Her eyes were sincere. She meant every word. She looked to the love star. The love star met her gaze. After a moment she replied, "So be it." The Cosmic Spirit looked down sadly.

The two immortals looked towards the fallen man then landed near him. The others looked at them in awe. They reached out their hands and concentrated. All their powers, all their abilities, slowly began to converge over top of him. Mario let his brother go as they all stepped nervously away. Luigi was raised into the air, Mr. L clothing disappearing, normal outfit returning. They waited in attention, in awe. All at once they let him down onto the ground. "It is done," the two immortals declared together. With that they disappeared.

Mario tentively went up to his sibling. "L-Luigi…?" he asked hopefully. After a moment, Luigi's head tossed and he groaned.

They gasped, "He's alive!" Peach exclaimed. Daisy watched from afar, longing tears in her eyes. But she had to uphold her end of the deal.

Luigi's eyes flickered open. "Guys?" he meekly asked.

"Can-can you move, cuz?" Wario asked, tears threatening his eyes. Luigi looked at him, curious as to the reaction, then slowly sat up.

"I'm a fine," he said. All at once, though, he realized what had happened. "I'm fine!" he exclaimed! "I'm alive!" he cried, leaping up. All at once he was smothered by everyone except for Waluigi. "Wa, guys, let a me go!" he cried.

"_Never_ say that _again_!" Mario furiously shot. Luigi grinned nervously.

All at once he saw the Cosmic Spirit and gasped. She alighted near him. The others reluctantly back away. After a moment's silence, Luigi said, "Goddess."

"Luigi," she replied.

"Thank you," he said.

"It is not me you should thank," she replied. With that she moved out of the way, and Luigi spotted the princess of Sarasaland. His mouth dropped. Why was she looking away? Why was she crying?

He moved towards her, the others watching in disbelief. "D-Daisy…" Luigi said from behind.

She gasped then spun around. She looked up at him hopefully. "You, you remember me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I could a never forget you!" Luigi said insistently.

"Because her deal was for your mind to be wiped clean of any memory of her," the guardian of love stated.

"Who were we, though, to take from her what was rightfully hers?" the Cosmic Spirit questioned.

"To take what was rightfully mine?" Daisy asked. Luigi looked equally confused.

"In time you'll understand," the two immortals said. With that they faded away, saying, "Return home heroes and villains. Your trials have come to an end."

They news sank in, and they cheered, instantly celebrating. Mona launched herself into Wario, kissing him hard. Wario was shocked, then disgusted, then hungering for more, but she had pulled back, and he sank back into his normal persona. Mario grabbed Peach and spun her around, ending in a more than friendly kiss, bordering on intimacy.

Luigi blushed, looking away from Daisy. "Uh, uh sweetie," she said, a playful smile on her lips. She turned him to her and kissed him chastely.

Waluigi was at first disgusted with the cheesiness of it all, but on spotting Rosalina beaming next to him… "What the heck?" Waluigi asked no one in particular. All at once he spun on Rosalina and kissed her, shocking her.

She pulled away, out of breath, then gasped, "How dare you."

"Don't a tell me you didn't like it," he replied with a grin.

"This changes nothing," she stated, blushing red, then reluctantly pulling away.

"Of course it wouldn't," Waluigi grumbled, rolling his eyes. Fickle princesses. Why did he bother? The group looked up at the skies quietly, then once more headed for home.


End file.
